Hackeação Alheia
by CaahT39C
Summary: Ian é um Lucian, logo sabe hackear. Então, ele pode hackear blogs casualmente, até o blog de sua querida prima: Amy Cahill. Rated T porque terá bastantes palavras feias vindas da Amy, e do Ian também. OOC? Imagina! Depois de eras, finalmente terminada.
1. Hackeando alheiamente blogs de órfãos

Amy não estava em um dos seus melhores dias. Completamente cansada do colégio, do treinamento Madrigal para a prevenção dos Vespers, de tudo. Ela precisava de férias, algo para relaxar.

Foi então que ela teve uma ideia: um blog. Não era lá uma de suas melhores ideias, mas ajudaria-a a relaxar um pouco de seus afazeres.

O blog propriamente dito era algo bem simples. Não tinha muitos detalhes de theme nem background ou algo parecido. Ela só queria se distanciar do mundo e escrever o que estava sentindo ou até resenhas de livro. Começou com um post simples:

_"Olá blogueiros! Meu nome é Amy_ (ela não colocaria Cahill, senão os Vespers poderiam rastreá-la) e _eu estou aqui para relaxar da minha vidinha insignificante e_ **aqui é o Ian! **_O-O IAN? Mas o que..._ **Pois é, minha cara prima, eu também estou participando do seu blog. **_Como... Quando..._ **Não fique assim, querida, só estou aqui por diversão. **_COMO VOCÊ SOUBE QUE EU ESTAVA FAZENDO UM BLOG, COBRA?_ **Tem como parar com os apelidos? Isso é tão infantil. **_Infantil é hackear o blog alheio de seus primos._** Não, isso é engraçado. **_Eu não posso nem relaxar que alguém já vem lá e ACABA COM A MINHA DIVERSÃO!_** Oh, querida, como é bom saber disso! **_CALADO, COBRA FILHO DE UMA-_** Olhe a linguagem, Amy querida, ainda estamos em horário nobre! **_Pelo amor de Madeleine... Tem como você sair daqui ou não?_** Não. **_Sério?_** Sério. **_Vai ficar aqui mesmo?_** Aham. **_Posso mandar você tomar naquele lugar? _**Lembre-se que estamos em horário nobre. **_QUE SE DANE O HORÁRIO. VAI TOMAR NO MEIO DO SEU CU, IAN KABRA! _**Amy, adorável, como sempre. **_Pedi a sua opinião? ¬¬ _**Não, mas eu estava afim de dar. **_Ok, então é isso gente. Mandem comentários para eu- _**Nós, Amy, nós. **_Para que nós (arg!) respondermos e relaxarmos de nossos vidas _**idiotas. **_Meu Deus, Ian Kabra escreveu idiota. Vai chover hoje. _**O que? **_Expressão americana. _**Ah sim, vocês americanos... Por Luke."**

Aquilo, sinceramente, não saíra como Amy esperava. Mesmo assim, manteu a postura reta na cadeira e esperou comentários.

* * *

><p>Ian sorriu maliciosamente para tela de seu computador. Hackear blogs era fácil demais para um Lucian, e ele sabia que iria adorar hackear o blog especialmente de Amy Cahill. Poderia ser algo para destraí-lo de toda a tensão que a volta dos Vespers trazia.<p>

E lá estava ele, mais uma vez, esperando algo que poderia não aparecer nunca. _Comentários._

* * *

><p><strong>Não, aqui não é o Ian SHAUSHASHAUHSAHSUASHAUSH Eu sei que eu disse que não postaria nada nessa semana, mas rolou uma parada (não entrarei em detalhes) e eu estou aqui. <strong>

**Essa ideia não é original - já vi isto sendo usado em fanfics em Inglês - mas nunca foi passada para Português, então eu resolvi escrever esse pequeno capítulo para que vocês, leitores gamantes, mandassem comentários - ou melhor, reviews - para nossos queridos primos Amy e Ian.**

**Alguém se submete?**

**~CaahT39C**


	2. Respondendo com criatividade nenhuma

**Se você tem uma mente ingênua, por favor, faça algo para si mesmo e NÃO LEIA isto. Mentes poluídas e/ou maliciosas, sintam-se a vontade.**

**Aviso: contém muitos palavrões e eu não me responsabilizo por tornar as suas mentes poluídas com frases de duplo sentido ou sentido bem exposto.**

* * *

><p>Depois de alguns minutos, o blog de Amy Cahill recebeu alguns comentários. Não de pessoas desconhecidas, mas sim de seus primos - e de seu irmão.<p>

**Dan Ninja**

_Por Madeleine, Ian! Você não tem nada de melhor pra fazer não? Hackeando o blog da minha irmã? Nossa, quanta criatividade ¬¬ Você é um idiota apaixonado, que nem ela._

_Natalie FABULOSA E GOSTOSA  
><em>

_Querido irmão, se você tem tempo de sobra para hackear blogs de órfãos, tem tempo de sobra para fazer compras comigo, certo? Espero que sim, PORQUE É O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER NESTE EXATO MOMENTO! PEGA O SEU URSINHO DE PELÚCIA CHAMADO AMY - que você dorme todas as noites com - E VAMOS NA GUCCI! Caso queira saber como eu descobri o seu segredinho, a prima Ana contou.  
><em>

_Hammer _

_Amy, tenho pena de você. E Ian... Não tem nada melhor para fazer não? Atrapalhando a vida da sua prima?_

_Sinead MaisInteligenteQueTODOSVocês_

_Amy, você deveria saber que blogs alheios podem ser hackeados facilmente, se a pessoa que quer hackear saiba o que está fazendo - é claro. Não, Ian, eu não te elogiei._

* * *

><p>Então, finalmente, o blog recebeu um comentário de uma pessoa desconhecida... Não tão desconhecida - a pessoa era Cahill, ao melhor, uma prima direta dos Kabra - mas era um avanço.<p>

**Ana Kabra**

_IAN KABRA! Como ousa! Vou dizer para sua mãe que você anda hackeando blogs de garotas alheias! E ainda por cima pobres! Mas se respoderem a minha pergunta TALVEZ - só TALVEZ - eu deixe essa passar..._

_Amy: O que você vê no Evan? E no Kurt? Sou muito a favor dos objetivos Madrigal, mas por favor! Esses dois são tão... Asquerosos..._

_Ian, sua irmã me tirou do computador para ver o que eu tanto fazia... Bom acho que logo ela voltará do banheiro para escrever algo (ela deve estar vomitando agora)._

_Bom como eu estava dizendo..._

_Amy: admiro seu amor por livros, você me recomendaria um? Você já leu as Crônicas dos Kane?_

_Ian: você sabe algo sobre esse Kurt? Ummmm... Kabras NUNCA DEIXAM concorrentes, e por Luke e Madeline! Não aguento mais você se culpando por aí pelo que fez a essa órfã, ou você pede logo o perdão dela ou eu mesma termino o serviço! ( não precisa temer a mim Amy) E PARE DE GEMER ENQUANTO DORME! Natalie tem material de chantagem por uma vida contra você! E obrigada, lembrem do meu pequeno aviso sobre minha querida Tia Isabel na início desde comentário..._

* * *

><p>Amy chegou da escola um tanto desanimada, ela acabara de fazer a prova de Geografia. Não que ela tenha se dado mal - <em>isso é possível?<em> - mas não estava com um bom humor. Decidiu entrar em seu blog e ver se tinha algum comentário - e também desejava que Ian não estivesse online.

Ela quase gritou de emoção ao ver que tinha cinco comentários novos, mas a seguir ficou feliz por não tê-lo feito. Eles eram de seus primos (e irmão), por Deus! Como eles conseguiram descobrir o seu blog?

_"Olá blogueiros! Aqui é a Amy de novo. Eu estou vendo que o meu_**_-_ De novo com esse negócio de meu, Amy?** _IAN KABRA, JURO QUE SE VOCÊ APARECER MAIS UMA VEZ NESSE BLOG EU-_ **Declara que tem uma paixonite secreta por mim e deseja o meu corpo? **_¬¬ Calma Amy, lembra o que a pcsicóloga disse. 1... 2..._ **Feijão com arroz! **_Ignore-o, Amy. Ignore._ **Amy, acho que você sabe mais do que todos que é impossível ignorar a minha presença. **_Só pelo fato de que a sua cara é a Medusa em pessoa._ **COMO É QUE É? **_Calma, Ian querido. Você está muito tenso, meu amoooor!_ **Viu? Já se declarou. Ian Kabra conquista todas! **_Cadê a fonte de sarcasmo nesse teclado?_ **Acho que ela não existe, assim como o sarcasmo na frase. **_Vai irritar outra, vai!_ **Não, é mais legal irritar você. **_¬¬ O que eu fiz, Deus?_ **Desejou o meu corpo. **_IAN!_ **Mas é verdade! **_Ok, como eu estava dizendo..._ **Viu? Já está mudando de asssunto porque não quer assumir que deseja o meu corpo. **_COMO EU ESTAVA DIZENDO..._ **Eita, foi a TPM, foi? **_3... 4..._ **Arroz no prato! **_Eu achava que era feijão no prato._ **Dá na mesma coisa. **_Verdade... Espera. Aff, não acredito que estou conversando com Ian Kabra-_ **Eu sei, não é uma oportunidade única? **_-sobre arroz no prato. _**É a** **vida, minha cara**. _Enfim, como eu estava dizendo-_ **Vai continuar com esse "como eu estava dizendo" até quando?** _CALA A BOCA E EU CONTINUO._ **Amy, amor, caso você não saiba, eu estou digitando, não falando. **_FODA-SE PARA O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO. SÓ PARA._ **Eita, olha a TPM de novo... **_¬¬ Vou ignorar o comentário._ **(: **_WTH? Mas que tipo de sorriso foi esse?_** Ah, nada. **_'-' Então tá. Como eu estava dizendo - NÃO INTERROMPA! _(Amy pausa alguns segundos de escrever)** Vai escrever ou não? **_Só tava checando._** Ah. **_Então, eu percebi que temos cinco comentários. Eu ficaria extremamente feliz se não fossem aquelas as pessoas que comentariam._** O.Õ? Do que você tá... **_Só olha:_

**"Dan _Ninja_**

_Por Madeleine, Ian! Você não tem nada de melhor pra fazer não? Hackeando o blog da minha irmã? Nossa, quanta criatividade ¬¬ Você é um idiota apaixonado, que nem ela."_

**Devemos responder? **_Comentários são feitos PARA O QUE MESMO, QUERIDO IAN_**_?_ ****E a TPM ataca novamente! **_¬¬ Não vou dar nenhuma satisfação para você sobre isso._ **Nem quero.** _Obrigada._ **Não tem de quê, querida.** _Ok, vamos logo responder essa merda do meu irmão ou não? _**Achei que você nunca fosse digitar, Amy.** _Aham..._

**Não, eu não tenho mais nada para fazer, Daniel. Estou completamente entendiado_. _**_Ele vai se irritar assim que ler o Daniel. _**E eu com isso?** _Ok, ok._ **Por favor, Cahill. Eu? Apaixonado pela sua irmã? Isso é alguma piada?** _"Que nem ela?" Já mandei você ir para o inferno, Dan?_ **Com certeza já.** _Pedi a sua opinião?_ **Pedi a sua sobre a minha opinião?** _Quis saber disso?_ **Quis saber do que você quis saber?** _AH, IAN, MORRE!_ **Kabra wins! ~le dança da vitória~ **_Isso NÃO vai ficar assim._** Perguntei alguma coisa? **_Pedi para você perguntar alguma coisa?_** Merda. **_RÁ! CAHILL WINS! ~le dança da vitória~_

_"Natalie FABULOSA E GOSTOSA  
><em>

__Querido irmão, se você tem tempo de sobra para hackear blogs de órfãos, tem tempo de sobra para fazer compras comigo, certo? Espero que sim, PORQUE É O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER NESTE EXATO MOMENTO! PEGA O SEU URSINHO DE PELÚCIA CHAMADO AMY - que você dorme todas as noites com - E VAMOS NA GUCCI! Caso queira saber como eu descobri o seu segredinho, a prima Ana contou._"_

**NATALIE KABRA, EXPLIQUE-SE AGORA SOBRE O SEU "NOME" NO COMENTÁRIO.**_ -cantarolando- Alguém irá morrer hoje!_** Desculpa, acho que isso é meio óbvio.**_ Ian, O metido._** HEY!**_ Mas é verdade! _**Eu não sou metido! U-U**_ Aham... Aham... _**Então, vamos voltar ao ponto. NÃO, NATALIE, EU NÃO IREI AO SHOPPING COM VOCÊ MAIS UMA-**_ Só um instante... Não, esquece o só um instante. Você nunca pede a minha permissão para atrapalhar o que eu escrevo, por que eu deveria pedir a- _**Por que você indiretamente não quer me ver triste?**_ Olha aqui, Kabra... _**Por que você indiretamente me ama? _  
><em>**_ARRRRRRG! Tá, deixa eu continuar. Você tem um URSINHO DE PELÚCIA?_ **O-O ESPERA AÍ. COMO ELA... **_- rindo eternamente - IAN KABRA DORME COM UM URSINHO DE PELÚCIA HAHAHAHAHAHA! _**NÃO, ISSO É MENTIRA! CALÚNIA! DIFAMAÇÃO! **_O-O CHAMADO AMY? Pelo jeito eu não desejo o seu corpo, e sim ao contrário!_** Como se você tivesse corpo. **_AH, VOCÊ REPARA NO MEU CORPO, IAN QUERIDO? _**Claro que si- NÃO! Eu hein. Eu? Reparar no corpo de uma inimiga? Da onde você tirou isso? **_Ok, fingiremos que essa conversa não aconteceu e ninguém deseja o corpo de ninguém. _**Mentira que você deseja o meu. **_¬¬ Enfim. Você tem um ursinho de pelúcia chamado Amy? Ele é gay ou alguma coisa? _**A rainha Amelia Felícia Danielle Sabrina KraudiaKeroTeuKorpo Téacama Paulina Gerardment II NÃO É GAY! A Natalie acha que é um ursinho de pelúcia, mas é uma ursinha! **_Uia. Ian Kabra tem uma ursinha. Mate-me com a sua ursinha, Ian! Tenho tanto medo dela! _**Era para eu rir? Porque eu não ri_. _**_Ah, esquece._

**A prima Ana está viva? **_O-O Quem é prima Ana?_** Ciúmes, Amy Cahill? **_ECA! Nunca, Ianísio Luke Kabra._** ESSE NÃO É O MEU NOME! **_Eu li isso em algum lugar e acho que poderia ser o aumentativo do seu nome :3_** ":3"? QUE RAIOS É ":3"? **_Ian, você precisa usar mais a internet._

_"Hammer _

_Amy, tenho pena de você. E Ian... Não tem nada melhor para fazer não? Atrapalhando a vida da sua prima?"_

_Tenha pena de mim, Hammer. Ele é um chato, idiota, babaca- _**Sabe que eu estou aqui, certo?**_ NÃO, EU NÃO SABIA. EU ACHAVA QUE TAVA FALANDO COM POSEIDON, COM TANTA SAFADEZA DESSA CONVERSA... NOSSA, QUE TIPO DE PERGUNTA FOI ESSA? _**Eita, outro surto de TPM?**_ Quando você vai parar com isso? _**Nunca.**_ VAI TOMAR NO CU! _**Dejá vu?**_ É. Bastante._

**E, como eu respondi ao Daniel: não. Eu não tenho nada de bom para fazer com a minha vida.**_  
><em>

_"Sinead MaisInteligenteQueTODOSVocês_

_Amy, você deveria saber que blogs alheios podem ser hackeados facilmente, se a pessoa que quer hackear saiba o que está fazendo - é claro. Não, Ian, eu não te elogiei."_

**Não concordo com o nome dela. **_Muito menos eu._** Nada mais a declarar, certo Amy? **_Certo, só levando o fato de que a Sinead tá mais do que certo - é impossível te elogiar._** Você sabe muito bem que ela não escreveu isso. **_Só estou complementando com a ideia dela._

**_"Ana Kabra_**

_IAN KABRA! Como ousa! Vou dizer para sua mãe que você anda hackeando blogs de garotas alheias! E ainda por cima pobres! Mas se responderem a minha pergunta TALVEZ - só TALVEZ - eu deixe essa passar..._

_Amy: O que você vê no Evan? E no Kurt? Sou muito a favor dos objetivos Madrigal, mas por favor! Esses dois são tão... Asquerosos..._

_Ian, sua irmã me tirou do computador para ver o que eu tanto fazia... Bom acho que logo ela voltará do banheiro para escrever algo (ela deve estar vomitando agora)._

_Bom como eu estava dizendo..._

_Amy: admiro seu amor por livros, você me recomendaria um? Você já leu as Crônicas dos Kane?_

_Ian: você sabe algo sobre esse Kurt? Ummmm... Kabras NUNCA DEIXAM concorrentes, e por Luke e Madeline! Não aguento mais você se culpando por aí pelo que fez a essa órfã, ou você pede logo o perdão dela ou eu mesma termino o serviço! (não precisa temer a mim Amy) E PARE DE GEMER ENQUANTO DORME! Natalie tem material de chantagem por uma vida contra você! E obrigada, lembrem do meu pequeno aviso sobre minha querida Tia Isabel na início desde comentário..."_

**Prima Ana! Achei que estivesse morta. **_Que coisa linda para se dizer, Ian._** Não posso deixar de concordar. A tia Isabel está na cadeia, Ana querida. E eu nunca mais verei a tia Isabel novamente.**_ Ela é a sua mãe..._** Não mais. **_Ah._

_Evan? Quem é Evan? E no Kurt? Bem, o Kurt é gentil-_** Quem é Kurt? **_Não é do seu interesse. Ele é gentil, amigável e... Charmoso._** Eu sou gostoso. **_Ciúmes, Cobra?_** Claro que não, Cahill. Só estava apontando um fato que todos conhecem muito bem - até você. **_HAHAHAHA, não. Não sei quem é esse Evan, mas o Kurt não é asqueroso!_** Não gostei desse Kurt. Ele deve ser asqueroso, se a prima Ana fala.** _Você fica tão fofo com ciúmes!_** Eu sei que eu sou fofo naturalmente, Amy- **_NOT!** -**_**, mas eu não estou com ciúmes.**

_Bons livros? Bem, eu posso aconselhar Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Moby Dick, O Natal de Poirot, Jogos Vorazes, Assassinato no Expresso do Oriente, A Mediadora, e assim vai. Sim, eu já li as Crônicas dos Kane - SANUBIS PARA SEMPRE!_** Que?**_ Nada._

**Não, eu não sei sobre esse Kurt.** _E se for por mim, nunca saberá._** Foda-se. Eu queria pedir a ajuda da- PERAÍ, CONCORRENTES? Amy, QUEM É ESSE KURT? **_Não vou te contar, lindinho._** Epa. Lindinho o caralho. LINDÃO! COM Ã-O! **_¬¬ Por Madeleine..._** Eu não fico me culpando por aí pelo o que eu fiz com a Amy, prima Ana. Você deve estar sonhando com isso. **_E mesmo se ele pedir perdão, eu não vou aceitar_._ Afinal, eu tenho o telefone do Kurt mesmo (; - piscadela safada -_** AMELIA HOPE CAHILL, QUEM É KURT?** _Viu como o céu tá bonito hoje?_** Não mais bonito que eu. **_¬¬ Aham, claro. GEMER ENQUANTO DORME? HMMM..._** '-' Não crie espectativas, Amy_- _**_Nunca disse que estava._**_ -_, eu não sou tão sujo assim. **_Só é sujo de cara, porque né..._** Ah, claro. Sujo de cara. Aham... MATERIAL DE CHANTAGEM? O-O **_Duas palavras, Ian: se fudeu._

_Por hoje é só, Cahills. Espero não ter que fazer isso de novo. _**Mentira. Ela ama comentários e responder com a minha pessoa, certo Amy? **_Nada a declarar."_

* * *

><p>Ian encontrou-se sorrindo retardamente para a tela do computador. Irritar Amy poderia tornar-se um ótimo passatempo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeey meu povo! ESTOU DE FÉRIAS! UHUUUUUUL! \o E eu acabei de postar um capítulo malicioso, cheio de duplo sentido e com palavrão. TO TÃO FELIZ :D<strong>

**Basicamente, é para vocês perguntarem coisas para a Amy e o Ian, como a Ana fez. Obrigada pelos elogios da fanfic, vocês tornam o meu dia muito mais feliz (:**

**Então... Alguém quer perguntar para a Amy e o Ian? Ah, sim, quase esqueci. Ana, se você ler isso - melhor, se qualquer um ler isso, quero que saibam o porquê da Amy não saber quem é Evan: essa fanfic está entre o último livro e o Vespers Rising. No Vespers Rising, só depois de umas semanas de escola a Amy sabe quem é Evan. Então ela não sabe nesse ponto da história quem ele é... Mas depois... Bem, veremos.**

**~CaahT39C  
><strong>


	3. Papo sobre gays e desejos

**Se você tem uma mente ingênua, por favor, faça algo para si mesmo e NÃO LEIA isto. Mentes poluídas e/ou maliciosas, sintam-se a vontade.**

**Aviso: contém muitos palavrões e eu não me responsabilizo por tornar as suas mentes poluídas com frases de duplo sentido ou sentido bem exposto.**

**Sim, isso continua para este capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Amy começou a gostar mesmo de seu blog, apesar de Ian ter hackeado o coitado logo no início. Ela não conseguia admitir que o fato de Ian ter hackeado seu blog havia trazido mais comentários e era até um pouco engraçado respondê-los com ele.<p>

No dia seguinte, ela mal esperava terminar a aula para chegar em casa e ver se alguém tinha comentado. Estava tão submersa em seus pensamentos que não notou um garoto moreno e que usava óculos encarando-a discretamente durante a aula, perguntando para si mesmo se falaria ou não com a aluna nova.

* * *

><p>Chegando a casa, abriu rapidamente o blog e sorriu ao ver que tinha seis comentários - três de desconhecidas e três de seus primos. Olhou para o relógio do computador: 13:50. Duvidava muito que Ian estivesse online - deveria estar fazendo o seu soninho de beleza - então começou a responder os comentários.<p>

_"Olá blogueiros! Nossa, seis comentários! Estou tão feliz (: Finalmente algo me tira dessa minha vidinha_ **sem o Ian Kabra gostoso do meu lado!** _NÃO ACREDITO. SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ACREDITO!_ **Que eu sou gostoso? Isso é tão óbvio! **_NÃO ISSO!_ **É porque você sabe que eu sou gostoso e nem precisa afirmar. **_ARG. Esquece. _**Esquecer o quanto eu seduzo? Faça-me o favor! Impossível!**_ Ian Kabra, DÊ UM FORA AGORA- _**na sua possível namorada (afinal, como um deus grego como você não tem namorada?) porque eu desejo o seu corpo aqui e agora. _-_**_DO. MEU. BLOG!_ **Nunca, amor. **_¬¬ O amor foi necessário? _**Totalmente. **_E se você tiver namorada- _**COMO ASSIM "SE"? -**_duvido que ela seja humana. Deve ser a sua ursinha. _**A rainha Amelia NÃO É UMA URSINHA! É um objeto de pelúcia que apresenta sedosos pelos marrons.** _Ou seja, uma ursinha._** Ah, tanto faz. **_Respondemos os comentários ou não? _**O-O POR LUKE! AMY FINALMENTE ACEITOU QUE SOMOS UMA DUPLA! **_¬¬ E lá vem a pirralhisse de novo._ **Pirralhisse? QUE TIPO DE PALAVRA É PIRRALHISSE? **_Do tipo que tem como sinônimo "Ian Kabra". _**Ai, doeu. **_Cahill 1, Kabra 0._

* * *

><p><em><span>"Natalie Fabulosa (melhorou, irmão querido?):<span>_

_É claro que a prima Ana não está morta, seu idiota. E sim, órfã, ele tem um ursinho. Não é infantil? Quando ele tá com "medinho", aperta o ursinho sobre o peito e cochicha as seguintes palavras: Eu te amo, Amy. NEM TENTE NEGAR, IAN. EU TENHO GRAVADO!"_

* * *

><p><em>HAHAHAHHAHAH! MEU DEUS. MEU DEUS! NATALIE, TE ADORO!<em> **O-O NATALIENE ISABELLE KABRA, AGUARDE ATÉ DE NOITE E VOCÊ VERÁ O QUE É DESMAIO APÓS SER ATINGIDA POR UM DARDO DA ISABEL.** _O.Õ? Nataliene?_ **Inventei aqui.**_ Ah sim._ **Enfim.** **Tudo que a Natalie acabou de dizer é mentira, e eu não cochicho aquelas palavras.** _Alguém está desejando o meu corpo!_ **Só se for o Kurt.** _~le cara de safada~ Verdade._ **EU ESTAVA BRINCANDO! E, POR FAVOR, QUEM É KURT?** _Ninguém, pessoa-que-deseja-o-meu-sangue-e-corpo._ **Edward Cullen? MAS O QUE? Eu não sou porpurinado nem gay! **_Reconsidere a última parte._ **EU. NÃO. SOU. GAY! O QUE TE FAZ PENSAR QUE EU SOU GAY, AMELIA?** _1) Você tem uma ursinha. Que lindo - não. 2) Você fica preocupado com roupas. 3) Eu lembro muito bem quando, na Coreia, você sussurrou "Preciso fazer as mãos assim que voltar." depois de encarar as suas unhas. Se você não quer sair do armário, o problema é de quem? Com certeza não é meu._ **... Eu não acredito que li isso.** _Informações exclusivas sobre a opção sexual de Ian Kabra só aqui, no blog da Amy! Cahill 2, Kabra 0._** A parte da Coreia é mentira! E mesmo se for verdade: hm... Tava prestando atenção no que eu sussurrava, né? **_¬¬ Aff, Kabra, aff._

* * *

><p><em><span>"JadyAmaráOHammerEternamente:<span>_

_Ianísio Luke Kabra, você ta achando que eu sou burra? Sou Lucian "gostosão" ¬¬ como você pode achar que eu não notei a MEGA mensagem subliminar em "KraudiaKeroTeuKorpo Téacama Paulina Gerardment"? PORRA AMY, VOCÊ É CEGA, ANIMAL! u_u _

_Ian uma dica: PARA DE HACKEAR A PORRA DO BLOG DA AMY E VAI ATÉ BOSTON AGARRAR ELA! (ou possuir o corpo dela .-. como você preferir) _

_Ah e Sinead... Antes que eu me esqueça, VAI TOMAR NO CÚ, OKAY! EU TE ODEIO, SUA VACA! _

_Acho que é só, Beijinhos :3"_

* * *

><p><strong>MEU NOME NÃO É IANÍSIO LUKE KABRA, PELO AMOR DE LUKE! <strong>_Nem notou o nome dela né?_** Como assim o nome- O-O? **_É, exatamente a minha cara quando vi._** Que pessoa normal ama um Holt? **_Duvido muito que isso tenha sido um elogio, Ian._** Não foi mesmo. E EU SOU GOSTOSO MESMO! U-Ú Certo Amy? **_... Não me pergunte isso._** AH, ENTÃO VOCÊ AFIRMA QUE SOU! ~le cara safada~ **_Eu não afirmei porra nenhuma ¬¬_** Mesmo assim, eu ainda sou gostoso e você deseja o meu corpo. **_Aham, aham. Claro. E É CLARO QUE EU NOTEI A MENSAGEM SUBLIMINAR! Ian é muito safado._** Ai, ai, delícia, assim você me mata (8) **_O.Õ? Que tipo de música é essa?_** ... Eu digitei essa música? **_Digitou._** Merda. **_HMMM, DEVE SER ESSA A MÚSICA QUE VOCÊ ESCUTA QUANDO GEME DE NOITE G-G_** Amy, querida, eu já disse: NÃO CRIE ESPECTATIVAS! **_Não estou criando._** Tem como responder as perguntas da nossa querida prima que ama um Holt ou não? **_Eita, TPM, foi? _**EU SOU UM MENINO! **_Sério? Tem certeza?_** AMELIA HOPE CAHILL, É CLARO QUE EU TENHO CERTEZA! **_Hm... Se você diz._** Quer vir aqui em casa para eu provar que sou homem? ~le cara de safado~ **_ECA. NÃO. CRUZES! AAARG!_** Eu sei que você deseja o meu corpo. **_ENFIM. Jady, querida, ELE NÃO VIRÁ PARA BOSTON E ME AGARRAR, ok?_** ... Mas... **_O-O IAN!_** Ah, sei lá. Pode rolar uma parada e tal, eu ter que provar para você que sou menino e acabar te... **_AAAARRRG! _**Eita, TPM, foi? **_PARA. COM. ISSO._** Nunca. **_Não vai parar?_** Não. **_Vai continuar aqui?_** Sim. **_Gosta de me irritar?_** AMO! **_Quer morrer?_** Achei que você era a favor da paz. **_E eu sou, MAS PERCO AS MINHAS VIRTUDES QUANDO EU ESTOU COM VOCÊ._** Até a castidade? **_IAN! VOCÊ É UM SAFADO, NOJENTO, RIDÍCULO-_** Lindo, tesão, gostoso e safadão! **_Tenho certeza que a música não é assim, E QUE ELA TAMBÉM NÃO SE APLICA A VOCÊ._** Aplica-se em quem então? **_Kurt (:_** QUEM. É. KURT? **_Ciúmes, Ian querido? Tá tenso, tá?_** Não estou com ciúmes, Amelia. Nem tenso. SÓ QUERO SABER QUEM É KURT! **_Ih, olha a TPM. Eu tenho um remédio aqui que pode-_** AMELIA HOPE CAHILL, EU SOU UM MENINO E NÃO TENHO TPM, CARALHO! **_Eu ainda tenho as minhas dúvidas '-'_** ¬¬ Tem mesmo? **_Tenho._** Vou tirar uma foto das minhas partes aí veremos se- **_IANÍSIO LUKE KABRA, ISSO É UM BLOG DECENTE!_** Nenhum blog que tenha Ian Kabra é decente. **_VOCÊ NEM DEVERIA ESTAR AQUI PARA COMEÇO DE CONVERSA!_** Enfim. Eu sou menino e não tenho TPM, ao contrário de você, que deve estar. **_EU. NÃO. ESTOU. CO-_** Foda-se. E Jady, uma última coisa: Sinead saberá que você odeia-a. Eu tenho o telefone dela (; - piscada safada - **_Por que você teria o telefone dela?_** Ciúmes, Cahill? **_Nunca, Cobra._** Dejá vu de novo? **_Com certeza._** Você ainda quer o meu corpo, pode falar. **_PARA COM ISSO OU EU FALO PARA A NATALIE SOBRE... _**Sobre? **_Merda, não sei chantagens que posso usar contra você._** Você não sabe porque não existem. Eu sou um ser perfeito. **_Lembre-se da sua ursinha tarada._** A RAINHA AMELIA FELÍCIA DANIELLE SABRINA KRAUDIAKEROTEUKORPO TÉACAMA PAULINA GERARDMENT II NÃO É TARADA! **_MENTIIIIRA!_** Você só diz isso porque não sabe o que é tarado de verdade. **_Já se olhou no espelho?_** Claro. Olho cinco vezes a cada meia hora, por quê? **_¬¬ Esquece, não entendeu a piada. (e depois não assume que é gay)_ **EU NÃO SOU GAY, CARALHO! Eu só me preocupo com a minha aparência.**

* * *

><p><em><span>"Ana Kabra:<span>_

_Ian, você achava mesmo que eu, Ana KABRA estava morta? Há! Até parece que só porque não ouviu falar de mim depois DAQUELA missão não quer dizer que morri priminho... Quanto a Titia, sabe que barras de metal não a segurarão para sempre, nos veremos de novo, temos que nos preparar._

_Amy: Não pense que Kurt é perfeito minha cara, sei uns podres sobre esse seu queridinho que você vomitaria só de saber... Não acredite em uma palavra do que Ian digita, querida... Nesse meio tempo que estive "morta" vigiei meu primo, ele está completa e totalmente apaixonado por você, seja esperta, Madrigal, use isso ao seu favor! E esqueça Evan, ele é um completo idiota, nunca confie em alguém assim, confie em mim sei das coisas (não sou como meus primos, eu sou uma KABRA em quem se pode confiar), e se algum dia o encontrar, chute a bunda dele por mim. SANUBIS 4EVER! _

_Ian: VOCÊ PRECISA PARAR DE FICAR NEGANDO A SI MESMO! Pelo amor de Deus se você não quer perdê-la, para de olhar feito bobo para o computador e vai atrás dela! Ou ela irá atrás do Senhorperfeito Kurt! E não cabe a mim dizer quem é ele e onde ele a conheceu mas, confie em mim, eu o conheço, ele é tão bom quanto você em termos de aparência (não que você seja bonito, essa ideia é simplesmente ridícula!) mas em termos de caráter, para Amy pode até ser bom mas ele e tão perigoso quanto os Lucians... E lembre- se as informações sobre a prisão da Titia podem ser satisfatórias, mas não a prenderão para sempre!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpa, prima Ana, MAS DEPOIS DE CINCO MESES SEM NENHUMA INFORMAÇÃO DO SEU PARADEIRO, FICA MEIO DIFÍCIL SABER SE ALGUÉM TÁ VIVO OU NÃO!<strong> _Pelo jeito alguém aqui tá apaixonado. Ficou preocupado, foi?_ **HAHAHAHAAH! Amy, não me faça rir. Ian Kabra? Apaixonado pela prima Ana? Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, tudo bem, mas com a prima Ana?** _E se você fosse apaixonado por mim?_ **... Isso não vem ao caso.** _Ah é. Lembrei. Ian Kabra não pode se apaixonar, porque Ian Kabra não tem coração '-'_ **Já colocou a sua mão sobre o meu peito para saber se eu tenho ou não? **_É claro que não. _**Então, Amelia, antes de dizer que eu não tenho coração, pense em suas palavras.  
><strong>- Ian Kabra disconnects -

_Erm... Então, Ana, quando o Ian voltar a gente termina de responder, ok? Tchau."_

* * *

><p>Talvez ele estivesse somente exagerando. Talvez aquilo tenha sido outro ataque de seu ego. Quando Amy supôs a ideia dele ser apaixonado por ela, ele pensou o quão ridículo aquilo era. Porém ela continuou: ele não tinha coração. Ian nunca se importou: afinal, era melhor ter dinheiro ou um coração idiota? O tempo passou, e todas as suas bases foram desmoronando - a pessoa que dizia os princípios dele estava presa. Agora ele pensava: será que vale mais um coração ou papel impresso? Não havia mais ninguém para provar o contrário, ou talvez realmente existe, porém ele ainda não enxergou quem...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Prima Ana, estou escrevendo isso antes que a Amy volte - não quero que ela veja. Acho que é impossível ela não ver, mas não custa tentar. Eu vou responder o que foi redirecionado para mim, e não para a Amy (POR QUE TODOS DIZEM QUE EU SOU APAIXONADA POR ELA?).<strong>

**Negar a mim mesmo? Faça-me o favor: _eu não gosto de Amy Cahil._ Como assim "perdê-la"? Como eu iria perdê-la? Ela é a criatura mais inteligente, sensata e adorável da Terra, ela _nunca_ se perderia - ainda mais de mim. Ela ainda deseja o meu corpo, lembra? **_Aí: ou você para com esse negócio de que eu desejo o seu corpo, ou eu não posso pedir desculpas._ **Amy! ... Espera... Merda. Não acredito que você leu-** _eu sou inteligente, sensata e adorável, Ianísio Luke Kabra? _**Eu escrevi isso, não escrevi? Então deve ser verdade. **_Ou mentira, né? Não se pode confiar em um Lucian. _**Pode confiar em mim nesse ponto.**_ Aham, aham. CLARO!_** E como assim pedir desculpas?**_ ... Erm... Então... Desculpa pelo o que eu disse antes - eu sei que você tem coração, mesmo que ele não funcione-_** EI!**_ - e eu nem acredito que acabei de pedir desculpa para alguém que deveria _me_ desculpar, e não ao contrário. _**Desculpar pelo o que, posso saber? **_'-' Mas é um lerdo mesmo... Esquece. Mesmo se você lembrasse, eu nunca aceitaria as suas desculpas._** EU NÃO SOU LERDO! (e voltando para o assunto responder-a-pergunta) EU SOU BONITO SIM, PRIMA ANA! Amy, confirme para ela, por favor. **_Ele parece um cruzamento de hipopótamo com baleia._** Amelia Hope Cahill, VOCÊ SABE O QUANTO EU SOU GOSTOSO!**_ Hm... A prima Ana está certa: a pura ideia de considerá-lo bonito é ridícula, mas já na parte do Kurt... Bem, impossível não confirmar. Só nesta parte: como assim ele tem podres? Tipo o que, hein? _**Tipo: ele não é o garoto que eu estou apaixonada por.**_ E quem seria? _**Eu, obviamente.**_ HAHAHAHAAH! Oh, Kabra, não me faça rir! Eu? Apaixonada por um safado babaca? Por Madeleine! Isso é totalmente _**possível, já que o meu desejo de obter o corpo de Ian Kabra apodera-se do meu corpo a partir do momento em que eu digito coisas com ele. **_Isso é o que você pensa e reza todas as noites para ser verdade. _**Tenho certeza absoluta disso (menos na parte de rezar), assim como eu sei que o Kurt tem podres - mesmo não sabendo quem é o indivíduo.**_ Quer mesmo saber quem é o Kurt?_** SIM, SIM, SIM! **_Vai ficar querendo, Ian ciumento. _**Uia, como eu to com medinho. **_Do que? Da concorrência? _**Que mané concorrência! Eu sou único na sua vida. **_Isso é o que você acha... _**Quer dizer que você afirma que eu sou alguém na sua vida? **_Claro que afirmo! VOCÊ É O MEU PRIMO, SEU IDIOTA. E depois eu que estou criando expectativas._** Touché, prima.**

_Quem é Evan? Sério, povo, QUEM É EVAN? E se eu finalmente souber quem é Evan... Eu chuto a... Bunda dele O.Õ_** Essa é a minha garota!** _Sua garota o caralho**.**_** Amy, pare de negar para si mesma o quanto me ama.** _A prima Ana está certa: deveria usar o seu amor por mim ao meu favor. _**Ela está maluca, isso sim, porque eu não tenho nenhum sentimento por você. **_Claro, Ian, claro. SANUBIS 4EVER! _**Ainda quero saber que porra é essa. **_Por mim, você nunca saberá, porque eu nunca contarei nada para você. _**Deve ser por isso que você não afirma logo que me ama e deseja o meu corpo. Cahill, 2. Kabra, 1.**

* * *

><p><em><span>"Cami Cahill:<span>_

_Oi. Eu não faço à menor ideia de quem vocês são, mas queria saber: vocês tão namorando?_

_E como assim a Isabel (quem?) não é mais sua mãe?_

_Achei muito hilário ficar vendo vocês discutindo e agradeceria se vocês me explicassem (ou tentassem) essa história toda."_

* * *

><p><strong>Olá, Cami... Cahill? Espera aí. Se você é Cahill, como não sabe quem é Ian Kabra? <strong>_E lá vamos para a metidez novamente... _**MAS ISSO É UM ABSURDO, AMY! EU SOU MUNDIALMENTE CONHECIDO E É UMA AUDÁCIA ESSA... CRIATURA NÃO SABER QUEM EU SOU! **_"Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today, I want to be part of it, Amyan, Amyan!" _**… Amy, QUE PORRA É ESSA? **_Eu vi em um tumblr de uma prima nossa. Ela que fez... Bem, não exatamente. Foi inspirada na música "New York, New York". _**O que é "Amyan"? **_Sei lá. _**Parece algo como Sanubis. **_Junção de nomes? _**É O.Õ **_É a junção de Sadie com Anúbis. Então Amyan seria... O-O _**Que? Por que o "O-O"? **_NADA, NADA. ESQUECE QUE EU ESCREVI AQUILO! APAGA DA MEMÓRIA. _**Em... Então, tá né?**

_NÃO, CAMI, NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS NAMORANDO!_** O que essa garota tem na cabeça? **_Bosta? _**Provavelmente. **_Ainda me pergunto o que a fez pensar que estávamos namorando. _**Isso é um ponto que precisa ser pensado seriamente. **_Concordo. _**OH MEU DEUS, AMY CAHILL CONCORDA COMIGO EM ALGO! **_¬¬ Não vai se acostumando. _**Oh Amy, querida, eu sei que você finalmente se rendeu aos charmes de Ian Kabra! **_Nos seus sonhos pornográficos de adolescente, Ian, só nos seus sonhos._ **PORNOGRÁFICOS? Eu não sou tão sujo assim, por Luke!** _¬¬ Como quiser, Ian._

**Isabel Kabra era a minha mãe (sobrenome serve para algo), mas ela foi presa e condenada por três homicídios. A partir daí, ela renunciou a mim e a Natalie (minha irmã) como filhos dela. Para quaisquer informações adicionais, vede a história "Verdade?" da pessoa que relatou o que aconteceu dentro do tribunal da Isabel. **_Quem foi? _**Alguma coisa T39C. **_O.Õ? _(N/A: eu _nem_ fazendo propaganda da minha fanfic da Isabel Kabra. Ignore, por favor.)

* * *

><p><em><span>"Thata Cahill:<span>_

_Ian, duvido que você esteja fazendo isso só porque não tem o que fazer... Sei que é porque você ama a Amy e deseja o corpo dela - não que ela não deseje o seu também... Mas vou direto ao ponto, por que vocês não param logo de frescura e admitem que se amam logo? kkk' _

_Ian, não venha me dizer que você não faz esse tipo de coisa, que é humilhante demais para um Cobra, não viu? "_

* * *

><p><strong>Será que todo mundo nessa porra é Cahill? <strong>_Pelo jeito, sim. _**Como eles acham esse blog tão fácil? **_Isso é uma ótima pergunta. _**De repente você concorda comigo em tudo... O que aconteceu? **_¬¬ Fala sério, eu não disse que concordei com você! _**Como alguém não pode concordar com Ian Kabra? **_'-' RESPIRA, AMY. RESPIRA. _**Eu sei que isso já está ficando velho, mas... TPM é fogo, né? **_5... 6... _**Arroz inglês! **_Meu Deus, é o arroz do Ian. _**Há-há-há, nossa, como essa piada é boa. **_É a mais pura verdade. _**O que? Que você deseja o meu corpo? **_QUER PARAR COM ISSO? _**Achei que alguém tinha te ensinado que não se deve mentir. **_Duvido muito que tenham ensinado isso para você. _**Hm... É. **

_EU. _**NÃO. **_DESEJO. _**O. **_CORPO. _**DE. **_IAN _**CAHILL! **_... Ian Cahill? __Parece outro Cahill da vida._** Ficou estranho esse Ian Cahill. Quando você ia digitar Kabra eu digitei Cahill, e quando eu ia digitar Amy você digitou Ian. **_NÃOOOOO, SÉRIO? _**Tão sério quanto a minha beleza. ****O que? Vai dizer que é mentira? **_Ian, você deveria parar de ser tão metido. _**Eu não sou metido, eu me tenho certeza ~le cara de galã~ **_Aham... Claro!_

_Eu não amo o Ian. Nunca. Eca. Nojo. _**Eu também não amo a Amy, mas ela me ama. **_– rolando os olhos – _**Claro que me ama, Amy. Afinal, eu sou bonito, tesão, lindo e gostosão –****além de ter um corpo de deus grego. **_É claro que eu não amo o Ian. Afinal, ele é idiota, babaca, metido e boni- bobão. _**Eu vi ali um resquício de bonito, hein? Admita logo, Amy, você me acha bonito! **_Só em um milhão de anos. _**Isso é coisa de criança. Qual é! Você tem 16 anos, não 5. **_E você tem 16 anos com mentalidade de uma criatura de 7. _

**A Amy não faz o meu tipo, se é o que você está comentando, Thata. **_Nem ele faz o meu. _**Olha a mentira, Amy... **_7... 8... _**Deseja o meu corpo! **_O-O Não acredito que isso rimou. Simplesmente não acredito. _**Essa música acabou de receber um toque de Ian Kabra. Agora ela ficou perfeita. **_Foi só falar, cara... SÓ FALAR!_

* * *

><p><em>Então é isso, blogueiros! <em>**Amanhã vocês verão a rendição de Amelia Hope Cahill admitindo o quanto eu sou gostoso, bonito, tesão, que ela deseja o meu- **_Ian. Tomar em le cu."_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Terceiro capítulo postado! Uhuuuul! \o/**

**Reviews adoráveis?**

**~CaahT39C  
><strong>


	4. Chutes na bunda e ciúmes

**Se você tem uma mente ingênua, por favor, faça algo para si mesmo e NÃO LEIA isto. Mentes poluídas e/ou maliciosas, sintam-se a vontade.**

**Aviso: contém muitos palavrões e eu não me responsabilizo por tornar as suas mentes poluídas com frases de duplo sentido ou sentido bem exposto.**

**Sim, isso _AINDA_ continua para este capítulo. Provavelmente, para todos os capítulos, porque né... Sendo eu quem está escrevendo...**

**Adicionado após escrever a entrada de Amy no blog e outras coisas: SÉRIO GENTE. TEM MUITA MERDA AQUI AHSUAHSAHSUAHSHAUSHAHS.**

* * *

><p>– Amy Cahill? <em>– <em>uma voz um pouco constrangida assustou Amy. Repentinamente, a própria virou para trás.

Atrás de Amy, em pé, com uma mão mexendo nervosamente o cabelo, estava um garoto com olhos castanho e moreno. Era da altura dela e usava óculos. Poderia ser considerado bonito para as definições de todas as garotas.

– C-Como você sabe o meu nome? – a estúpida gagueira de Amy teimou em aparecer, mas aquela pergunta tinha que ser respondida. E se ele fosse um Vesper? Ninguém poderia baixar a guarda.

– Chamada da... Escola. – o tom que o garoto usava parecia quase de pergunta. Ele estava bastante incerto se falava com ela ou não.

Amy não sabia que um garoto bonito prestava atenção na chamada da escola quando eles estavam em aula. Na verdade, ninguém prestava – só ela, a nerd da turma – ou era assim como todos a chamavam. A Cahill não dava a mínima para os apelidos – outrora se constrangeria –, afinal, não seria ela que ficaria de recuperação e teria que aturar mais um mês de aula.

– E você é da minha sala? – era um pouco difícil realmente saber quem eram os seus colegas. A sala tinha cinquenta alunos.

– Sim... – o garoto respondeu vagamente. Parecia pensar em algo.

– E qual é o seu nome? – Amy perguntou casualmente.

– Evan. Evan Tolliver.

Se Amy estivesse bebendo algo, cuspiria na cara do garoto naquele momento. Ela, simplesmente, não acreditava em seus ouvidos. Existe um clã de Cahills videntes, por acaso?

De repente, mudou totalmente a sua expressão de um resíduo de constrangimento para um de confuso.

– Eu deveria... Chutar a sua... _Bunda_ agora. – ela disse incerta. Que tipo de pessoa normal era ela para dizer isso? É claro que Evan não conhecia o seu blog, nem sabia das pessoas que previam o futuro.

Evan levantou uma sobrancelha.

– O _quê_?

– É uma longa, longa história. Não queira saber nem por que. Eu só tenho que chutar a sua bunda.

Evan encarou Amy como se ela estivesse com lepra ou algo do gênero.

– Tem certeza?

Não precisaram mais palavras até que Amy fosse para as costas de Evan, chutasse a bunda dele completamente constrangida e corresse para fora da escola.

* * *

><p>Após completamente arruinar sua reputação na escola, Amy chegou a casa tentando esquecer a cena – também se perguntando por que raios Evan Tolliver falou com ela, ou até como os seus primos sabiam quem era Evan antes dela.<p>

Imaginou que se entrasse no blog e contasse logo tudo, sua mente pudesse se concentrar em algo além do que teve que fazer.

Ela nem viu quantos comentários tinham – estava pouco se importante para eles agora. Só precisava esvaziar a sua mente no momento.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Olá blogueiros! Pois é, voltei. Bem, tenho uma notícia para dar a todos. É algo que precisa tirar da garg- _**Eu disse que ela iria render-se e admitir o quanto eu sou gostoso, bonito, tesão e que ela deseja o meu corpo! **_IAN KABRA. O QUE EU TENHO PARA FALAR É SÉRIO. _**Mais sério que a minha beleza? **_Muito mais sério. _**HÁ, ENTÃO VOCÊ AFIRMA QUE EU SOU BONITO! **_O-O Não, eu não quis dize- _**Claro que quis. **_Não quis. _**Quis sim.** _Não quis._ **Quis.** _Não._ **Quis.** _Não._ **Quis.** _CALE A BOCA QUE EU NÃO QUIS ¬¬_ _VAMOS VOLTAR AO ASSU-_ **Não mesmo.** _Vou ser bem agradável: POR QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU AFIRME QUE VOCÊ É BONITO? _**Porque... Bem, é algo que todos sabem, mas eu quero ouvir de sua boca ****– no caso, de sua digitação. **_E para que fim? Aumentar o seu ego? _**Isso é um efeito automático. **_Ah, desculpa, não sabia que alguém conseguia aumentar algo que já é maior que o universo. _**Ele só ficaria maior quando você admitir que me acha bonito. **_Por que eu? Por que não uma de suas putas que babam nos seus pés? _**Porque você não é fútil como elas. Além do mais, elas sempre afirm- **_Aquilo foi uma espécie de elogio? _**Como é? **_"Porque você não é fútil como elas." Isso foi um elogio, por acaso? _**Erm... Assim... **_Esquece, nem responda. Já sei a resposta. _**¬¬ Respondemos a merda dos comentários ou não? **_Quer mudar de assunto porque não aguenta a pressão de ter elogiado o amor de sua vida? _**CLARO QUE NÃO! Você supondo que eu sou o amor de sua vida é ridículo. É claro que isso é uma **_verdade, porque eu sonho com você todas as noites. E é por isso que eu gemo em todas elas G-G _**Desde quando é você que continua as minhas frases? **_Desde quando eu assumi o controle. _**Do que? Da sua posição na minha cama? **_IAN! OLHA A INDECÊNCIA! _**Não tente negar. **_NEGAR? O QUE EU TENHO QUE NEGAR? _**Agora para aqueles que estão lendo isso, Amy **_– O. QUE. VOCÊ .VAI. DIZER? –**, **_**lembre-se que eu estou te esperando de noite para a nossa trepada básica. **_O-O _**Viu gente? Ela está assustada porque eu acabei de anunciar isso online. **_É claro que eu estou esperando por essa noite. SOMENTE A EU DOS SEUS SONHOS PORNOGRÁFICOS DE ADOLESCENTE! _**Amy... Querida... Você sabe que eu estou brincando! **_Uhum, sei. Só está falando isso porque no fundo esse é o seu maior sonho. _**¬¬ Claro. Bem embaixo da lista de "coisas que nunca farei em sã consciência". Apesar de que se você quiser fazer isso, só basta me deixar bêbado que não quebrarei a lista... **_Isso é o que você quer que eu faça. _**Isso é o que você está dizendo hoje de tarde. Nunca se sabe do hoje de noite... **_Você está dizendo indiretamente que, de noite, você virá para Boston, ficará bêbado e vai achar de maneiras inacreditáveis o meu apartamento? _**Hm... **_POR MADELEINE, VOCÊ ESTÁ ATÉ PENSANDO NA POSSIBILIDADE! _**Onde está todo aquele papo de não criar expectativas? **_Bem no fundo do ralo do banheiro. _**Aaaah, então você está criando expectativas sobre isso, Amelia Hope Cahill?**_ Como eu estava dizendo, nossos queridos primos- _**Não tente mudar de ass- **_Foda-se. Nossos queridos primos são videntes. _**Videntes? Como assim? **_Lembra o Evan? _**Ah, o garoto que você não conhecia? **_É... Ótimo uso do verbo no passado, porque agora conheço. _**O-O **_O que houve?_** Já não basta a merda do Kurt? **_Ah, entendi. Tá tenso, tá? _**Só de tesão por você. **_Enfia o dedinho no cu que passa ¬¬ E depois você não deseja o meu corpo. _**Eu estava puramente brincando. **_Não tem nada de "puro" na sua brincadeira. _**Enfim, conte-me como você conheceu o canalha do Evan. **_Epa, não xingue o Evan de canalha porque ele não é como você. _**EU SOU CANALHA? ULTRAJE! **_Cale a boca que você provavelmente vai gostar do final. _**To quietinho, mamãe Amy! **_¬¬ Aff. _**:D **_Ok então. Lembra que eu prometi que quando eu encontrasse o Evan chutaria a bunda dele? _**Lembro si- O-O VOCÊ CHUTOU? **_Erm... Sim. _(alguns minutos passam-se e Ian não digita mais) _Cadê você, SUA PESTE? Ian? IAAAAAN? _**ESPERA AÍ, DEIXE-ME RIR MAIS UM POUCO. **_Merda ¬¬ Minha reputação foi para as cucuais._**Se um dia você teve uma, quer dizer. **_Ian Kabra, por que você gosta tanto de me irritar, caralho? _**Porque se eu não irritasse, perderia essas pérolas da sua vida. Ou não saberia seu ciclo menstrual. **_Ian querido: tomar em le cuzinho de merda. _**Eu achei que era só "tomar em le cu". **_Aprimorei devido a minha raiva. _**Mas então... Qual foi a reação da criatura? **_... _**Espera, você fugiu, não é mesmo? **_Nada a declarar. _**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, VOCÊ FUGIU! **_Não te interessa se eu fugi ou não, vamos logo responder os comentários. _**Eu sei que você já deve estar bastante irritada com isso, mas... TPM, foi? **_AAARRRRRRG, SEU BABACA!_

* * *

><p><em><span>"Anônimo:<span>_

_Nenhum de vocês me conhece, e eu só vim aqui para fazer uma pergunta para o Ian: quais são as cantadas mais horríveis que você conhece?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Viu Amy? Sou muito mais importante que você. Note que não tem nada para você responder. <strong>_Ian, você por acaso sequer leu a pergunta? _**Claro que eu- O-O COMO ASSIM CANTADAS HORRÍVEIS? **_– rolando os olhos – E assim prosseguimos com o drama. _**– cora levemente – Eu sei... Algumas. **_Como é que é? _**Desculpa Amy, mas todas as "putas que babam nos meus pés" precisam de umas cantadas básicas para não se seduzirem somente com a minha beleza e superioridade. **_Então, conta lá as cantadas, mas eu não vou ser uma de suas putas. _**Não mesmo. Você será a não-fútil da história G-G Isso vai ser engraçado... **_Ai meu Deus._

**Comecemos: doeu? **_O.Õ? _**Quando você caiu do céu? **_Não. O Hamilton sabe pousar bem. _

**Gata, se beleza fosse bosta, você estaria toda cagada. **_Pena que caganito cheira mal e eu não posso me nivelar a você nesse quesito. _**Ouch.**

**Amy, tem um pedaço de carne no seu aparelho... **_O.Õ Mas eu não uso aparel- _**Posso retirar com a minha língua? **_Claro. _**Sério? **_Não. E depois você disse que ninguém deveria criar expectativas._

**E aí, vamos brincar de nuvem? **_... É o que? _**Eu fico nu e você vem ~le cara de galã ~ **_~le tapa virtual~_** Ei, eu só estou brincando! **_Babaca._

**Sabia que eu sou uma lâmpada mágica? **_Sério? ¬¬ _**É só se esfregar em mim que eu realizo todos os seus desejos :999' **_Meu Deus, como alguém cai nessa? Péssima. _

**Já fez aula de canto? **_... Não. _**Então, vai lá para o canto que eu te dou uma aula. **_Own, que lindo. Aula de que? De como envenenar o oponente? _**Não zombe da cantada. **_Fala sério..._

**Ei, me dá uma foto sua? **_Para que raios você quer uma foto minha? ¬¬ _**Para o Papai Noel ver o que eu quero de natal. **_– poker face –_

**Seguinte: eu posso pintar a parede do seu útero de branco? :9 **_O-O QUEM CAI NESTA MERDA? ~le segundo tapa virtual~ _**PORRA, EU JÁ DISSE QUE ESTOU BRINCANDO!**

**Amy, você já viu um menino rico ficar duro em poucos segundos? **_Nunca, por qu- O-O PELO O AMOR DE AFRODITE! ¬¬ Triste essa. _**Mas nessa você caiu, pode falar. **_Super caí. Achei que o chão estava meio solitário e abracei-o. _

**Você gosta de criança? **_Gosto... _**Eu sei fazer ~le cara de galã~ **_~le terceiro tapa virtual~ _**CARALHO AMY!**

**Você faz o meu lado feminino virar lésbica. **_Você faz a minha comida de hoje sair pela boca e causar uma linda desgraça no chão._

**Gosta de estrela? **_Gosto. _**Conheço um hotel que tem cinco. **_Bom para você, Ian querido. Leve as suas putas para lá então. _

**Chame-me de horário de verão e vem perder uma horinha comigo. **_Aff, perder para que se eu tenho o telefone do Kurt? _**Sou mais gostoso que ele. **_Como você tem tanta certeza? ¬¬ _**Ninguém é mais gosto que eu :9' **_– rolando os olhos –_

**Quer ir para a lua? **_... _**Então, senta no meu colo que o foguete sobe. **_~le quarto tapa virtual~ _**TEM COMO PARAR? **_Não._

**Você gosta de música? **_Amo. _**Então vem de ré sem dó. **_¬¬ Não tem mais o que inventar._

**Olha, eu não sou Facebook, mas se você me curtir posso te dar uma cutucada depois. **_Horrível. _**Essa aí vende legal. **_Quem perguntou mesmo?_

**Você é quadrada? **_Não... _**Então rola. **_OK, OK, PARE JÁ COM ESTA MERDA QUE JÁ ENCHEU ¬¬ _**Só mais duas que eu inventei agora! Por favor! **_Arg._

**Seja o 6 do meu 9. **_... Por Deus... _**Entendeu? 69? ~le cara safada~ **_Entendi, babaca. Qual é a última? _**Essa aqui:**

**Seja o 39 que eu serei as suas pistas. **_PELO AMOR DE- Ian, próximo comentário, por favor. _**Não aguentou a minha sedução, não é mesmo? **_Sua sedução de primata. _**Próxima piada.**

* * *

><p><em><span>"GabrielMortoInteligenteSi:<span>_

_Olá, Ian._

_Não, eu não morri na explosão em Guatemala, para fazer um aviador dar cascudos em um Vesper._

_Bom, eu imagino que vocês ainda estão brigando, então Amy, crie outro blog._

_Ian, meu caro, Kurt é só alguém que conheceu Amy e mostrou inclinação por ela, e sério, ou vocês fazem as pazes ou Kurt fica com Amy._

_Bom, a sua rainha se chama Amy, Ian eu tenho minhas fontes._

_E Amyan é Amy e Ian, conexão amorosa entre vocês dois."_

* * *

><p><em>Por que todo mundo fala oi para o Ian e nunca para mim? <em>**Amy, isso é óbvio: eles gostam mais de mim. **_Minha pergunta é... COMO? _**Amy, a resposta você já sabe de cor e salteado. **_Claro que sei ¬¬ _**E eu nem sabia que teve uma explosão na Guatemala, primo Gabriel. **_(ele nunca foi de seu interesse gay mesmo, para que dar atenção, certo?) _**AMELIA HOPE CAHILL! **_Sou inocente *-* _**Super inocente. **_Então, primo Gabriel, eu não criaria outro blog porque o babaca do Ian hackearia do mesmo jeito, pelo o que eu conheço dele. _**Ela não está mais do que certa nesse ponto. **

**EXPLIQUE O QUARTO PARÁGRAFO, AMELIA HOPE CAHILL. **_Percebeu que você já usou o meu nome completo nessa resposta duas vezes? Pelo jeito alguém está com TPM hoje de novo. _**ARG, CALE A BOCA E EXPLIQUE. **_Ué, o primo Gabriel não está mais do que certo (sendo que eu não entendi o que fazer as partes com você mudaria o rumo do Kurt ficar comigo, mas enfim) – apesar de que o Kurt não mostrou só uma "inclinação" por mim. _**Amy, responda-me só uma coisa: esse tal de Kurt te beijou? **_Por que você quer saber? _**Responda que eu vou parar de hackear o seu blog. **_MEU DEUS, EU CONSIGO OUVIR OS ANJOS CANTANDO, AS PORTAS DO PARAÍSO SE ABRINDO PARA EU ENTRA- _**Responde logo, porra. **_Sim. _**... ... ... ... ... **_O.Õ? _**Vou ser bem claro: ****COMO VOCÊ DEIXOU ISSO ACONTECER, AMELIA? SABE QUE VOCÊ PODIA ESTAR COM SAPINHO NESSE MOMENTO POR CAUSA DOS GERMES DAQUELE SER DE ESGOTO? **_O único ser do esgoto aqui é você. _**O único ser que está com sapinho é você. **_Depois de todas aquelas putas que você beijou, nunca ficou com sapinho? _**... **_Espera um minuto... VOCÊ NUNCA BEIJOU AQUELAS PUTAS, NÃO É MESMO? _**Mas entã- **_MEU DEUS. IAN KABRA, _O _Ian Kabra, NUNCA BEIJOU UMA GAROTA NA VIDA! _**Você e eu sabemos que isso é mentira. **_Não. Se. Atreva. _**Você sabe muito bem que é uma mentira sem pé nem cabeça, Cahill. **_Se. Você. Falar. Eu juro, Kabra. Você. Estará. MORTO. _**Porque você sabe muito bem um exemplo de quem eu já beijei. **_Eu vou te perseguir para sempre se você FALAR, SEU BABACA. _**E o exemplo é você.** _...Ele contou... _**Gabriel, depois de ontem eu comecei a pensar que raios era Amyan, e eu percebi o que era. **_... Ele falou mesmo... _**E que era a junção do meu nome com o da Amy. **_E depois de hoje, agora o mundo todo sabe que faz bastante sentido juntarem os nossos nomes, porque o filho da puta do Ian contou. Sabe de uma coisa, Kabra? _**O que, Cahill? **_Eu respondi a sua pergunta, e espero que você cumpra com a sua parte do acordo e SUMA DO MEU BLOG. _**Há-há-há, você realmente acreditou naquilo? Agora que eu não saio mesmo. **_Desgraçado, vadio, safado, babaca. _**Faltou: lindo, gostosão e que-eu-desejo-o-corpo-de. **_MORRA, IAN KABRA. AGORA acabou a minha vida social. _**Tome nota que isso é um prêmio: nem todas conseguem beijar Ian Kabra. **_Ah, mas Ian. Tem só um errinho na sua frase. Porque eu me lembro muito bem quem abaixou a cabeçinha para unir os nossos lábios. _**Nem tente revidar- **_E acho que você lembra muito bem que eu era a pessoa embaixo, e levantar a cabeça causaria um grande desconforto para mim. Ou seja- _**Cale. A. Boca. **_Duvido muito que tenha sido _eu_ quem começou o beijo._** Por Luke... Nã- **_A única pessoa que resta é você. Então, você me beijou, não o oposto. _**... ... **_"E, pela primeira vez na vida, Ian estava sem palavras." ~le troll face~ _**Vadia. Odeio quando você usa a lógica. **_No fim, ela é tudo que me salva. _**¬¬ Salvar o que? **_Minha reputação pela revelação que eu beijei um animal irracional, cego por beleza e dinheiro. _**Ouch, como isso doeu. Quero que saiba que meu lado infantil que falou mais alto naquela hora e que aquilo não significou nada para mim. **_Se eu fosse uma idiota, choraria todas as noites com a revelação. Porém, como eu não sou lá considerável idiota, poker face para revelação que de nada me interessou. _

* * *

><p><em><span>"Lauren Collins:<span>_

_Sério, Ian, você devia confessar logo que ama a Amy. Há várias provas que comprovam isso, e uma delas está comigo *sorriso malvado* E, depois, agarrar logo ela e possuir o corpo dela. Não minta, Amy, eu sei que você gostaria, todas as meninas gostam quando o Ian faz isso com elas *risadinha maliciosa*_

_Mas então: qual são os seus hm, interesses, Ian?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Uma prova de que eu amo a Amy? Em suas mãos? Mostre-me então, porque eu não faço à mínima ideia do que você está falando. <strong>_Mas é claro que eu gostaria – se realmente houvesse essas tais meninas de quem você citou. Não é mesmo, Ianzinho querido? _**Nada a declarar.**

**Meus interesses? Bem, pólo, xadrez, caviar e **_Amy Hope Cahill. _**Claro Amy, assim como você deseja. **_Eu naãdaksd quuee deseeoj. _**O.Õ? **_Desculpe, estava comendo uma banana. _**De quem? **_IANÍSIO LUKE KABRA. SAFADO SEM VERGONHA NA CARA! DO SUPERMERCADO, BABACA. _**Quem é "supermercado"? **_Eu mereço... Estou empaca com o único garoto do mundo que não sabe o que é um supermercado. _**O Supermercado gosta de apanhar? **_Como é que é? _**Nada, esqueça. Falando em xadrez, lembrei de uma cantada aqui que eu acho que você vai gostar. **_Meus Deuses, conta logo então. _**Se preto fosse paixão, e branco fosse carinho, o que eu sinto por você seria xadrezinho. **_Ah, essa é decente. Gostei dessa. _**Gay, mas decente. **_Nenhuma novidade no quesito "gay". _**Nem começa.**

* * *

><p><em><span>"Ana Kabra<span>_

_Ian querido, tome cuidado da próxima vez que julgar alguém morto... Você também julga Isabel presa..._

_Amy: COMO OUSA INSINUAR QUE O IAN (Ian!) e EU, Ana KABRA possamos ter... Estremece... Eu realmente espero que você encontre o Evan e dê o meu recado... Bom, quanto ao Kurt, posso garantir a você que a África do Sul não é mais segura com ele lá, eu estive lá recentemente e bom não posso contar... ELES me matariam... E de verdade dessa vez. E Amy eu enviarei a você o vídeo dos... Sonhos de Ian com aquela ursinha, é deprimente para um KABRA... Ele realmente te deseja..._

_Ian: Recapitule o que aconteceu na África quando Natalie implantou aquela câmera em Dan e veja QUEM é aquele cretino... E a propósito estou indo visitar vocês ai em Londres viu? O conselho disse que eu preciso... Hã... Resolver umas coisas por aí. E mudando de assunto, aquela loira com quem você saiu ontem está errada, tinha os mesmos olhos, mas não tinha o cabelo de uma certa ruiva que conhecemos, pare de tentar substituí-la e vá a Boston, querido priminho..."_

* * *

><p><em>Eu só estava implicando com o Ian, Ana. Sei bem como é se sentir ofendida por sequer pensarem em um envolvimento romântico com tal peste. <em>**Ofensa não é uma palavra apropriada para isso- **_CLARO QUE É! -_**, e sim dádiva. **_¬¬ Pelo amor de Afrodite, pare de contar mentiras. _**Mentira? Você sabe que não é mentira. **_Tá bom, Ian. Então não é mentira. _**Ninguém se rende aos charmes de Ian Kabra. **

_POIS É, EU DEI O RECADO PARA ELE. _**(Ainda quero detalhes) **_¬¬ Pode apostar que não terá. E como assim o meu Kurtizinho- _**Peraí, os diminutivos são podem ser utilizados comigo! **_Dane-se. Como o meu Kurtizinho não está seguro na África do Sul? D: _**Amy, eu acho que a frase não é essa. **_O.Õ? _**Esqueça. **_Mande o vídeo, prima Ana, quero ver isso. _**Não tem vídeo nenhum. **_Claro que tem. _**Impossível ter porque aquilo não. Existe. **_Se você diz... _

_COMO A NATALIE IMPANTOU A CÂMERA NO DAN? O-O E ONDE? _**Erm... Não queria saber. **_AI MEU DEUS... TÃO... GROSSO! _**Só um instante, Amelia. Eu sei que minha presença é muito desejada por você- **_pode apostar que__não é. -_**, mas eu quero saber que é Kurt.**

– Ian Kabra disconnects –

_Mas então... Vou ler o que diz no negócio dele. Ana, quando visitá-lo, chute o rosto dele por mim, por favor. Ele saiu com uma loira ontem? Eu pensei que aquele papo todo de putas babando nos pés dele era mentira, mas afinal ele realmente sai com alguém? Hm... Olhos verde-jade, né? Sei. Eu tinha certeza que ele não falava sério dizendo que aquela coisa na Coreia do Sul não significou nada. Ele deseja o meu corpo e só está de drama. POR FAVOR, NÃO PEÇA PARA ELE FAZER ISSO! NÃO QUERO VER A CARA NOJENTA DELE AQUI EM BOSTON! _**Foi por isso então que você vai fazer poker sei lá o que, e não chorar – porque você tem a esperança de que aquilo seja mentira. **_Não concordo com a primeira parte- _**Claro que concorda. **_Mas eu sei que aquilo é mentira. _**Isso é o que você sonha e quer que seja verdade. **_Então, Ian, qual é a coisa mais talentosa que você sabe fazer? _**Ser bonito? ****Seduzir as garotas? ****Ter garotas como a loira de ontem nos meus pés? ****Ser bom no xadrez? **_Não. _**O que é? **_Mentir._** Isso não é lá uma lorota. **_Você mente o tempo todo – como posso ter tanta certeza é a sua pergunta. E a resposta é porque você mente sempre. _**Nem... Sempre. **_Ah é? Então quando você não mentiu, pelo menos para mim? _**Quando eu disse que você era inteligente, sensata e adorável ontem. Quando eu disse que você não era fútil hoje. E, especialmente quando eu disse que você era... Hm... **_O.Õ? _**Que você era... **_Fale logo, fracassado. _**Por que eu sou fracassado? **_PORQUE VOCÊ NUNCA MURMURA NADA. _**É algo um pouco difícil de lidar com. **_O que eu era, Ian Kabra? _**Não exatamente o que você era, mas o que eu noto em você. **_Como é? _**Merda, não deveria ter digitado essas palavras. **_O que o "fabuloso" Ian Kabra nota em mim? _**Uma coisa que qualquer garoto notaria. **_Mas você também não é qualquer garoto. Você é diferente dos outros __– para pior, obviamente. _**¬¬ Obrigada pelo elogio. **_Não tem de quê. Agora desembucha. _**TENHO COISA MELHOR PARA VER AGORA. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **_Que merda é esta? _**Eu estou rindo histericamente. **_E por quê? _**Porque o Kurt é um fracassado que tenta conquistar as garotas jogando xadrez. Que método... **_Posso dizer que ele é bem mais fofo do que outros métodos que você utiliza. _**Como você se apaixonou por esse cara? **_Já disse: ele é fofo, doce, gentil, bonito... E *suspira* só veste camisas xadrez, e toda menina sabe como camisa xadrez conta pontos no quesito bonito. _**Bem, o que as minhas menina- **_As suas meninas, devo lembrá-lo, são putas. Elas aceitam qualquer cara – provavelmente, sem nada no corpo é bem melhor. E quem era aquela loira? Outra puta? _**Não, ela não era puta. Ela era... Diferente. Formidável, digamos. **_Esse blog virou um treco estranho de relacionamentos. __Continue, por favor. _**E quando ela conversava, sabia escolher as palavras bem. Não se jogava como as outras. E quando ela me olhava... Eu me perdia naqueles lindos olhos. **_Quem diria que Ian Kabra tinha um lado bom dentro da alma. _**Ah, cale a boca. **_^^ Mas... Como você se perdia naqueles olhos? _**Eu não sei bem como dizer. Era uma sensação boa, como se fosse só olhar naqueles olhos que todos os problemas sumiriam. Que tudo ao redor sumiria. **_Nossa, e qual é o nome da infeliz? _**¬¬ Não tem graça. O nome dela é Jasmin.** _Hm... _**Só que... Erm... **_O.Õ? _**Ah, é complexo. Não quero mais mostrar meu lado sensível. Tenho que mandar a minha superioridade para esse bando de germes da sociedade americana. **_Pois é, ele não muda. Mas pode contar para a mamãe Amy o problema da tal Jasmin. _**É que, mesmo com aquela sensação... Esse era o problema, era só uma sensação. E aquilo só acontecia quando ela me olhava nos olhos. Depois, nada mais acontecia de especial. **_E qual era o problema dela? _**Não sei. **_Os cabelos? ~le cara safada~ _**O que tem nos cabelos? O.Õ **_Você sequer leu o que a sua prima Ana escreveu? _**Na verdade, não. Eu só peguei da parte sua citando uma tal de loira que logo sabia do que se tratava e vi o que você está escrevendo. Aí eu já sabia. **_Bom, depois, se quiser, pode ler. _**Espera aí, por que você quer que eu leia?**

* * *

><p><em> Então é isso, blogueiros. Amanhã viremos com mais respostas felizes (ou não) de seus comentários. <em>**O-O POR LUKE. AMY, EU NÃO QUIS DIZER AQUILO- **_Tarde demais. Já tenho meu material de chantagem sobre você. _**Merda. Merda. Merda. **_HÁ-HÁ, como é bom ser má."_

* * *

><p><strong>O que esse capítulo teve, basicamente: muito OOC por parte de ambos (muito mais da parte do Ian no final). Lindas palavras. Cantadas muito fail que eu encontrei por aí. Amy chutando – FINALMENTE – a bunda do Evan. Ian admitindo indiretamente o poder dos olhos da Amy sobre o mesmo. Clichêrismo, culpa de uma mente que necessitava de Amyan. Ah, e sim, o aparecimento de outra Jasmin bitch.<strong>

**E o Ian com ciúmes do Kurt. Coisa básica. Linda. VAI TER CIÚMES DO EVAN, VAI IAN! Kurt é passado.  
><strong>

_**DA ONDE SAIU ESTA MERDA?**_

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, e eu recebi aquela review do Anony no último segundo e ela valia a pena ser a primeira. **

**Reviews adoráveis por um péssimo capítulo? :3 **

**~CaahT39C**


	5. Insônia, vídeos e limites

**Se você tem uma mente ingênua, por favor, faça algo para si mesmo e NÃO LEIA isto. Mentes poluídas e/ou maliciosas, sintam-se a vontade.**

**Aviso: contém muitos palavrões e eu não me responsabilizo por tornar as suas mentes poluídas com frases de duplo sentido ou sentido bem exposto.**

**É, adivinhou. Este aviso ficará para sempre até o término desta fanfic super fail.**

**Mais uma coisa pequena: sintam-se trollados. E sim, eu ainda sei trollar a mente de vocês.**

* * *

><p>– "E a verdade... A verdade dói, machuca. Porém, sara com o tempo. Já a mentira corrói a sua alma e a deixa vulnerável para quaisquer ataques da sociedade."<p>

Um silêncio se fez na sala. Amy achava que aquilo tinha ficado ridículo para uma redação, mas realmente queria saber a opinião dele.

– E então? – ela perguntou um pouco incerta. – O que achou?

O menino permaneceu calado por um momento – parecia estar escolhendo as palavras certas, ou simplesmente estava agindo como se não fosse com ele.

Amy encarou-o com uma expressão de tédio.

– Qual é! Não deve ter ficado tão ruim assim!

– Não é que tenha ficado ruim, Amy, eu só acho que você não escreveu isso pensando em uma simples redação escolar.

Amy uniu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

– Como assim?

O menino então se levantou e chegou até perto dela, ou melhor, perto de seu rosto. Surpresa, Amy arregalou os olhos. _O que ele pensa que está..._

Ele colocou as mãos na nuca da menina e puxou a cabeça da mesma para a sua, unindo gentilmente os lábios de ambos. Amy olhava assustada para a união, querendo parti-la. Porém, de algum modo, não conseguia. Sua mente não focava onde os seus olhos estavam.

Foi ele quem parou o beijo, e o fez encarando Amy com um olhar triste.

– Acho que fez isso pensando em mim.

Amy balançou a cabeça, ainda em choque. _Eu acabei de beijá-lo? Não, ele que me beijou. Mas o que..._

– Ian, perdeu a cabeça? – E ela tinha certeza que não estava somente falando da redação.

* * *

><p>Amy acordou assustada, suando frio. Que tipo de sonho era aquele? Sonho não, <em>pesadelo<em>. Ela? Beijando uma cobra? Por Madeleine, como ela pôde imaginar aquilo? Até a própria visão dava-a náuseas.

Olhou para o criado-mudo, onde estava um relógio digital. Duas da manhã, Sábado. A Cahill soltou um gemido de frustração. Ela tinha que dormir bem esta noite, porém parecia que a insônia havia pegado-a depois de ter acordado.

Encarando o escuro de seu quarto, milhões de pensamentos invadiam a sua cabeça. Por que tinha sonhado com aquilo? Por que especificamente _aquilo_? Involuntariamente, seus olhos viraram-se para a silhueta do computador. Algo dizia para ligá-lo e começar a escrever algo no blog – obviamente Ian não estaria acordado há essa hora.

Então, seria só ela. Só ela com seus pensamentos.

* * *

><p><em>"Olá blogueiros sonâmbulos! Como podem ver, sim, eu estou acordada. Digamos que eu acordei no meio de um pesadelo – graças a Deus que acordei – e não consegui voltar a dormir. Pois é, <em>**insônia. **_O-O IAN? _**Olá ma chérie, sentiu a minha falta? **_Ian, por que raios você está acordado? _**Acho que estamos na mesma situação. **_Insônia? _**Sim, e também foi porque eu acordei de um sonho. **_No meu caso, pesadelo._ **Nossa, como era? **_... Não queria saber. E o seu sonho? _**Se eu falar, você vai pensar coisas além e me irritar profundamente.** _¬¬ Fala logo. _**Só se você contar o seu. **_Touché. _**... ****Ich küsste sie im Traum, und ich wollte es wirklich zu**** sein.** _O.Õ? Como é que é? _**Desculpe, estava comendo uma maçã. **_Treinando beijo para usar na loira? G-G _**Que loira? **_'-' Oh Deus. _**Ah, a Jasmin? **_Já vi o quanto você se interessou nela. _**Percebe-se. **_Coitadinha. _**OPA, OPA. Por quê? **_Efeitos da madrugada, Ian querido. Efeitos da madrugada. _**Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds? **_É, quase isso. _**Entendo. **_Quer responder as perguntas? _**Nasci querendo. **_Só se for o meu corpo. _**Amy, caladinha. **_Ah Ian, nem negue. _**Desde quando nós trocamos de falas? **_Desde quando eu fiquei puta com a sua safadeza nas cantadas. _**Que belo contra-golpe. **_Além de outras coisas que você fez comigo. _**Hmm... O que eu fiz mais com você? **_Ian, nem vem- _**Já sei! Roubei a sua castidade nos seus sonhos! **_Está falando por experiência própria? _**Oh querida, nem negue o seu desejo sobre o meu corpo. **_Merda, já assumiu de novo. _**Eu já assumi bastante coisa esses dias. **_Finalmente saiu do armário! _**Amy...** _O quê?_ **Já mandei você tomar no meio do seu cu?** _Hm... Não hoje._ **ENTÃO VAI TOMAR NO MEIO DO OLHO DO SEU CUZINHO LISO. **_Como você sabe que ele é liso?_** ... Eu... Ahn... Eu...** _Nem continua, assumidor de desejo do meu corpo._ **Vadia.** _Babaca._ **Idiota.** _Feio._ **Também te amo.** _A diferença é que eu falo brincando, já você..._ **Amy, alguém aqui começou a criar expectativas?** _Só se foi você, querendo o meu corpo. E Ian..._ **O quê, amor?** _TAMBÉM TE ODEIO. _**Owwwwn, que linda. Me ama, né?** _É, eu te amo ¬¬_ **ASSUMIU! ALELUIA!** _Cadê aquele tapa de sarcasmo virtual mesmo?_** ... Como é?** _Ah sim, TÁ AQUI. ~le tapa sarcástico virtual~_ **SUA VACA, VOCÊ VAI PAGAR. **_-cantarolando- Alguém aqui estava feliz por eu ter "assumido" o meu amooor._ **Vai à merda, Amy.** _Simpático, como sempre._

* * *

><p><em><span>"LiviaQuerODan4Ever<span>_

_Oi Amy! Sabe, eu acho que você devia responder aos comentários SEM ESSES PROBLEMAS COM O IAN! (ou pelo menos tentar porque, convenhamos, ele é insuportável). Outra coisa, não conta pra ele quem é o Kurt não, viu? É sempre bom ter alguma chance reserva de chantagem. E por último: FALA SÉRIO, AMY! Nós somos Cahills, não é tão difícil descobrir sobre "coisas" que aconteceram na Coreia! Ah, me desculpa pelo nome que eu usei, mas você sabe que é verdade._

_Oi pra você também, Ian. Primeiro: que diabos de sobrenome é KraudiaKeroTeuKorpo Téacama Paulina Gerardment? Todos aqui já perceberam a mensagem nele! Segundo: concordo em parte sobre o Kurt. Mas, ao contrário do que você acha, os meninos realmente ficam lindos em blusas xadrez! É só isso por enquanto."_

* * *

><p><em>FINALMENTE alguém começa falando comigo. <em>**Ah, se sentiu solitária, foi? Claro, eu nem to aí para te dar prazer. **_'-' Ian, caladinho. _**Opa, roubando as minhas falas? **_Quer que eu fale o que? Tome em le cuzinho de merda? _**Linguagem magnífica, Amy.** _Ian, nem negue que você gosta quando eu assumo o poder. _**Claro que amo. Quem enfia a língua primeiro? **_NÃO NESSE SENTIDO! _**Sei, sei. **_Livia, não gostei nem um pouco do seu nome, se quer saber. _**Cadê a Natalie com o dardo? **_Ian... _**O que? Ela me irrita dizendo que eu te amo, e eu irrito a mesma dizendo que ela ama o seu irmão. **_E você nega? _**Nego o que? **_Sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. _**O.Õ? **_Pois é Livia, ele É insuportável. _**Sabe que eu estou aqui, certo? **_NÃO ME DIGA. _**Opa, TPM de novo? **_Olha aqui Kabra- _**Nem negue que eu já sei o seu ciclo menstrual. **_OK, VAMOS BOTAR UNS LIMITES NESSA MERDA DE BLOG. _**Ui, ela ficou irritadinha. **_1) PARA COM ESSA HISTÓRIA DE TPM. _**Aceitável.** _2) PARA DE DIZER QUE EU DESEJO O SEU CORPO. _**Vou parar, já que eu disse tantas vezes que todos sabem já que é verdade.** _3) PARA DE FALAR BESTEIRA, PORQUE EU SOU DECENTE, DIFERENTE DE VOCÊ. _**Eu sou bem decente, você que não percebe. **_Pode apostar que se você fosse decente, eu notaria porque _**afinal, eu noto tudo em você. **_4) PARA DE ME INTERROMPER NO MEIO DA FRASE!_ **É cômico, não paro por nada. **_Cômico só se for para você. _**Aí Amy, sabia que você é nada, certo? **_Muito obrigada pelo elogio comovente, Kabra, mas no momento- _**Porque nada é perfeito. **_Own que lindo, me chamou de perfeita? _**Chamei, porque você é muito perfeitinha. **_... Não gostei do "inha" no final. _**Sério Amy, você não se arrisca. Quer tudo sempre no seu controle. Se eu tivesse a minha beleza sob o meu controle, você acha mesmo que eu seria assim? Claro que não, eu seria mais feio, porque eu acharia que os outros teriam inveja de mim por ser superior. **_E você está dizendo isso por que... _**Cara, enfia esse limites no meio do cu! **_... É, acho que você tem lá a sua razão... _**Novidade. **_E vamos para o 5, para de agir como um metido superficial. _**Ah, entendi. Quer que me aproveitar ao máximo, né? **_Ian, morre. _

_É claro que eu não vou contar quem o Kurt é. _**Maldita. **_Afinal, o Ian com ciúmes é muito engraçado._** Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que EU NÃO ESTOU COM CIÚMES? **_Quantas vezes quiser, amor. Eu nunca vou mudar o meu ponto de vista. _**¬¬ Oh Deus, Amelia Hope Cahill, finalmente se oferecendo aos charmes inebriantes de Ian Kabra. **_Como é que é? _**Chamando-me de amor, hein? **_Alguém aqui disse que não quer as expectativas elevadas. _**Pelo jeito, você parece querer que eu te chame de amor também. **_Nunca disse tal absurdo. _**Adorável, cara Amy. **_Quem? _**Você. **_Eu? _**HÁ! Viu, senhora expectativa? Você está louca para possuir o meu corpo. **_AAAAARRRRGGG PARA COM ESSA PORRA DE EU QUERER O SEU CORPO! _**Por favor, Amy, você está no estado negação no momento. **_¬¬ Olha só, oh King Kong. _**É O QUE? **_Por que você não pega essas piadas do anos 80, sobe no último andar do Empire State, bate nesse peito e, tipo assim, SE JOGA? _**... O.Õ? **_White Chicks, retardado. Você não tem cultura! _**Eu posso até não ter cultura, mas nem você pode negar que beleza eu tenho de sobra ~le cara de galã~ **_Ian, cale a porra da boca. Então, Livia, repetirei: não gostei NEM UM POUCO do seu nome, ok? _**Como eu sei que você não vai gostar muito do que eu comentaria, vou ficar quieto. **_OBRIGADA!_

**Olá, Livia. Vejo que ninguém se esquece de minha presença. **_O que eu fiz, Deus, para receber esse castigo? _**Quer mesmo que eu diga? **_Dispenso, obrigada. _**Sério? Porque, se você quisesse, eu poderia fazer uma lista com mais de cem-** _RESPONDE LOGO A MERDA DA PERGUNTA. _**Ah, sim. Claro. O sobrenome foi feito em uma madrugada como essa (em todos os sentidos), e eu não sei de que mensagem você está falando. **_Eu sei. _**Não estou falando com você, estou respondendo a pergunta. **_¬¬ Anda logo com isso, a gente já enrolou bastante. Temos que ser mais diretos. _**No quesito enrolação, eu te entendi :99999'** _Ian, você é um safado sem vergonha. _**Amy, você é uma idiota que só sabe reclamar. **_Blá blá blá. _**Blá blá blá. **_Uhuul!_ **Uhuul! **_Nha, nha. _**Nha, nha. **_Eu sou babaca. _**Concordo. **_VOCÊ NÃO SEGUIU O MALDITO SCRIPT! _**Acredite Amy, eu nunca sigo. **_Por que eu estou sentindo que tem duplo sentindo nesta merda? _**Nada a ver, amor. **_E Ian, meninos de camisa xadrez seduzem bastante. _**Acho que eu seduzo com camisa xadrez ou não. **_Aff._

* * *

><p><em>"<span>gabriel cahill traumann<span>_

**(N/A: Hm... ****Tecnicamente eu sei o que você me mandou, mas o Ian não. So...)**

_Amy e Ian,_

_Amy, lembra-se de uma incrível frase na Austrália, em que certo homem diz que certo avião pertence ao Sr. Tolliver? LIGUE ISTO COM EVAN TOLLIVER!_

_Ian, você em breve receberá uma mensagem do seu pai, que está no Brasil substituindo a - da sua mãe, minha tia._

_Bom, será que devo dizer para a Amy que o Tolliver faz ótimas tortas de morango e que o Dan o chamará de Homem-Computador, além que o Evan é um Vesper, como seu amigo Ian Vesper-Hollingsworth Kabra?_

_E para o Ian, devo convocar uma partida de Xadrez com o Kurt?_

_P.S.: Sim, sou um mestre na refinada arte de criar rivalidades!"_

* * *

><p><em>... Ai meu Deus. <em>**Que certo homem? **_Ian, manda esse ciúme para o inferno porque a coisa é séria. _**Ciúme? Que ciúme? **_Eu tenho que contar isso para o Dan... _**Não agora, certo? **_¬¬ DÃ, CLARO QUE NÃO! _**E Vikram está no Brasil? Que superioridade do meu pai, devo dizer. **_TIA DELE?_ **Isso é uma longa história, amor.** _Evan sabe cozinhar? _**Evan é um Vesper? **_VOCÊ É UM VESPER!_ **EVAN TOLLIVER, O CANALHA QUE VOCÊ FEZ O FAVOR DE CHUTAR A BUNDA, É UM VESPER? **_IAN KABRA, O CANALHA QUE TENHO A INFELICIDADE DIVIDIR O MEU BLOG COM, É UM VESPER? _**Touché.** _Se você não comentar sobre isso, eu não comento também. _**Feito. **_Dan vai chamá-lo de Homem-Computador? _**Como raios ele vai saber quem é Evan? **_COMO O NOSSO PRIMO SABE DISSO, VOCÊ QUER DIZER! _**Depois de tudo que eu já passei com ele, não me surpreendo mais nesse ponto.**

* * *

><p><em>"<span>Ana Kabra<span>_

_Amy querida que bom que você deu meu recado ao seu futuro namorado traidor... Bom Kurt não está em perigo Amy ele é a razão de Ian não ter notícias minhas nesses últimos meses, tome cuidado... ELES podem ser qualquer um por perto... Chegarei a Londres pela manhã de amanhã Ian espero que já tenha preparado a mansão para a minha estadia, bom Jasmin é muito mais perigosa por trás daqueles cabelos loiros... Ela é perigosa Ian uma razão de ter que ficar ai em Londres é proteger Natalie e você. Deprimente eu sei eu com 13 anos tendo que proteger meu primo mais velho porque o conselho Lucian acha que você não sabe o suficiente ainda..._

_Está chegando à hora de vocês entrarem na luta, infelizmente Ian pra onde logo iremos não poderá encontrar com as aham... Garotas como faz em Londres... Vocês entenderam! _

_Amy: adorei a notícia de que você chutou a bunda do Evan! Quando encontrar novamente seu futuro namorado traidor eu acertarei minhas contas... Ele me deve uma luta. Por favor Amy fique em segurança não poderei proteger você também futura "cousin-in-law", mas evite qualquer contato mais... Íntimo, se é que me entende, com Kurt OU Evan (os dois tentaram me matar) e cheque seu email enviei o vídeo pra você... Aproveite o show! Bom Ian logo será importante pra você então não critique tanto meu primo (gay) mais velho..._

_Ian: PELO AMOR DO ANEL DE GIDEON! Pare de discutir com a ruiva e se declara logo! Não consigo passar mais uma noite olhando as câmeras de monitoramento da Mansão KABRA e ouvir você gemendo como um cabrito! Além de que Jasmin não é a garota certa pra você, passou só uma noite com ela... E chama por outra em seus sonhos... Mas a ruiva de hoje à noite, tem olhos castanhos não verdes... Talvez não satisfaça seus desejos pervertidos tanto assim. Vai logo atrás da original! Amy não vai te esperar criar coragem e nem eu nem Nat aguentamos mais você com uma diferente toda noite!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Caralho, testamento que a prima Ana fez agora. <strong>_Pelo menos ela presou pela qualidade, não pela quantidade ¬¬ _**... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah Amy, você nem sabe em que eu pensei. **_Seu poluído babaca._ **Poluído, sim. Babaca, nunca. **_Ui, ele sabe mentir. _**Admita logo. **_Admitir o que? _**Várias coisas. 1) Que quer possuir o meu corpo. **_Fora de cogitação desde sempre. _**2) Que me ama. **_Ha-ha-ha, próxima piada._ **3) Que sonha comigo. **_Nunca sonhei com você na vida. _**4) Que quer me beijar agora.** _Você só pode estar zoando com a minha cara._ **5) Que já pelo menos imaginou eu te beijando. **_Acredite, eu já vivi isso. Não quero que aconteça de novo. _**6 e último) Que está mentindo sempre que nega não estar com TPM. **_IAN! _**Essa foi à hora sincera, desculpa.** _Sincera minha bunda. _**Sua bunda lisa, quer dizer. **_... Ian, você foi um pedófilo em outra encarnação, porque não é possível! _**Oh Amy, eu sei que você gosta. **_Vou fingir que não é comigo... Não é comigo... _**Já que é a hora sincera, sinceridade então: Amelia Hope Cahill, você quer-** _EU NÃO VOU NEM CASAR COM VOCÊ, NEM NAMORAR VOCÊ OU TER QUALQUER RELAÇÃO DE AFETO COM VOCÊ! _**Own, você é tão fofa com TPM! **_Você é tão fofo querendo levar um tapa._ **Não sabia que a TPM piora de mulher a mulher. **Seu_ cuzinho de galinha. _**Não seria de merda?** _De galinha, de merda. Tanto faz. Ambos evidenciam o que você é. _**Ui, como ela sabe xingar!** _¬¬ Ah vá. _

_Futuro... *treme* Namorado? _**E traidor? Se ele te trair, eu juro que vou...** _Que vai o que, primo querido? _**Não é do seu interesse.** _Alguém aqui está preocupado comigo? _**'-' Nada a declarar.** _Owwwwn!_** Own o caralho. Kurt? Eu sabia que ele era um filho da puta.** _Prima Ana está delirando, porque ele não é nada disso._ **Claro que ele é!** _Como você tem tanta certeza? _**Porque eu confio na prima Ana, e sim, já está tudo pronto para a sua chegada.** _Fudeu, fudeu, fudeu... _**? Como assim?** _Ahn? Nada, nada. _**A Jasmin é perigosa? Por favor! Só pode estar zoando com a minha cara!** _Não confie em ninguém. _**Nunca pode confiar.**

**Você vai me proteger? Por favor, prima Ana! Eu não preciso de proteção! **_Hm... Não precisa de proteção..._ **Amy, eu que sou o poluído aqui.** _Mas- _**Calada. **_¬¬ Você é muito machista, sabia?_** Você reclama demais, sabia? **_Sabia que as pessoas machistas são bem mais mal vistas na sociedade do que as reclamonas? _**Sabia que eu não te perguntei porra nenhuma sobre isso? **_Sabia que eu tenho boca e posso falar mesmo assim? _**Sabia que eu te amo? **_Sabia que eu te odeio?_ **Sabia. **_E eu também sei que você me ama._ **Mas eu não te amo. **_Você acabou de falar que-_ **Alguém aqui queria que eu te amasse! **_Só se for a sua ursinha, porque né... _**NÃO ZOMBA DELA!** _Você ama a sua ursinha, Ian?_ **Claro que não, ela é um objeto inanimado! **_Mas você ama dinheiro. _**... A única exceção. Aliás, quem não ama dinheiro? **_Eu._ **Você nunca gostou das coisas que eu gosto. **_E nunca gostarei._ **Você nem ao menos se ama! **_O que isso tem a ver?_ **... Não tem. **_Então, por que você disse isso?_ **Como uma pessoa tão inteligente pode ser tão lerda? **_... Sei lá. Sendo?_ **Acho que sim.**

**Prima Ana... Que diabos você está falando? **_Prima Ana, eu amei chutar a bunda dele, se o que você disse é verdade._ **É verdade. Prima Ana nunca esteve errada na vida, assim como eu. **_¬¬ Para onde foi àquela regra de você parar de agir como um metido superficial?_ **No mesmo lugar onde está a sua dignidade: a regra nunca existiu. **_Ah, fala sério, eu que invente- EI! EU TENHO DIGNIDADE! _**Tem, claro. Quem disse que não tinha? **_Um metido superficial que se acha o tudo-tudo das garotas e que também se acha um deus grego._ **Quem está tentando roubar a minha personalidade? **_Oh Deus... O KURT TENTOU TE MATAR? O-O_ **Finalmente ouvindo o que eu digo, Amy? **_IAN, CALA ESSA BOCA, PORQUE O KURT TENTOU MATAR UMA PESSOA! ELE NÃO É ASSIM!_ **Você merece alguém melhor, Amy. Um menino com a sua idade, que mora em Londres, é totalmente gostoso e perfeito, por exemplo. **_Nossa, se você achar alguém assim perto da onde você mora, me avisa! ¬¬ Babaca._ **Só estou dando a minha opinião. A. Prima. Ana. Mandou. O. V-Vídeo? **_CARACA ELA MANDOU! VOU VER AGORAAAA (: _**Não, Amy. Calma. Pensa bem. Você vai se arrepender de ver algo que não existe e... E... NÃO VÊ AQUELA PORCARIA! **_Hm... Agora ele existe, né? _**AMY, NÃO. VÊ. AQUILO. Amy? AAAAAAAMY? AMY!**

– Amy disconnects –

**Fudeu...**

* * *

><p>Amy Cahill abaixou a aba do blog com um sorriso malicioso do rosto e abriu outra, para ver o seu e-mail. Digitou rapidamente o e-mail e senha e abriu a caixa de entrada.<p>

Lia-se:

_Dan Cahill: Tem como me escutar?_

_Ian Kabra: NÃO VÊ O VÍDEO. EU TE IMPLORO!_

_Ana Kabra: VÍDEO! VÍDEO!_

_Fiske Cahill: Blog?_

_FacebookMatcher: Amy Cahill, descobrimos o seu par perfeito!_

_FacebookMatcher: Amy Cahill, descobrimos quem será seu amante!_

_FacebookMatcher: Amy Cahill, descobrimos quem será seu ficante!_

_FacebookMatcher: Amy Cahill, descobrimos quem será seu rolo esse verão!_

_LucianSpam: Caneta espiã + dardo mortal! PROMOÇÃO DE VERÃO!_

_Hermes companhia: GANHE DINHEIRO EXTRA AQUI!_

Amy clicou diretamente no de Ana Kabra e baixou o vídeo. _Seis minutos? Tudo bem, eu aguento._

Os primeiros minutos podiam-se ver Ian Kabra na cama, dormindo, sem falar nada aparentemente – ah, e _sem blusa_. A imagem fez Amy corar levemente, porque, apesar de tudo, Ian teve treinamento forçado e tinha lá seu abdômen. Porém, isso não era importante. Importante foi o que se prosseguiu a seguir:

No início, Ian somente virava o rosto constantemente. Parecia perturbado com algo ou alguém nos seus sonhos. Depois, começou a murmurar algo como "Filho da mãe..." e outros xingamentos de baixo escalão. Até que disse em uma voz perfeitamente normal, como se estivesse acordado: "Kurt, largue-a". Amy engoliu a seco. _Kurt? Mas o que... _"Larga a Amy agora ou eu juro que furo o seu olho com a faca." Os olhos de Amy esbugalharam-se. "Amy, calma, eu estou aqui. Ele não vai te machucar."

O coração de Amy parou por um instante, e as mãos começaram a soar. _"Você ficará bem, ninguém pode te machucar agora. Venha luz da manhã, nós ficaremos sãos e salvos." _Ela ouviu o Kabra cantar perfeitamente como um Janus. Amy não sabia que Ian gostava daquele tipo de música, ou talvez só tenha sido o barulho constante dessa música pela Natalie e o subconsciente esteja reproduzindo. De qualquer forma, a música era calma e dava uma sensação de conforto. "Kurt, vai embora, ela não te quer!" A expressão de Ian mudou. "V-Você o quer?" Ele parecia triste. "Quer ir com ele e deixar-me? Se é assim... Que seja." A voz parecia raivosa. E ela desaparecia aos poucos... "Amy, só não se esqueça de uma coisa. Eu-" Ele gemeu de frustração. Então, Ian acordou tão repentinamente que Amy tomou um susto. Ele parecia sufocado, respirando apressadamente. Aquilo fora um pesadelo, pelo o que parecia. "Eu vou... Pegar água. Sim, vai me acalmar." Ele falou para si mesmo e saiu do quarto.

O vídeo acabara ali.

* * *

><p><strong>-Eu não acredito que ela está vendo aquilo, blogueiros. Aquilo é uma coisa tão idiota e eu nem sei da onde a prima Ana disse que gemo! Por favor! Sim, eu tive a infelicidade de ver aquilo uma vez. Foi a Natalie que gravou... Aquela... Eu aparento ser fraco naquilo! Uma coisa que <strong>_você não deve ser. _**POR LUKE, OBRIG- Caham, então. O que achou daquilo? **_O que o Kurt estava fazendo?_** Eu não sei do que você está falando. **_Ian, por favor. Eu vi, nem adianta dar uma de que não sabe. _**Já que você viu aquela besteira, continuemos. Prima Ana, pela milésima vez, eu não chamo a Amy! **_Seu argumento é inválido. _**Ah, caladas vocês duas. A Makaria tem olhos castanhos? Nem reparei. **_Claro, você estava reparando para algo abaixo no pescoço ¬¬ _**Nada a declarar. **_Vai atrás da original o caramba. Não quero esse ser na minha casa. Você é meio galinha, sabia? _**O que quer dizer com isso? **_Nada._

* * *

><p><em>"<span>Thata Cahill<span>_

_Amy querida, todos nós já sabíamos que você beijou Ian na Coreia... E que desde aquele dia você não para de pensar nele e ele não para de pensar em você ^^"_

* * *

><p><em>Eu fico me perguntando o que esse povo bebe... É tão forte que causa ilusões. <em>**Ou come. **_Ou imagina. _**Ou sonha.**

* * *

><p><em><span>"IsabelaCahill<span>_

_Amy, não chute a bunda do Evan! Ele vai ser seu NAMORADO, porra! Desencana e PEDE DESCULPA PRA ELE (~le olho da agência pinkerton de olho em ti~). Amy, vc sabe como é o Olho da Pinkerton, então... ESTOU DE OLHO!_

_Uma puta chamada Jasmin? Francamente, Ian."_

* * *

><p><strong>Por que ela seria namorada de um Vesper? <strong>_Eu nunca vou namorar um Vesper. Nunca. _**Ela não vai pedir desculpas para ele. **_Com licença, Cobra, eu posso responder a pergunta sozinha, sabia? _**Só quis expressar a minha opinião. Agora é crime?**

**E sim, uma puta chamada Jasmin. Não vou mais me encontrar com ela. **_Ela não deve ter satisfeito o nosso primo aqui bem, como _**eu faria. **_IAN. KABRA. _**Não resisti.**

* * *

><p><em><span>"ayssa cahill<span>_

_Eu acho vcs dois bobos por ficar brigando pelo blog. Mas eu adoro, sim todos são Cahill e Ian tb tenho meu material de chantagem sobre vc (e a propósito, acho q vale a pena citar q sou meia LUCIAN e meia EKAT, portanto meu "material" é de longa duração. Quem sabe um dia eu te mostro Amy)._

_Eu sei q ta mt repetitivo, mas quando vc vão admitir q se amam e que ambos se desejam?_

_Se vcs não admitirem logo acho bom vcs aprenderem a dormir de olhos abertos (não se esqueçam, sou LUCIAN)"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>BOBOS? <em>**_Esse filho da puta desgraçado que se intrometeu na minha vida! _**Só me intrometi no seu blog, pelo o que eu saiba. Será que no seu coração também? Ou na sua mente? Ou nos seus sonhos? **_Ian, vá a merda você também. _**Ui, que hoje ela não está podendo. **_Não acredito que achei que você estava fofo naquele vídeo me protegendo do- O-O _**O... Que foi que você digitou, amor? Fofo? **_Eu... Eu... Caraca, que merda. _**Amelia Hope Cahill me acha fofo? Que ótima informação de chantagem! **_Eu não te acho fofo, nem bonito, nem inteligente. Ponto. _**Você acabou de digitar, amor, então o seu argumento é inválido –sorriso malicioso– **_Você é um babaca desgraçado, sem-graça, filho de uma vadia que tentou me matar, que se acha o tudo-tudo das garotas, metido e que tem um abdômen sarad- O-O PORRA DE DORGAS DA MADRUGADA. OLHA O QUE EU ESCREVI! _**–troll face– Sério Amy, que eu tenho um abdômen sarado? :9' O que eu tenho mais? **_EU QUERO QUE TUDO VÁ A MERDA. NÃO QUERO MAIS RESPONDER PORRA NENHUMA. VOU DORMIR. TCHAU. _**Amy, Amy, Amy. Não aguenta a pressão? **_Pressão DO. QUE, POSSO SABER? _**De ter me visto sem camisa, dormindo. **_E-Eu não sei do que você está falando. _**Quer saber agora? **_Você. Está. Sem. C-Camisa? _**Claro, eu sempre durmo sem camisa. **_Nossa, que tentador ¬¬ _**Só que eu achei, neste ponto, que você estaria já completamente ciente disso. **_Você queria que eu fosse para Londres, de avião, para dormir com você sem camisa, é isso? _**Oui, oui. Eu sei que é o que você quer fazer nesse momento. **_POIS É ANA, A GENTE SE AMA MESMO, PERCEBEU? PELO MENOS O IAN ME DESEJA, A ÚNICA CERTEZA QUE EU TENHO NO MOMENTO. _**Eu só estou brincando com a sua cara, Amy. Pelo jeito, quando me viu sem camisa você: 1) Corou. 2) Desejou que eu realmente gemesse chamado o seu nome. **_Claro... Que não._** Você mente bem. Seria uma ótima Lucian.**_ Ian, eu sou uma Madrigal com muito orgulho, obrigada._

_Eu quero ver esse material, Ayssa querida._ **... Eu não. _NÓS NÃO NOS AMAMOS!_ **_O que tem na cabeça deles? Ficaram loucos?_ **Provavelmente.**

* * *

><p><em><span>"Annah Cahill<span>_

_Ian chega né? __Admiti logo que vc gosta da Amy e deseja o corpo dela! Ah e seu fosse vc tomava cuidado, pode adicionar ele na lista de concorrentes!_

Amy o Evan não é um cara legal, NUNCA mais fale com ele! E continue chantageando ele!"

* * *

><p><strong>É impressão minha ou todos acham que nós temos um sentimento mútuo de amor e de desejo?<strong> _Não é impressão sua. Todos são cegos o suficiente ao ponto de achar que nós nos amamos escondido._ **Que Cahills estúpidos.**

**EVAN NÃO É UM CARA LEGAL, OUVIU AMY?**_ Cruzes, claro que eu ouvi._ **Então, nem se aproxime dele.**_ Own, ele quer me proteger._ **Não sou Tomas para proteger. **_Nem Ekaterina para perceber que é um idiota. _**Há-há ¬¬**

* * *

><p><em><span>"Clarisse Kabra<span>_

_Gente coitado do meu priminho parem de falar como se só houvessem provas e chantagens contra ele (tudo bem que eu também tenho) Amy acho que seria ótimo vocês dois assumirem logo que se amam se não vou usar provas contra os dois! #risadamaquiavelica Por enquanto é só um aviso mas pensem bem é uma ameaça ao estilo Lucian!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Prima... CLARISSE? O-O Como... Como... <strong>_Quem é essa agora? _**Isso é impossível! Ultraje! Clarisse, você tem que sair daí agora. **_O.Õ? Eu hein... _**Amy, você não vai entender. Ela... Eu... Prima Clarisse, como você escapou? Está maluca? **_E depois eu que sou a maluca. _**Já sei, não deve ter lugar para ficar. Ótimo. Pode ficar aqui em casa. **_Mas você vai colocar a blusa, né? _**O que isso tem a ver? Ela corre perigo, Amy! **_Pode logo me explicar quem é a prima Clarisse? _**A prima Clarisse é uma das Kabra que corre perigo com os Vespers. Ela já morou com um, e foi presa após ele descobrir quem ela era. Não sei como escapou. Nem sei como descobriu o seu blog. **_Ian, se toca, TODO MUNDO JÁ SABE DA EXISTÊNCIA DO "BLOG-QUE-UM-BABACA-HACKEOU"! _**Eu não sou um babaca. **_É. _**Não sou mesmo. E, PORRA, EU TAMBÉM NÃO AMO A AMY, CLARISSE! **_Muito menos eu amo esse canalha. _

* * *

><p><em><span>"Dark Gabriel Vesper<span>_

_Olá, leiam a fic Dark Life para saberem quem sou eu._

_Meu caro primo de coração de manteiga, ainda preciso fazer uma ou outra coisinha para Isabel, então espero que ainda tenha seu conjunto de facas.- Isabel te deserdou, mas ainda tem uma missão para você cumprir -ou eu mesmo cumpro._

_Orfã insignificante e que só possui 2 milhões de dólares:_

_Desculpe-me, mas acho que você deve passar as noites em claro- Continuo com meu conjunto de facas._

_Agora uma mensagem do meu superior:_

_Cahills, rendam-se. Nós temos mais poder que qualquer um de vocês. Rendam-se antes de sofrerem perdas. Vocês são tão patéticos quanto uma mosca. cada um de nós vale por 5 de vocês. Iremos aniquilá-los homem por homem, mulher por mulher, criança por criança, mas antes iremos quebrar a consciência dos líderes._

_:Vesper 1_

_Concordo com meu superior e se eu fosse vocês criava um blog de segurança inquebrável para discutir a invasão, ao invés de ficar fazendo briguinhas bobas._

_Até suas mortes!"_

**(N/A: Então, Gabriel, eu disse que fiquei com um leve medo dessa sua review... Ainda estou.)**

* * *

><p><strong>GABRIEL D. <strong>_Quem?_ **Ninguém. E coração de manteiga só se for o da sua mãe. **_Conjunto de facas?_ **Sabia que aquele verme tinha roubado o meu conjunto favorito. Quando eu puser as mãos nele, eu juro... E foda-se a missão. Pode fazê-la.** _Seu primo é... Estranho. _**Orfã insignificante? Olha aqui, oh idiota. Amelia Hope Cahill, caso tenha esquecido, não é mais nenhuma órfã. Nem insignificante. E qual é o problema de ela só possuir 2 milhões de dólares? Ela nunca imaginou ter isso quando vivia naquele apartamento imundo com a irmã asquerosa da Grace. **_Hm... Obrigada?_ **Ao seu dispor, amor.**

_Vespers..._** Aquele traidorzinho de merda.**_ Traidor?_ **Você não sabe nada mesmo da história dos Cahills, sabe? **_Sei bastante coisa, imbecil, só que não me lembro de um Gabriel. _**Gabriel D. Cahill Vesper. Por anos, treinava comigo e com Natalie. Depois foi se meter nos assuntos dos Vespers e traiu todo o seu clã. Em outras palavras, um traidor safado. Nem acredito que já o considerei um amigo. **_O que tem no "D"?_ **Ninguém sabe. Porém, tenho a leve impressão que é Damian, se quer saber. **_Hm... Quais são as chances de um Vesper atacar o blog que você hackeou?_ **Zero. Eu atualizei a defesa para que nem você possa me tirar. **_Cretino._

* * *

><p><em>É isso? Nossa, tenho que dormir...<em> **E eu também. Boa noite, Amy. **_Boa noite, Ian._ **Sonhe com os anjos- espere, sonhe comigo. Dá no mesmo :D **_Ian?_ **Sim. **_Vai para o inferninho de Hades, por favor._ **Só se você me fizer** **companhia."**

* * *

><p><strong>E... É isso. Nossa, esse foi longo. Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews dizendo que queriam o capítulo A-G-O-R-ANESTE INSTANTE/MANDA LOGO, PORRA. Me deixou tão feliz ^^ Esse capítulo nem tá lá muito bom (o Ian está EXTREMAMENTE OOC, mas eu culpo as benditas dorgas da madrugada)**

**Não, a Amy nem o Ian tiveram Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. ****Eu só coloquei isso porque quando eu fico até de madrugada acordada, parece que eu to dorgada ou alguma coisa do tipo. Eu imaginei-os fechando os olhos de tanto sono escrevendo isso, mas, mesmo assim, eles tinham que continuar escrevendo o blog!**

**Ah, última coisa. Coisa bem estúpida, mas essencial... Alemão (;**

**~CaahT39C**


	6. Em um outro ponto de vista

**Sem aviso nesse capítulo ^^ Entenderão porque logo logo (ou agora mesmo).**

* * *

><p>Ian corria como nunca correu antes, porém não sentia aquele vento estúpido batendo em seu rosto. O vento estava lá, e ao mesmo tempo não estava. Ele não se cansava de correr e nem sabia o porquê de estar fazendo aqui – e ainda no meio de uma floresta! Mais aleatório, impossível.<p>

Correu como se não houvesse amanhã até a sua visão e deparar com um borrão vermelho e fraco em um raio de vinte metros. Ele semicerrou os olhos com força após parar de correr.

Ian Kabra tinha encontrado a pessoa que menos imaginou encontrar ali.

Voltou a correr desesperado ao encontro dela, chamando por seu nome. Ela não respondia, não se mexia. Ian entrou em desespero depois de ficar frente a frente com a menina. Ela estava de cabeça baixa, Ian não podia ver seus olhos, mas podia ouvir um soluço fraco. Ele sabia que a menina estava chorando.

Sacudiu-lhe os ombros, gritou por seu nome. Fez de tudo, mas só convinha na sua cabeça que ela não estava ali e aquilo tudo era um truque da sua mente.

– I-Ian... – ele ouviu pela primeira vez algo sair de seus lábios.

Respirou aliviado. Ela estava lá

– Sim, amor. Pode falar.

Amy levantou a cabeça lentamente, deixando os olhos vermelhos e cansados encontrarem os de Ian.

– E-Estou com frio.

Ian levantou uma sobrancelha, erguendo a cabeça para olhar o céu. Mais quente ou ensolarado somente no centro da Terra. Voltou a encarar Amy, botando uma mão em sua testa. Fervendo.

– Amy, vamos para um hospital, que tal? É impossível você estar com frio.

Amy sacudiu a cabeça.

– O frio não é por fora – ela suspirou, desviando por um momento o seu olhar para o peito de Ian, colocando uma mão no lado esquerdo do mesmo. – É por dentro.

– O quê? – Ian não entendeu mesmo assim.

– O f-f-frio é por dentro. – ela tocou o seu próprio lado do peito, onde encontrava-se o coração. – Pode me ajudar?

Ian respirou fundo. O que Amy planejava que ele fizesse?

– Como? Fale que eu ajudo.

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas pequenas e o lábio começou a tremer. Ian abraçou-a, em choque, e disse que tudo estava bem. Amy só repetia "Ajude-me... Ajude-me..." e ele entrou em pânico. Queria ajudá-la, mas não sabia como.

Ian não sabe porque fez aquilo. Era o desespero de fazer Amy parar de chorar, soluçar, talvez? Era a angustia de vê-la triste? Ou... Por que ele queria em seu subconsciente?

Independente do porquê de tê-lo feito, não mudava o fato de que ele havia beijado-a.

* * *

><p>Acordou erguendo o seu corpo, com a boca semiaberta, respirando com dificuldade. Olhou para cima, para ver se a câmera ainda estava ali. Não estava.<p>

_Bom. Não, ótimo. _Ele não queria que Natalie tivesse gravado aquilo, _ainda mais_ se ele realmente tivesse chamado o nome de Amy como fez no sonho.

_Ian, para ser uma narradora honesta, não queria demonstrar que se preocupava com algo além de sua aparência. Se Amy visse aquilo, poderia pensar grandes absurdos – ou nem tão absurdos assim._

Sonho... Teria sido realmente aquilo um sonho? Tudo era tão real, como se Amy realmente estivesse lá... Até o beijo parecera real. O Kabra sacudiu a cabeça – não podia pensar nisso naquele estado. Olhou para o relógio do lado da sua cama, enquanto mexia no cabelo. Uma e quarenta da manhã, Sábado. Largou o relógio de qualquer jeito e empurrou as costas para trás com raiva. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que não conseguiria dormir.

Uma coisinha chamada insônia interromperia o seu desejo de dormir e talvez continuar o sonho inacabado. Teria sido isso o que a Amy do sonho dizia? Aquecê-la por dentro com um beijo...

Ian rolou os olhos para a própria fraqueza. Ele não pensaria na Cahill daquela maneira. Nunca. Aquela história toda de desejo do corpo, eu te amo aqui e acolá, era para irritá-la e ele divertir-se com isso.

Irritá-la era uma coisa muito cômica para ele esses dias. Ele _precisava_ irritá-la todos os dias._ Precisava_ daquele ódio disfarçado de amor para afastá-lode seus verdadeiros problemas.

_Na verdade, ele não precisava irritá-la, ele precisava dela, mas parecia não querer acreditar que precisasse de algo para ser feliz além de dinheiro._

Encarando o escuro do seu quarto, tomou um leve susto ao ver que uma luz se acendeu no escuro. Olhou para o lado e sorriu maliciosamente. Já sabia o que era, e, como um relâmpago correu para o computador, como sempre fazia.

– Amy digitando no blog. – a voz automática disse.

A página inicial da sua internet era o blog da Cahill já logado. Por ter a melhor tecnologia – somente perdendo para a rapidez dos eletrônicos dos Ekat –, o computador ligou automaticamente. Ele sorriu ao ver o que Amy estava digitando. _Insônia, hein? Pelo jeito, sofremos das mesmas coisas de noite, amor._

E assim se seguiu mais um post no blog de ambos.

* * *

><p>Ele começou a suar frio por razão nenhuma. Amy veria o vídeo? Oh não. Não, não, não. Ele achava que a prima só estava tentando fazê-lo assumir que realmente sonhava com a Amy e nada mais. Ian achava que ela não tinha posse daquele vídeo.<p>

Ian Kabra cruzou os dedos praticamente para não ser o vídeo que ele pensava – em um ato de completo desespero. Esperou, esperou – até mandou um e-mail para a Amy dizendo para não abri-lo! – até que percebeu na volta da Amy que não fora aquele vídeo.

A prima Ana_ nunca_ teria posse daquele vídeo. E, se tivesse... Ele nem poderia pensar no que seria de sua sanidade, e no material de chantagem que Amy teria sobre o mesmo.

Sua vida estaria arruínada se qualquer um visse o que ele disse em voz alta.

_Continuando com a honestidade, Ian disse que uma coisa que nunca afirmaria de novo. Uma coisa bastante séria e que nunca diria novamente. Quatro palavras, consegue adivinhá-las? Uma delas é um nome. Um nome que Ian Kabra já mencionara._

_Sim. Eu sei no que você está pensando. Ian poderia ser mais óbvio?_

* * *

><p><strong>Explicado o porquê de não ter aviso e o nome do capítulo? Ótimo.<strong>

**Ah, e só falando mesmo, eu não sou a narradora ^^**

**~CaahT39C**


	7. Fantasmas, diários e beleza na represa

**Depois de semanas sofredoras, o capítulo a seguir poderá ser lido. Por favor, ignorem as citações. E lembrem-se do nosso aviso de sempre:**

**Se você tem uma mente ingênua, por favor, faça algo para si mesmo e NÃO LEIA isto. Mentes poluídas e/ou maliciosas, sintam-se a vontade.**

**Aviso: contém muitos palavrões e eu não me responsabilizo por tornar as suas mentes poluídas com frases de duplo sentido ou sentido bem exposto.**

**Tenham uma boa leitura, e que a mesma os faça rir, porque a autora é uma idiota.**

* * *

><p>– Amy! – ela ouviu do piso de baixo. – Já acordou?<p>

Ergueu seu corpo em um salto. Por quanto tempo havia ela estado ali? Olhou para o seu relógio e teve um choque. Ele marcava duas horas da tarde em ponto, Domingo.

_O QUÊ? _ Aquilo não podia estar certo... E se estivesse, como ela conseguiu dormir por um dia e meio inteiro?

– DAN! SOBE AQUI AGORA!

Dan subiu como um raio, tropeçando algumas vezes porque não conseguia olhar corretamente com tantos risos saindo de sua boca.

– Sim, minha irmã querida? – suas bochechas já estavam completamente vermelhas.

Amy gritou e levantou-se da cama, chegou até Dan e sacudiu seus ombros, com uma cara de maníaca.

– VOCÊ ME DEIXOU DORMINDO POR UM DIA E MEIO? SEM COMER?

Dan continuava rindo que nem um idiota, fazendo Amy dar um tapa bem de leve em suas bochechas.

– ME RESPONDE, OH CRETINO!

– Eu... Eu... Eu adiantei o seu relógio. – Dan caiu no chão, rindo feito louco, olhando para a Amy com cara de "_te peguei"._

Com palavras bonitas e maduras, não posso realmente descrever a cena que aconteceu depois disso. Só que Dan sentiu uma imensa dor e Amy saiu com a cabeça erguida, em direção a algum relógio que marcasse a hora certa.

Tomou café, como qualquer pessoa normal faria, e foi logo se meter no blog. Dan já tinha, obviamente, saído de seu quarto e se encontrava jogando vídeo-game – ou talvez só uma desculpa que ele tivesse dado para ir ao banheiro e... Bem... Esqueça.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aquele pestinha safado, cretino, irritante... <em>**Falando de mim? **_Claro que não, só se não tivesse o "pestinha" ali no começo. _**Eu NÃO sou cretino. **_Ah tá. Claro. _**Já que não sou eu de quem você está falando, quem é? **_Meu irmão. _**... Entendo. **_Pois é. Aquele estúpido, miserável, sem educação- _**Ok, entendo que você está com raiva, mas ainda não disse o porquê disso tudo. **_ELE ATRASOU O MEU RELÓGIO E ME DEU UM SUSTO. _**Hm. **_HM O QUÊ? _**Ah, nada. **_AGORA VOCÊ VAI FALAR. _**Já que eu não quero que você me mate, Amy, por estar naqueles dias- **_AH, VAI A MERDA VOCÊ TAMBÉM. _**Viu? O que foi que eu disse? Temporada Para Matança. **_¬¬ Eu sou a favor da paz, lembra? _**Lembro, claro que lembro com você sendo TÃO educada comigo. **_Eu sou educada sim senhor. _**Opa, senhor? **_Ian, é uma expressão. _**Não, até que eu gostei. Pode trazer um copo d'água para mim? **_Você vai ver onde esse copo d'água vai parar... _**EI! Você não era educada? **_Perco a linha quando estou com você. _**Além da linha, perde também outras coisas... **_Verdade. EU TAMBÉM PERCO A PACIÊNCIA. _**Não era bem isso o que eu quis dizer. **_EU SEI BEM O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER, IAN KABRA. _**Precisa da caixa alta? **_Eu não quero ser poluída, mas tem coisas mais altas nessa conversa. _**Ahn? **_Pelo jeito, você não é poluído o suficiente._** Para recompensar, eu sou bonito o suficiente? **_É. _**Eu sabia que você não negaria por muito temp- **_Bonito o suficiente para me fazer vomitar. _**'-' Vou fingir que acredito. **_Own, ficou pensando o quê? Que eu te achava bonito? _**Na verdade, você me acha um deus grego. **_Eu nunca disse isso. _**Seu diário fala o contrário. **_O QUÊ? COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU O MEU DIÁRIO? _**Não consegui. **_Mas... _**Viu? O que podemos tirar disso: você tem um diário, e você escreveu nele que eu sou um deus grego. **_Seu... Seu... _**Lindo? Tesão? Totoso? Maravilhoso? **_SEU BABACA COM BUNDA LISA! _**Como você sabe que ela é lisa? **_COMO VOCÊ SABE QUE A MINHA É LISA? _**Responda a minha pergunta primeiro. **_Me obrigue. _**Isso é uma desculpa para você não confirmar que sonha comigo. **_Ah, então como você sabe que a _minha _bunda é lisa, Ian Kabra? _**Como você sabe que a minha é lisa? **_Eu... Eu... . _**O.Õ? **_PORQUE A BUFFY ME DEU ESSA VISÃO. _**O-O **_SEU ARGUMENTO É INVÁLIDO A PARTIR DAQUI. _**EU AINDA VOU PROCESSAR AQUELE PAISAGISTA, E O ALISTAIR PELA HUMILHAÇÃO. **_EU TO CHORANDO. HAHAAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAHHAHA. AQUELA-AQUELA CUECA SAMBA CANÇÃO COM UM CIFRÃO ROSA. _**Estava olhando bem interessadamente para notar que era um cifrão, certo? **_... Eu não diss-_**Seu argumento é inválido. **_'-' Vamos para os comentários? _**Com certeza.**

**Ah, Amy... **_O quê? _**Você é uma bipolar com TPM muito fofa. **_IAN, SABIA QUE VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO? _**Espero mesmo que quando o Daniel nos encontrar novamente no seu quarto, eu me esconda embaixo da sua cama. **_Ah, vai se masturbar com as suas revistas pornôs, vai. _**AS MINHAS O QUÊ? **_Shhh, eu vou guardar segredo, pode deixar. _**AMELIA HOPE CAHIL- **_Para as perguntas!_

* * *

><p><em>"<span>Ange Paris<span>_

_Para Amy: Amy, darling, eu te conheço e Ian é um canalha, safado, propenso a produtos imitados (pirataria é crime, viu?) e que não tem amor nenhum a não ser a ele próprio. Kurt é um fofo, gatinho e inteligente #Ficadica_

_Para Ian: Ian, Amy é uma tímida inocente, q não gosta de vc (e tenho certeza d q vc tbm NÃO gosta dela, of course!), mas infelizmente gosta de viver o passado... Sinceramente, ficar atormentando uma garota como ela, sem poder se defender? Mas o seu egocentrismo é tão grande q apenas por isso vc a aperrei. Ela é uma garota frágil e um pouco chorona. Não a magoe, ok?_

_Kisses, kisses para todos!"_

* * *

><p><em>Ele é um canalha, sim, bastante. E tudo o que você falo- <em>**Vocês são LOUCAS! LOUCAS! IAN KABRA é um ser da SOCIEDADE rica e NÃO compra produtos piratas! NEM É SA- CANALHA, E EU TENHO AMOR A MIM PRÓPRIO, ENTÃO ME DIGA QUE EU NÃO TENHO AMOR! **_Hm... Ian? _**O QUÊ? **_TPM, foi? _**¬¬ TPM seu cu. **_Você nem ao menos leu o que ela escreveu direito. _**E isso vai fazer diferença? **_Hm... _**KURT? VOCÊ QUER QUE ELA FIQUE COM O KURT? **_Ok Ian, agora chega. _**Amy, o KURT TENTOU MATAR A PRIMA ANA! **_E daí? _**E daí? E daí que ele não pode te namorar! **_Você vive me dizendo quem eu devo ou não namorar, como se fosse você o meu dono. Eu namoro quem eu quero. Eu beijo quem eu quero. A vida é minha, para de se intrometer. Já basta me irritar, acabar com a minha paciência, dizer que eu sempre estou de TPM, e hackear o meu blog. Não cansa ser tão chato? _**Ui, ela tá irritadinha. **_Ok, se eu estou tão irritadinha, pelo menos eu não minto como você. _**Nossa, acha mesmo que eu vou me comover com isso. **_Eu tenho Google Tradutor, assim como todo mundo. _**E o que isso tem a ver? **_Uma palavra: alemão. _

**... Alemão? **_NEM ADIANTA ESCAPAR PULANDO UM PARÁGRAFO, eu sei de TUDO. _**Tudo o que, posso saber? **_Da sua mensagem subliminar, queridinho. _**Que mensagem? **_Ian, por favor. _**Eu juro que não sei do que você está falando. **_Você comendo uma maçã. Lembra-se? _**De madrugada? **_Sim. _**Por que eu comeria uma maçã na madrugada? **_Mas querido, essa é a coisa: VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA COMENDO. _**Você acabou de- **_Fala sério Ian, admite logo que deseja o meu corpo e acabamos com isso. _**Para que eu vou admitir algo falso? **_Eu tenho o vídeo, a tradução e os elogios. Ainda existem dúvidas? _**'-' Amy... **_O quê? _**Eu. Não. Desejo. O. Seu. Corpo. **_Ah, e eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra. _**É claro que você só está dizendo isso para não afirmar o seu desejo sobre o meu belíssimo corpo. **_Fala sério. _**Ou já se esqueceu do meu abdômen sarado? **_Não sei o q-que você está falando. _**Tem razão, prima Ange, ela é bem fraca. **_Fraca seu cu. _**E delicada. **_Delicada o caralho. _**E bonita. **_... É o quê? _**Bonita. **_Ela não citou bonita. _**Decidi emendar. **_Ian me acha bonita? Isso não se vê todo dia. _**O quê? Agora tem mais um elogio para a sua lista de "coisas-que-eu-nunca-serei-porque-eu-não-assumo-o-desejo-pelo-corpo-de-Ian-Kabra". **_Ah, vai à merda. Sabia que era brincadeira. _**Queira que fosse verdade? **_Eu não disse isso. _**Mas pensou. **_Nos seus sonhos, Kabra, só nos sonhos._

* * *

><p><em>"<span>Ana Kabra<span>_

_Sim Amy querida, Kurt (aquele traidor de merda) tentou me matar, duas vezes, e Ian acho que logo precisará desse seu ódio por Evan, ele é muito mais perigoso para a Amy do que todos pensam, mas Amy sua reação ao vídeo de Ian foi... Interessante, sabe não é só na casa de Ian que eu tenho câmeras... e os SEUS sonhos também se mostraram reveladores... talvez Ian queira essa informação, e Ian francamente você não sabia onde seu pai estava? Tsc, Tsc, e ainda diz que pode se defender sozinho... vai precisar da minha proteção, além do mais não somos nem eu em você que decidimos isso é conselho dos Lucian._

_Amy: Ian sempre tentou te proteger depois da busca pelas pistas, querida, nunca duvide que ele te ama. E nem Kurt ou Evan são o que parecem vai agradecer logo por Ian estar tão determinado a te proteger das traições, futura sister-in-law, e diga a seu futuro namorado traidor que Ana mandou com tapa ok?_

_Ian: Fala sério? Essa noite a morena tinha o riso parecido, mas os cabelos ummm sério mesmo se toca e aparece na casa dela! E eu e você teremos uma conversinha sobre sair com uma garota diferente toda noite, Meu Gideon, to parecendo a sua mãe! ( ou o que uma figura materna seria já que Isabel NÃO é mãe) e eu temo que logo seu pesadelo não será mais tão surreal assim..."_

* * *

><p><em>Ainda não acredito nesse negócio do Kurt. <em>**As pessoas não são o que parecem ser. **_A ironia é você falando isso. _**A ironia é você negar sonhar comigo. **_O QUE ISSO TEM A VER? _**AAHHH, então você NEGA! **_Para de supor coisas absurdas, por favor. _**E verdadeiras. **_Vai para o inferno. _**Acredite, já estou nele. **_Entendo a sua "dor" e visão de inferno. _**É um inferno sem você em minha triste vida! **_Frase clichê much? _**Muito. Quem fala isso só pode estar bêbado. **_Ou drogado pelo amor. _**Amor? De novo esse assunto? A gente não estava falando do Kurt? **_Se você olhar bem, não mudamos completamente de assunto. ~le suspiro apaixonado~ _**Urg, vou vomitar. **_ Vomite seus ciúmes. Eu não ligo. _**Sonhe com suas expectativas, Amy. Eu não ligo. **_Babaca. _**Cretina. **_Maldito. _**Boba. **_Estúpido. _**Chorona. **_Idiota. _**Eu te odeio. **_Também te odeio._

**A reação da Amy foi interessante? Hm... **_Não vi nada de interessante na minha reação. _**Pena que eu não estava lá ao vivo, mas, como eu disse, ela provavelmente corou, sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e as mãos suaram. **_Isso NÃO aconteceu. _**Ah tá. Olha a minha cara de que acredita. **_Sério Ian, morre. Espera aí... Como assim não é só na casa dele que você tem câmeras? _**Ela me enviou o vídeo, Amelia querida. **_WHAT? _**Como eu disse, você corou, sentiu o seu coração bater mais rápido e as suas mãos suaram. Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos. **_VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE VER UM CORAÇÃO BATER MAIS RÁPIDO! _**Expressão corporal, muito simples. Na hora que ele bateu, você ficou assustada e arregalou os olhos. **_Calúnia! Impossível! Eu não sou uma das suas putas estúpidas que você leva para o motel não. _**Pior que não é mesmo. Você é uma das meninas que se apaixona por mim, mas nega. **_MENTIRA._** Verdade Amy. Pare de mentir para si mesma. **_Pare você de inventar mentiras! Ah, espere, NÃO DÁ._** Acha mesmo que isso vai diminuir o meu ego? **_É claro que não. Só estou relatando um fato. _**O que não deixa de ser verdade. E Amy. **_Sim? _**Adorável criança, você deverá me conhecer. Veja porque nas sombras eu me escondo. Olhe para o seu reflexo no espelho, eu estou lá dentro. **_Nem vem dar um de fantasma da ópera porque não vai funcionar. _**Eu sou o seu anjo da música, venha para mim: anjo da música. **_Quer mesmo fazer isso? _**Sim. **_No sono, ele canta para mim. Nos meus sonhos, ele vem. Aquela voz que me chama e fala o meu nome. E eu sonho de novo? Agora eu sei, entendi. O fantasma da ópera está lá, dentro da minha mente. _**Cante mais uma vez comigo nosso estranho dueto. Meu poder sobre você cresce cada vez mais forte. E apesar de você se virar para mim para ver por trás, o fantasma da ópera está lá, dentro da sua mente. **_Aonde quer chegar com isso? _**Continue e vai entender. **_– suspiro – Aqueles que viram o seu rosto recuaram com medo. Eu sou a máscara que você usa. _**Sou eu quem eles ouvem. **_E...? _**Você está dentro de mim, Amy. **_¬¬ Ian... _**Não falei para maliciar. **_Mas eu maliciei do mesmo jeito. _**Subconsciente revelando seu segredo obscuro? **_ECA, NÃO! _**Sei.**_ O que você quis dizer com isso tudo? _**Que uma parte da minha personalidade está dentro de você, então eu te conheço. **_Para a sua informação, eu não sou feia, egocêntrica, metida, mentirosa e nem babaca. _**Ser feia não é personalidade. **_Você me entendeu. _**Ah, por favor. Você sabe. Na sua fantasia, você sempre soube. Aquele homem e mistério **_estão em você. E Ana, minha querida, se o Ian tentou me proteger na busca das pistas, ele não deixou isso claro._** Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que eu não amo a Amy? **_Independente se o Kurt ou o Evan sejam ruins, eles continuam fofos. _**'-' Vou pegar meu saco de vômito, já volto.**_E o Ian não é fofo. _**Mesmo assim, você me ama. **_Hmm... Tem outra? _**Outra o quê? **_Prima Ana sabe das suas fugidas à noite para se encontrar com mais putas. _**Isso é ter vida social, cara Amy. ****Creio que acabei de terminar com a sua fala. Vamos para o próximo comentário, sim?**

* * *

><p>"<em><span>Dark Gabriel Vesper<span>_

_Clãs? Oh, Ian Coração de Manteiga, como mencionarão-lhe os futuros poemas, Isso não existe. Não mais. Agora é somente Cahills, Vespers e a outra família, que não mencionarei. A guerra se aproxima. Somente um lado viverá. E seu conjunto de facas, Ian, Isabel me permitiu pegar o conjunto de facas, o sabre e sua pistola tecnologia V-1, óbvio, equipamentos Vesper. E eu não me digno a hackear o blog da órfã que tem menos de um bilionésimo da fortuna de Vesper 1. Bom que vocês estão acordados, pelo menos para vocês. Ian, no meu nome você se esqueceu do XIII. Os Lucian já se aliaram aos Vespers. E não insulte minha mãe, Kabritinho, se não quiser saber o que é bom para a tosse e a morte. E Também se esqueceu do T. depois do D .Já me aliei a quem tem poder e é inescrupuloso, e estou cuidando de outros assuntos. Agora, duas outras mensagens, uma de sua mãe, Cobra, e outra novamente de meu superior, Vesper 1:_

_Caros Cahills, meu monitoramento irá continuar. Há outra família no jogo, estamos nos aliando a eles. Dez integrantes já estão nas nossas fileiras, e um poema de J.R.R. Tolkien pode se aplicar corretamente à nossa situação na guerra:_

_Três anéis para os Reis- Elfos sob este céu,_

_Sete para os Senhores- Anões em seus rochosos corredores,_

_Nove para Homens Mortais, fadados ao eterno sono,_

_Um para o Senhor do Escuro em seu escuro trono_

_Na Terra de Mordor onde as Sombras se deitam._

_Um anel para a todos governar, Um anel para encontrá-los,_

_Um anel para a todos trazer e na escuridão aprisioná-los_

_Na Terra de Mordor onde as sombras se deitam._

_Nós temos o Um Anel, vocês os Nove, A outra família os Três, e os Sete vão para os clãs independentes._

_-Vesper 1_

_Ian, O Renegado, já dei ordens de matá-lo. Vesper 1 me mandou não matar a Cahill, e já aliei os Lucian aos Vespers. Estamos tratando dos Ekaterina, e eu ainda sou a dona da mansão Kabra, Ian, e o expulso de lá. E não ofenda Alice, mesmo que eu não tenha mais amor por você, Alice irá me culpar, embora você já deva ter feito isso._

_-Isabel Kabra"_

* * *

><p><strong>Filho da puta maldito. Quero matar esse desgraçado mentiroso de uma forma tão ruim que ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido. Aquele... <strong>_Ian, calma. _**Calma o caramba. Esse cretino fala em poesias, enigmas, e com classe. É pura arrogância. **_Eu sei Ian, mas não adianta nada você ficar assim. _

**Podemos ignorar isso tudo? **_O ponto é responder... _**Minha mãe está ali. **_Vamos pular._

* * *

><p><em><span>"Isabela Cahill<span>_

_Ah, Amy... Seu pai era Vesper e se apaixonou por uma Cahill, porque a estória não pode se repetir? Nem todos os Vespers são maus... Um dos meus avós era Vesper e ele era muito bom..._

_Ah, Amy... Manda um oi pro Danny por mim, tá? ;-)"_

* * *

><p><em>Como raios a história pode se repetir? <em>**Bem, Tolliver ainda existe. **_Eu lá vou me apaixonar por ele? Nem conheço o muleque direito!_** Eu ainda existo. **_Você é parte Vesper, isso não conta. _**AAAHHH, então você está apaixonada por mim? **_O quê? NÃO! _**Você mente e eu finjo que acredito. **_Sério Ian, quem se apaixonaria por você? _**Eu tenho uma list- **_Você me entendeu._

_... Não gostei dessa piscadela no final. _**Manda oi para o Daniel logo. **_Ok Isabel, vou mandar para o "Danny" seu oi._

* * *

><p><em><span>"Annah Cahill<span>_

_Para Amy: bem que vc poderia postar o video dele aqui no blog, né? *-* ah, Amy se eu fosse você ia até o google tradutor e colocava para traduzir isso "Ich küsste sie im Traum, und ich wollte es wirklich zu sein." de alemao para portugues! Lembre-se que foi o Ian que falou isso!_

_Para Ian: "É impressão minha ou todos acham que nós temos um sentimento mútuo de amor e de desejo?" Não Ian não é impresão, é verdade! mas quer saber, bom, no fundo vocês sabem que se amam! ..._

_...e Ian muito fofo o que você falou em Alemão! *-*"_

* * *

><p><strong>Amy, não poste o vídeo. <strong>_Adorei a ideia! _**AMELIA! **_Humilhar você sempre será uma ideia ótima. _**¬¬ Vai para o inferno, vai. **_Só ir para a sua casa. _**HÁ-HÁ. Estou rindo muito.**

_Eu sei o que significa. _**Não me recordo de nada parecido. **_Aff Ian. Já que eu sei que você lembra, quero que saiba que eu tenho plena consciência de seu segredo sobre o meu corpo. _**Eu lá vou me importar com algo tão banal quanto o seu corpo? **_Ah Ian... _**Você é que se importa. **_'-'_

**Super verdade. **_A verdade é tão verdadeira que dói. _**Nossa, eu podia dar de cara com a verdade e tomar uma surra. **_Está verdadeiro no camelo. _**É verdade na modalidade. **_Puro no escuro. _**Irritante no hidrante.**

**Eu não disse NADA em Alemão. **_NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _**Seu sarcasmo me emociona.**

* * *

><p><em><span>"Daninja<span>_

_Amy, mana, deixe xingamentos comigo, que esse não é seu forte e vai ler um livro sobre maçanetas medievais, sinceramente._

_IAN KABRA! SEU MANÉ, IDIOTA, BURRO, FILHO DA BITCH, COBRA, KABRITO, SEU MONTINHO DE MERDA E SEU VERME!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Seu nome é maravilhoso, Daniel. <strong>_Maçanetas medievais? Por que eu leria um livro sobre maçanetas medievais. _**Porque você precisa tocar para sentir. **_Deus._

**Seus xingamentos tocaram a minha alma, Daniel. Devo dizer que considerei uma ofensa e estou completamente irritado por tal forma de me elogiar. **_Dan, ignora o babaca. _**Babaca só se for o Kurt. **_Ah, calado._

* * *

><p><span>"SineadQI3.600<span>

_Sinceramente, acho que é melhor você pedir ajuda pra alguém mais inteligente e repelir a invasão do Kabrito no seu blog, Amy. Ah, e o agente Korman escreveu um livro sobre a pista de Coreia, e a agente Haddix fez um livro que revela todo o caso de Londres, e o agente Lerangis contou sobre seu desejo ao corpo da Amy, Ian, pois você até apanhou da sua mãe por causa dela e o seu desejo pelo corpo dela."_

* * *

><p><em>Acredite, eu já pedi. <em>**Pediu? **_Acha mesmo que eu te quero no meu blog? _**Você me ama, Amy. Você me quer na sua cama. **_Sei, sei._

**O agente Lerangis tem uma rixa comigo. Tudo que ele escreve é **_verdade. _**Quer mesmo continuar com aquela conversa na remessa? **_Não. _**Então cale a boca. **_Vem aqui me calar. _**HMMMMMMM... INTERESSANTE SUA OBSERVAÇÃO. **_Ian Kabra, EU NÃO QUIS DIZER DAQUELE JEITO! _**Quis. **_Por que eu iria querer? _**Porque eu já te calei uma vez daquele jeito, e você gostou. **_AMEI, NOSSA! O-O VOCÊ APANHOU DA SUA MÃE? _**Devo lembrar quem ela é e o que já fez? **_... _**Obrigada.**

_Eu sei que ele deseja o meu corpo. _**Desejo tanto, taaaaaaaaanto! **_Viu? _**¬¬ Observação: o nome da Sinead não teve nem um pouco de modéstia. **_Ah não, claro que não._

* * *

><p><em><span>"Gabriel Cahill Traumann<span>_

_Amy, uma dica para seu irmão: Cuidado com a Atticus._

_ah, Amy, pelo menos 60% dos Cahills têm algum parentesco Vesper._

_Ian, o "Verme" é o meu irmão gêmeo, mesmo que eu não o goste como irmão, assim como não gosto da minha gêmea, Sofie._

_Ah, e o Evan é um Vesper do mesmo fetio do Kurt e da Atticus, espiões que se fingem de amigos ou namorados para conseguir informações._

_Ass. Gabriel Vesper Hollingsworth Cahill Traumann_

_P.S.: Se a Sinead postar um comentário de novo, manda este recado: Em AYT-47E descobri moléculas bivas de acordo com um meteoro!"_

* * *

><p><em>Pode deixar que eu passo a informação. <em>**Primo Gabriel... ARG. **_Poxa, que legal. Ótimo saber desse fato, Gabriel. _**Eu já sabia. **_Olhe para mim. Veja se eu perguntei. _**NÃO GOSTO MESMO. TODA A SUA ESPÉCIE DEVERIA VOLTAR PARA A FLORESTE! **_Ui, ele usou caixa alta. _**Ah, calada.**

**NÃO DISSE! NÃO DISSE! AH LÁ! **_Sério, eu realmente não me import- KURT? _**Percebe o grau do problema, Amelia? **_Primo Gabriel, vai tomar seu remédio._

_P.S.: Foda-se para o seu recado. _**Assim que eu gosto!**

* * *

><p><em><span>"Sofie Hollingsworth<span>_

_Gabriel..._

_vielleicht sollten wir töten die Cahill, aber dann: Wo sind unsere Spielzeuge? Die Vesper nicht ohne Intrigen zu leben._

_Aber auch sie kann nicht ohne die Weltherrschaft zu leben ..._

_Aber immer noch oberste war ein Narr, nicht zu haben, um das Mädchen zu töten Cahill Für die Zwecke der Vesper ist Rache an den Cahill, aber vielleicht ein Narr tut gut._

_Bom, Ian, sinceramente, será que você realmente já não está cumprindo a missão dos "outros" dois?_

_Cahills, querem um conselho?:_

_Beratung ist eine gefährliche Gabe, selbst die Weisen zu den Weisen, und alles, was schief gehen kann._

_Ass: Sofie Vesper Hollingsworth Cahill Traumann"_

**(N/A: tradução da parada está abaixo... Como eu amo alemão '-'**

**Talvez nós devêssemos matar os Cahills, mas então, onde estão os nossos brinquedos?Os Vespers não vivem sem intriga.**

**Mas eles não podem viver sem a dominação do mundo...**

**Mas ainda assim o nosso top era um tolo de não ter de matar a menina Cahill com o propósito de vingança de Vesper no Cahill, mas talvez um tolo bom.**

**Aí o conselho para os Cahills é esse:**

**O conselho é uma dádiva perigosa, mesmo dos sábios para os sábios, e tudo que pode dar errado.)**

* * *

><p><em>Status: entrando no Google Tradutor. <em>**Status: rindo da cara da Amy. **_Por quê? _**Porque eu sei Alemão. **_NOSSA, QUE BOM. ÓTIMO. Vai tomar em le cuzinho de merda._

**Esses Traumann estão parecendo putas em carnaval, multiplicam-se que nem formigas. **_... Point taken. _**Pois é. E eu estou pouco me fudendo para o seu plano, Sofie. Vocês acham que são superiores a nós, mas então muito enganados. **_É, eles estão mesmo. _

**E o seu conselho também é bastante útil, devo dizer. **_Tão útil quanto a inteligência do Ian. _**EI! **_Sério, não resisti._

* * *

><p><em><span>"Clarisse Kabra<span>_

_Sim Ian,o vídeo que eu mandei para Amy é o que você ficou com medo que fosse da 1ªvez. Só quero fazer 1 perguntinha: Qual é o problema de vocês se amarem?O que vocês sentem um pelo outro é algo tão bonito que deveria ser assumido e deveriam ter orgulho dele!Por favor assumam logo,porque se vocês não assumirem quando responderem essa mensagem eu vou até Londres,acerto 1 dardo do sono no Ian e o arrasto até Boston e o tranco no seu quarto logo,para o próprio bem de vocês!"_

* * *

><p><em>Medo da primeira vez? <em>**Ela está delirando. Pirada. Completamente maluca. **_... Ok... E o problema de eu amar o Ian, prima Clarrisse, é que– _**lá vem merda ** _–eu seria tachada de pessoa sem cérebro, idiota, cega, que não tem olfato, e coisas do gênero. _**O problema de eu amar a Amy é que eu estaria amando alguém mentirosa**_–__E VOCÊ NÃO É? –_**, irritante, fingidora, abusada e medrosa. **_Nossa, estou chorando. _**Chora mesmo. Chora porque não tem um Ian na sua vida. **_Ah tá._

**Eu tenho câmeras, Clarisse. **_E eu tenho sanidade. _**O que você quis dizer com isso? **_Adivinha. _**Sei lá O.Õ **_Ok, então esquece._

* * *

><p><em><span>"Anelize G.K.M<span>_

_Olá priminhos! Td bem? Primeiramente, oi Amy! Te adoro fofa! É, eu não tava oficialmente na busca pelas pistas, deprimente :P. Isso que da não ser agente de campo, só ficar lá na entre a base Lucian e a base Janus (meus clããs!), controlando tudo por computadores... ok, isto sim é deprimente. Mas vamos esquecer a minha vida pessoal e falar sobre você: Adorei seu blog linda! Não deixa o tonto do meu primo te aborrecer não ta, seu blog, por mais que eu odeie tanto quanto você dizer isto, fica até (arg!) melhor com ele. Ok, falei, não me façam repetir. _

_Ha, e IAN KABRA, PARE AGORA DE HACKEAR BLOGS ALEIOS! Sim, sou eu, sua prima de segundo grau, Anelize Grace Kabra Malfoy. Não se esqueça, se você começar a infernizar muito a minha amiga, você vai ver. Não, eu não tenho um vídeo revelador sobre algum sonho seu e tal, mas eu tenho o seu diário. Acredite Amy, ele tem um diário! Descobri quando eu vi ele escrevendo no banheiro da base secreta dos Lucians, vi por uma das câmeras de segurança. Foi super fácil colocar um leitor no seu diário para passar todas as informações dele para mim..._

_Hii, já escrevi demais, até mais priminhos Cahils!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Olá pessoa que nasceu em Novembro. <strong>_... Ahn? _**HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA, nada, nada. **_VIU? Ela me ama! _**Raro isso hein. **_¬¬ Sério prima? Sabe, isso tem uma coisa boa, NÃO TEVE QUE ATURAR O KABRITO AQUI. _**Onde que isso é bom? **_Vou te dizer onde isso é bom. _**'-' Ok, ok. Seus clãs? O-O **_The... Hell? _**Nem pergunte. **_Owwwwn, ela é uma fofa *-* E sim, ele me aborrece, _**mas também me ilumina com sua beleza. **_Ilumina... Super ilumina. _**Viu? Até ela afirma que eu sou demais. **_Não repita... Já basta ter que mentir uma vez, né? _**Ah, por favor.**

**Desculpa, é mais forte do que eu. E eu vou infernizar o quanto eu quiser a Am- Diário? **_Sim, diário. _**Eu não tenho um diário. **_Escreveu no banheiro, hein? Hm... _**Eu não tenho diário! **_Câmera de segurança DENTRO do banheiro? O-O _**Leitor no diário? QUE DIÁRIO?**

**Esses Cahills são loucos. **_Ahn, Ian... _**O quê? **_Você é Cahill. _**Eu não sou louco. Meu ponto de vista é só diferente que o seu. **_... Ok então._

* * *

><p><em><span>"Luke Damien Hollingsworth<span>_

_Olá, Ian e Amy._

_Pelo visto conheceram meus primos, Sofie, Gabriel D. e Gabriel Vesper Hollingsworth Cahill._

_Bom, espero que vocês aprendam uma coisa: Existem pelo menos umas 10 famílias na busca, e para os outros leitores:_

_Vocês vão estragar o equilíbrio espaço-temporal, contando sobre o futuro para estes dois. Querem uma explicação ekat? Vejam:_

_O tempo será alterado do que sabemos simplesmente pelas pessoas saberem coisas que saberão futuramente de pessoas que conhecem o futuro. Não dê respostas diretas sobre o futuro, ou ele ficará desconexo."_

* * *

><p><strong>PUTA QUE O PARIU. ELES ESTÃO SE MULTIPLICANDO. <strong>_Pode isso, produção? _**PODE ISSO, CARNAVAL?**

**Sério, cada um pior do que o outro. **_Mais pirado do que o outro O.Õ _**E que merda de tempo é essa? Como ele vai ser alterado? **_Acho que os Cahills que estão falando umas coisas que estão acontecendo agora vão acabar com o equilíbrio espaço-temporal e causar um desastre no futuro. _**Até parece. Não confia neles. **_Mas quando o seu querido primo Gabriel disse os negócios do Evan e do Kurt, você acreditou. _**Isso... É uma CALÚNIA! **_Ah, fala logo que gosta de mim e que deseja o meu corpo que acabamos com isso tudo. _**Só falaria se fosse verdade. **_Nem a verdade você fala. _**Hm... É.**

* * *

><p><em><span>"David Leitor<span>_

_Vejo que não estão preparados para o próximo de desafio. Senhor Dois mandou me dar um aviso: Não confie em M, nem em R, nem em S._

_Vesper M."_

* * *

><p><strong>... <strong>_... _**O que falar desse comentário bastante explicado? **_Simplesmente que ele foi bem formulado, por estar tão explícito suas razões. _**Sim, sim. Devo concordar. **_Tenho que acrescentar um fato: todos ao nosso redor têm um objeto de metal a menos em suas cabeças. _**E também que cada um deles precisa tomar remédios para esse problema.**

* * *

><p><em>Acabou? <em>**Queria mais, né? **_¬¬ Agora eu vou ter que aturar o Dan. _**Entendo a sua dor... **_Pois é. Até o inferno, Kabra. _**Até a sua vida, Amy. **_MUITO ENGRAÇADINHO!"_

* * *

><p><em>"– Ian, se você quiser falar alguma coisa que o perturba, como o amor, por favor, faça-o em Alemão.<em>

_– Por que, mãe?_

_– Porque você é superior a maioria da população e sabe Alemão. Agora fique quieto que estou trabalhando._

_O pequeno Ian nunca mais comentara nada com sua mãe que o perturbasse. Passou a fazer na frente do espelho, em Alemão, para que ninguém entendesse."_

* * *

><p><strong>FINALMENTE. Nossa, depois de tudo que eu passei, finalmente o capítulo está pronto! :D Particularmente, eu não gostei do capítulo '-' Sei lá...<strong>

**Enfim, quem gostou da explicação do porquê do Alemão, manda um EU! \o/**

**~CaahT39C**


	8. Provocações alheias

**Minha cara depois disso tudo é THEFUCK?. Não, nenhum aviso.**

**MENTIRA! Em questão de coisas inapropriadas, esse capítulo está cheio. Sugiro que você NÃO leia. Sério.**

* * *

><p><em>– Você me ama? – ele perguntou casualmente, mexendo no cabelo dela.<em>

_Ela não chegou a pensar. A resposta estava certa._

_– Ainda tem dúvidas?_

_Ele sorriu. Não sabia o que faria sem ela e seu jeito de amar incondicionalmente a todos que a cercavam – bem, a quase todos._

_– Ah, não. Temos que tirar essas dúvidas._

_Ele franziu o cenho. O que ela quis dizer com isso? Será que..._

_Os dois estavam deitados em uma longa campina, encarando as estrelas que brilhavam talvez de milhões de anos-luz. A lua estava cheia –"Ouviu isso? O lobisomem pode estar aqui!" – e iluminava bem os rostos de ambos._

_Ela foi para cima dele, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ele adorava esse sorriso, apesar de preferir o seu coramento._

_– Pode tirar a minha dúvida a vontade. Não vou reclamar._

_Ela assentiu e abaixou a cabeça. Assim que seus lábios se encontraram, uma onda de calor desceu pela sua espinha. Ele foi mais fundo no beijo, e ela deixou – beijando-o de volta. Antes que pudesse notar, ela pegou no cabelo dele, querendo uma aproximação maior, como isso fosse possível. Ele entendeu o ato, e agarrou a cintura dela._

_Não restavam dúvidas. Nunca restou._

_O beijo foi cortado por algo idiota chamado oxigênio. Ofegantes, eles só sorrindo bobamente um para o outro._

_– Obrigada por explicar, Amy. _

_– Não tem de quê, Kabra._

* * *

><p>Ian acordou assustado. Muito assustado. Que raios fora aquilo? Por que estava tendo aqueles tipos de sonho?<p>

Tentou se acalmar – aquilo não era nada. Só uma peça da sua mente. Não significava nada, certo? Absolutamente nada.

Mexeu no cabelo em frustação, e fechou os olhos. Porcaria de sonho – ele tinha certeza de que não conseguiria dormir. Não para ter um sonho como aquele de novo.

Decidiu ligar para alguém (e, é claro, quando Ian pensa _alguém, _ele quer dizer Amy). Dane-se que provavelmente era duas da manhã, quem se importava? Discou o número, que incrivelmente estava gravado em sua mente, e esperou a pessoa atender. Um toque... Dois toques...

* * *

><p>Amy não estava com sono. Deitada na cama, ouvia uma música qualquer de seu iPod. Não estava exatamente preocupada em dormir tão cedo... Apesar de que teria escola no dia seguinte. Por algum motivo, algo a dizia que tinha que ficar acordada.<p>

A música mudou. Amy a reconheceu assim como sabe o quanto seu irmão a irrita. Não era uma das suas músicas favoritas fazia tempos, mas adorava-a como se escutasse desde criança.

"_I remember what you wore in our first date_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought "Hey, you know, this could be something" "_

– _'Cause everything you do and words you say... _– ela cantarolou baixo. – _You know that it all takes my breath away, and now I'm left with nothing. So maybe it's true that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than-_

– _You're the only one that I want. _– Amy finalmente ouviu o celular tocar com uma música não tão popular assim da Adele. Não lembrava que aquele era o toque, porque, cá entre nós, ela não usava muito o celular.

Parou a música do iPod e atendeu-o. Duas horas da manhã? Quem ligaria para ela às duas da manhã? Ela já tinha uma ideia, mas não queria acreditar.

– Alô?

* * *

><p>– Alô? – a voz da Cahill encheu seus ouvidos. Ela não parecia cansada.<p>

– Olá Amy.

Ele ouviu Amy bufar.

– O que você quer, Kabra?

– Não parece que você estava dormindo... Por que estava acordada até essa hora?

– Isso lá te interessa?

– Só estou _preocupado _com o seu horário de sono, amor.

Amy riu ironicamente.

– Muito engraçadinho, Ian.

Ian fingiu estar ofendido.

– O quê? Ah! Espere! – ele sorriu maliciosamente para o celular. – Já sei porque estava acordada!

– Conte.

– Porque a santinha Madrigal estava me imaginando sem cueca, em cima da sua cama, ao som de uma músic-

Amy rolou os olhos.

– Tchau, Ian. Boa noite.

– Ficou irritadinha?

– _Tchau._

– Nossa, ainda na TPM? Esse mês está difícil...

– Pode me responder o que você quer?

Ian percebeu que Amy estava se segurando para não soltar os cachorros – em todo e qualquer sentido – em cima dele.

– Eu só queria te irritar.

– Você já faz isso diariamente no blog, Ian querido. Não precisava me ligar.

Ian não deixaria ser vencido.

– Amy, você gosta de branco?

A Cahill tentou achar a safadeza na pergunta.

– Sim...

– Então, você já gosta de sessenta por cento das coisas que eu produzo.

– PASSAR BEM, KABRA.

– Tomara que você consiga passar tão bem no meu tanque.

Ian ainda estava rindo quando Amy desligou. Ah, sim, irritá-la era muito engraçado. Porém, assim que ela desligou, Ian lembrou-se de novo do sonho, e da sensação que teve. Aquela sensação de querer mais, e mais, e mais...

Balançou a cabeça. Era o horário, fazia brincadeiras com sua mente superior. Mesmo não querendo, foi forçado a deitar-se novamente, rezando para que ele não tivesse a continuação daquele sonho.

* * *

><p><em>Maldito Kabra. Maldita música. Maldita ligação. Maldita vida.<em>

Amy não sabia mais o que era maldito. Agora tudo era sinônimo de Ian Kabra. Não que a vida fosse um dos sinônimos, mas ela estava incluída. E sobre a música? Sem querer, quando foi colocar play na música, passou para outra. O nome era "Think Twice", e ela estava simplesmente tirando-a do sério.

_"Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around, I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around, come around, no more"_

Desde quando ela tinha colocado essa música no iPod? Isso só poderia ser obra de Dan. Colocou o pé na parede, e jogou o iPod em qualquer lugar da cama. Queria dormir, mas ao mesmo não. Queria fazer alguma coisa, mas o que?

Encarou o celular. A tentação dominava-a. Se Ian poderia ligar, por que ela também não poderia? Isso era uma troca justa. Entretando, algo, novamente, estava impedindo-a. Uma sensação de que, se ela ligasse, algo iria sair errado, e não poderia se resolver.

Era só uma ligação de vingança, pelo o amor de Deus! Por que estava tendo aquela sensação? "_Ah, dane-se." _Ligou do mesmo jeito.

– Sim? – Ian sabia que era ela.

– Dormir sozinha é apenas um desperdício de todo meu talento sexual. – Amy falou sem pensar, e nem sabia como tinha falado isso.

A risada do Kabra a fez rir junto.

– Desculpe, Amelia, mas não posso ir até aí.

Amy, apesar de que deveria ficar furiosa, só riu ainda mais.

– Ah, faça um esforço... Por mim!

Eles poderiam ter acordado a casa inteira se não fossem cautelosos. Ian e Amy. Rindo. Às duas da manhã. Se alguém dissesse isso para Amy há alguns meses atrás, ela estaria rindo era da cara da pessoa.

– Se quiser, podemos fazer tele-sexo...

– Tentador. – ela disse em uma voz sexy, ainda rindo. Por que estava fazendo aquilo? – Mas acho que prefiro algo mais... Ao vivo.

– Hm... Interessante, Amy.

Demorou um pouco até que eles parassem com as besteiras, e desligassem o telefone.

– Ian.

– Hm?

– Isso não muda nada.

– É, eu sei.

– Sabe?

– Você ainda deseja o meu corpo.

Amy rolou os olhos, algo que estava virando comum quando conversava com Ian.

– Eu quis dizer que eu ainda te odeio.

– Também.

– Você se odeia? – ela riu com a piadinha tosca.

– Como assim? Eu me amo! Sou o ser mais perfeito e gostoso e todo o planeta Terra!

– Mentira!

– Sério! Não acredita em mim?

– Nem por um segundo.

– Também te odeio.

Amy sorriu. E, quando o fez, automaticamente perguntou-se o porquê. Ela não sabia. Nunca soube, e nem nunca saberia.

– Boa noite.

– Só terei uma boa noite se você dormir comigo.

– Ah tá. Vai sonhando.

Mal sabia ela que, em questão de sonho, para Ian isso era ultrapassado.

Amy não viu, mas Ian começou a ficar vermelho, só lembrando de um outro sonho... Um sonho não tão distante, em todos os sentidos, se é que você me entende. Ian Kabra era safado. E muito. Principalmente quando o assunto era uma certa Cahil.

* * *

><p><strong>HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!<strong>

**O QUE SER ESSE CAPÍTULO? SER ABUSO? SER IDIOTICE? SER TUDO ISSO E MAIS UM POUCO?**

**Ok, no próximo eu _prometo _que eles vão responder os comentários. Eu só fiz esse por causa daquela frase que a Amy disse, na qual eu dou todo o crédito para di-fficulty | tumblr, falou? Quando eu vi a frase, imaginei esse capítulo todo, aí eu tive que escrever...**

**Tenho pena dos que leram. Isso aqui tá uma merda.**

**Desculpa pelas músicas. E eu vou explicá-las: a primeira é Two Is Better Than One, e eu coloquei aleatoriamente. A segunda é One and Only, que eu coloquei para "complementar" com o refrão da TIBTO. A terceira é uma música que a diva Dani (dragonempress | tumblr) me mostrou acho que mês passado, que pode ser tanto quando Peeta/Katniss, quanto Ian/Amy, se você olhar bem. Aí né...**

**Enfim, see you guys later!**

**~CaahT39C**

**P.S.:**

_**"– Posso perguntar somente uma coisa, moça?**_

_**Ela abriu um sorriso caloroso.**_

_**– É claro. O que quiser.**_

_**– Você conhece a história de Romeu e Julieta?"**_

**-x-**

**P: Caah, que porra é essa? **

**R: Ah, vocês vão saber. Mais cedo ou mais tarde.**


	9. Foi você o sonho bonito que eu sonhei!

Ian Kabra já tinha sido acordado com água jogada propositalmente no rosto, com uma pequena carga de eletricidade, com um grito da mãe, e até mesmo com o seu jatinho particular prestes a cair em pleno voo.

Ele não esperava ser acordado por mais nada aterrorizante, só por talvez seu telefone tocando – se é que você me entende – ou pelo alarme.

Ian Kabra tinha que parar de esperar por coisas. Elas normalmente sempre vinham nas piores ocasiões.

– NATALIE KABRA, O QUE É ISSO? – sua voz gritou com fúria. De resumo, Ian estava amarrado em uma cadeira de ferro no quarto da irmã. Só de cueca.

Devo comentar a câmera que Natalie segurava e o fato de uma luz estar acesa, mostrando que aquilo estava sendo gravado? Não. Não devo.

– Olá população da internet! Meu nome é Natalie, e esse é o meu querido irmão Ian. Como vocês podem notar, ele está apenas de cueca. Extremamente sexy, eu sei. Porém, vocês ouviram o que ele disse, certo? Ah sim, isso foi de suma importanc-

– Eu estava falando enquanto sonhava?

Natalie riu da cara assustada do irmão.

– Duvido que estivesse tendo um pesadelo, irmãozinho. Bem, estou me baseando no que eu ouvi.

Ian começou a se debater na cadeira, ora berrando para a irmã soltá-lo, ora querendo saber o que raios ele disse.

Natalie, naturalmente, só ria. Que plano perfeito era aquele! Humilhar o irmão!

– Irmã, é melhor você me tirar daqui, ou...

– Ou o quê, Ian? O que você vai fazer comigo preso na cadeira?

Ian não sabia. Ele odiava não ter controle da sua vida, e ainda mais das ações e consequências dos atos de Natalie.

– Primeiro: o que você lembra do seu sonho?

Automaticamente, o Kabra abriu a boca para começar a relatar, mas uma sensação engraçada no peito – ou seria barriga? – o impediu. De repente, seu sonho todo passou pela cabeça, e o mesmo corou furiosamente.

– Por Luke! O que é isso, irmão? Vergonha? Perdeu a coragem de contar o sonho?

– Foi você, não foi? – ele falou com raiva. – O que me deu, hein?

Natalie franziu o cenho.

– A única coisa que eu te dei foi a maravilha de ver meu belo rosto todos os dias. Do que está falando?

"–_ Qual filme, Kabra?_

– _Não importa mesmo. Não é como se fossemos realmente ver o filme._

_Amy dá um sorriso torto._

– _Tenho que concordar."_

– Do meu sonho! O que você me deu?

Natalie sorriu maliciosamente.

– Absolutamente nada, meu querido. O sonho foi 100% seu. Peso na consciência?

_"Assim que as luzes começam a apagar, Amy sente uma mão no seu ombro direito. Ela sorri._

– _Tão cedo?_

_Ian vira-se para ela, mostrando um sorriso que Amy ainda ficava surpresa ao ver. _

– _Com todo o respeito, tem coisas mais interessantes do que assistir trailers."_

Ian sacudiu a cabeça, tentando parar de pensar no sonho.

– Fale logo.

– Eu não te dei nada! Aliás, quer ouvir o que você disse?

– E eu tenho alguma escolha?

Natalie riu, fez uma despedida, e encerrou o vídeo. Rapidamente, começou a tocá-lo novamente.

"Eu não... Acho que... Sério? Amy, por favor, menos... Sim. Não. Aqui, coloca aqui. Eu amo... Não acha que o vilão poderia ser um pouco mais bonito? Eu... (risos) Por favor. Posso? Sim, eu também... Nós podemos repetir... Tchau Amy. Espero que o seu irmão já esteja dormindo. Espera! Lembre-se que eu te..."

– Detalhe: que bom que você não viu a sua cara! Porque por favor né...

Uma coisa dentro do Kabra gelou. Maldito veneno. Ainda estava fazendo efeito. Será que aquilo afetava seus pensamentos?

– Agora, se me permite, vou passar isso para o computador e-

Ian arregalou os olhos.

– Ah, ótima piada.

Natalie o encarou com arrogância.

– Está duvidando de mim?

As cordas que o prendiam começaram a se afrouxar. Ele começa a se levantar da cadeira cuidadosamente.

– Sim.

_"_– _Eu também acho._

_O espaço entre os dois estava se fechando aos poucos._

– _Você sabia que, em média, ao trocar saliva com uma pessoa, você fica com a saliva por um mês? Um mês! Imagine quantas bactérias existem-_

– _Amy, por favor, menos conversa. Mais troca de saliva._

– _Outro mês, Kabra?_

– _Cahill, se você soubesse até quanto tempo eu pretendo trocar saliva com você, não ficaria preocupada com um mês, e sim com anos."_

– Tenha cuidado do que duvida, Ian querido. – Rapidamente, ela conectou a câmera no computador rosa-choque que já estava ligado. – Eu posso superar suas expectativas.

* * *

><p><em>(No capítulo original, essa história não estava incluída. Porém, devido ao fato de ela ser de suma importância para a fanfic, assim como aquele fato de o porquê de Ian ter escrito em alemão, achei que eu poderia mostrá-la para vocês agora. Aproveitem.)<em>

Grace Cahill sempre fora uma mulher de muitas palavras, estas que mexiam com sua alma e pensamento. Você poderia estar completamente certo, mas ela, ainda assim, poderia te confundir.

Uma vez, quando o Kabra ainda não era exatamente o pedaço de gelo que é atualmente, Ian foi até seu encontro, pedindo que explicasse uma coisa para o pequeno. Uma coisa tão poderosa, tão preciosa, que Grace teve que pensar um pouco antes de responder.

– O que é amor, Grace?

Ah, sim. Que belíssima pergunta para se fazer em um dia frio de Dezembro.

– Amor, querido?

– Sim...

Grace fez um cafuné na cabeça dele, sorrindo.

– Por que quer saber?

Em suas mãos, um livro. Aquele tipo de livro que você só se interessa um pouco mais tarde, porque tem mais de 200 páginas, mas números não interessavam o Kabra, e sim conteúdo. O título do livro era "O Fantasma Da Ópera". A Cahill notou aquele objeto nas mãos de Ian e logo percebeu do que se realmente tratava-se a pergunta.

– Na verdade, você quer saber por que Christine não ficou com o fantasma, certo?

Com uma vergonha enchendo-lhe as bochechas, assentiu. Grace riu um pouco. Conhecia bem aquele menino.

– Eu não sei como responder a sua pergunta, querido. O amor é complicado. Pode ser forte, ou fraco. Pode te fazer feliz, mas também pode causar-lhe choro. Aliás, quem sou eu para falar de amor! Uma mera Cahill a mercê de seu destino...

_"Um mero Cahill a mercê de seu destino."_

Se nem Grace sabia como responder, como cargas d'água Ian conseguiria?

Levado pela conformidade de que essa pergunta seria sempre uma pergunta em sua mente, agradeceu Grace pelo seu tempo e retirou-se para o quarto.

Sentando-se novamente em sua cadeira, Grace seguiu o Kabra com os olhos, até o mesmo desaparecer de sua visão. Que extraordinária pergunta ele havia feito... Será que um dia o próprio conseguiria decifrá-la?

Outra ótima pergunta.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Olá internet, Cahills e Vespers malditos, aqui quem vos fala é Ian Kabra! O fabuloso, gostoso e completamente disposto para se encontrar com as mais formidáveis garotas! 24h, só me ligar, hein? Como vocês podem notar, eu mudei um pouco o rumo das coisas. Tenho absoluta certeza de que a Amy não vai me interromper tão cedo. Então... Eu não sei bem o que fazer... Adoro ficar com a posse, só que tenho que ter a segunda pessoa para ser a possuída. Nesse caso, é a-<strong>

**SURUBAAAAAAAAAA! CARALHO, PUTA QUE O PARIU, BOSTA, PORRA, CACETEEEEEEEE! SOU LIVRE! EU CONSIGO VOAAAAAAAAAAAAA- AH, MERDA, BATI A CABEÇA NO TECLADO. QUE ISSO, NOVINHA, QUE ISSO. QUEM DISSE QUE IAN KABRA É DIREITO? IAN KABRA É SAFADO. SAFADÃO. CAFAJESTE. FILHO DA PUTA DA ISABEL. SOU LINDA. SHREK, POSSUA MEU CORPO. MONA 2BJS.**

**... AMY!** _Sim? _**NÃO. TEVE. GRAÇA. **_Acho que os Cahills acharam, afinal, era tudo verdade mesmo. _**VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE USAR NEGRITO DE PROPÓSITO!** _Ah, não tenho? Aqui a minha preocupação com seu ataque de gay: _|_._ **Ui, ela está r-e-b-e-l-d-e.** _Seu cu. _**Desculpe, Amy, mas você não é uma rebelde perfeita.** _IAN, OLHA SÓ. _**Sim?** _TOMAR NO CU, GAROTO. NO CU DA SUA BUNDA._ **Se você não tivesse especificado, acho que eu pensaria que fosse o cu da mão, sabe?** _Então dê o cu da sua mão. Não me importo desde_ **que você dê esse seu cu lindo para mim!** _Que tal irmos para os comentários, hein, Kabra? _**Logo quando eu estava me vingando dos seus comentários infames ali de cima!** _Foda-se._

* * *

><p><em>"<span>NickCahill<span>_

_Amy: Pare de enganar a si mesma e lembre-se da Coréia do sul (antes do son of a bitch trancá-la em uma caverna para a morte) e os momentos felizes que vocês passaram antes da incrível falta de senso romântico do Ian (que frase mas clichê '-')_

_Ian: Você não estaria nessa situação se você não tivesse deixado a Amy a beira da morte em uma caverna depois de ter beijado ela #truestory"_

* * *

><p><em>Lembrar da Coreia? Ah, por favor né. <em>**Eu te chamei de adorável.** _Grande coisa '-' Que momentos felizes? O único momento feliz foi quando ele saiu da minha vida. _**Oh, grande mentira!** _Mentira? AHAM, TÁ. _**Amy, por favor. Eu sou um milagre na sua vida.** _Ian, você pode ser tudo, MENOS um milagre. _**Então eu sou tudo para você? G-G** _EU NÃO DISSE ISSO! _**Mas pensou. FALTA DE SENSO ROMÂNTICO?** _Nick, cá entre nós, ele não tem um pingo de romance. _**MENTIRA QUE VOCÊ PIRA COM UM ADORÁVEL, AMELIA.** _Pira? ENDOIDOU? _**Só de amores por você ~le** **cantada~** _Vai dar o cu da mão que é mais produtivo. _**Nossa, o mal-humor reina, hein?** _Mais que o mal-humor, querido Kabra..._ **?** _O FATO DE EU TER QUE DESPERDIÇAR MINUTOS DA MINHA VIDA COM VOCÊ!_ **Own, que amor.** ¬¬ _Vai para o inferno, Ian. _**Agora é sério: o que aconteceu?** _Nada. _**Péssima desculpa.** _Eu sei. _**... Não vai mesmo contar?** _Não. _**Ok então. **_  
><em>

**Que situação?** _A falta da pessoa que você ama e deseja o corpo de. _**Amy...** _Sim? _**Por acaso você está sugerindo que eu te amo e desejo o seu corpo?** _Uhum. _**Vai dar para o Kurt, vai.** _OPA, TO LIBERADA DA TORTURA. DOIS BEIJOS PARA QUEM FICA- _**AMELIA HOPE CAHILL!** _Perdeu, Kabra. Vou ligar para o Kurt._ **Percebeu que você ia dizer que ia me beijar duas vezes?** _É O QUE? _**Eu ia ficar, então você me deve dois beijos.** _Ah tá. Ótima piada. Conta uma de loira agora._ **Olha que eu nunca esqueço de uma promessa.** _MAS EU NÃO PROMETI NADA! _**Prometeu sim U-Ú** _NÃO COLOQUE PALAVRAS NA MINHA BOCA! _**Por que você não quer que nada impeça o contato na minha boca na sua, não é mesmo? **_AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG PARA DE SER TÃO CHATO!_ **Para de negar que me ama!** _NUNCA! _**AAAHHHH, ENTÃO VOCÊ ME AMA?** _EU NÃO DISSE ISSO. _**ESTÁ NAS ENTRELINHAS.** _SÓ SE FOREM NAS SUAS DA SUA IMAGINAÇÃO. _**DUVIDO QUE SEJA IMAGINAÇÃO.** _MORRE, IAN._ **QUANDO UMA PESSOA FICA SEM ARGUMENTOS, PEDE PARA A OUTRA MORRER.** _ISSO NÃO CHEGA A SER O MEU CASO, PORQUE EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ MORRA MESMO. _**NÃO QUER NADA.** _QUERO SIM. _**NÃO QUER.** _QUERO._ **NÃO QUER.** _QUERO_ **O SEU CORPO.** _IAN!_ **Vamos tirar a caixa alta, amor.** _NÃO ME CHAME DE AMOR, E A CAIXA ALTA É MINHA E EU ATIVO-A QUANDO QUISER. _**E o seu desejo por mim? Você também pode controlá-lo?** _Prefiro ignorar o que você acabou de escrever. _**Próximo comentário?** _Sim._

* * *

><p><em>"JadyAmaDoritos4everalone<em>

_IAN SEU MENDIGO, FAVELADO! NÃO SE DECLARA PARA A PORRA DA AMY, EU AMO VER VOCÊS SE PEGANDO(maliciem) A PAU (maliciem)_

_Lol, eu sou dorgada, kkkkkkk que nada, é só por que é 3 da manha eu sou muito normal no dia a dia, Ian esta de prova, né priminho? (tenho certeza que depois daquela sua mãe nunca mais falou a palavra "bolas" na vida kkkkkkkkkkkk' cara ela deve me amar por ter me deixado viva depois daquela)_

_Ian sua vadia de merda, eu tava brincando ali em cima okay? Se declare para a Amy logo se não eu vou pagar para uma tia obesa, velha e com monocelha te perseguir e possuir o seu corpo contra a sua vontade (ao menos que você goste, o que eu não duvido kkkkk) _

_Minha mãe quer me levar ao piscicologo, BUT I SAY NO, NO, NO._

_Eu sou doente mental, mas eu sei que vocês me amam okay? Beijo na bunda, até segunda :3_

_P.s: LOLOLOLOL É CADA LOUCO QUE VEM NO SEU BLOG AMYAN! KKKKKKKKKKK' MAIS EU SOU UMA LOUCA LEGAL, DIFERENDE SE CERTOS VESPERS!_

_Beijinhos *-*"_

* * *

><p><strong>MENDIGO? FAVELADO? ISSO ESTÁ <strong>_completamente certo :D_ **AMELIA, NÃO CONCORDE COM ESSA GENTE.** _Já concordei, querido._ **Sou querido agora?** _Aham, claro._ **Amy, pare de negar seu desejo sobre mim.** _Ian, vai tomar no cu, vai. _**Da mão ou da bunda?** _ADIVINHA. _**Entendi! Não importa qual desde que eu dê para você :D** _... ENTÃO JADY, VOCÊ NÃO CONCORDA COMO O IAN É UM FILHO DA PUTA? _**'-'** _E eu não vou pegar o Ian. _**Muito menos eu vou pegar a Amy.** **Eu estou de prova? Ahn? **_Bolas?_ **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH PRIMA JADY!** _O.Õ? _**VAMOS RESPONDER LOGO ISSO E PONTO.** _Ok... __  
><em>

_POR QUE AS PESSOAS NÃO ENTENDEM QUE A GENTE SE ODEIA? _**PUTA QUE O PARIU CARA. _ISSO JÁ ESTÁ UM SACO!_**_ IAN, VOCÊ ME AMA? _**É CLARO QUE NÃO. E VOCÊ?** _NUNCA. NEM SE ME PAGASSEM._ **P****RONTO, SEU CAHILLS MALDITOS. SATISFEITOS?** _ESPERO QUE SIM, PORQUE EU NÃO VOU FAZER DE NOVO. _**Odeia mentir mais do que uma vez, certo?** _IANÍSIO LUKE KABRA! _**Meu "nome"!** _Eu. Te. Odeio. _**Por que então você deseja o meu corpo?** _Eu não desejo o seu corpo. _**Ah tá. Mas babar pelo meu abdômen sarado você não quer.** _O QUÊ? _**Por favor, Amelia. Eu sei que você morre pensando no meu seduzente abdômen exposto na sua cama.** _AH, QUER SABER? QUE A MÃE DA JADY LEVE VOCÊS DOIS PARA O PSICÓLOGO, SABE? _**BUT I SAY NO, NO , NO!**

_Jady, eu mal te conheço, mas já não gostei de você. _**Cruzes, Amy. Você é da paz.** _... VAMOS TERMINAR LOGO ISSO QUE EU QUERO LOGO DAR MEU CU PARA O KURT._ **OPA OPA OPA. COMO É QUE É?** _VOCÊ LEU ISSO CERTO._ **AMELIA HOPE CAHILL, NUNCA DEIXE O KURT TOCAR NO SEU CORPO PORQUE** _ELE É SÓ MEU, JÁ QUE EU O DESEJO ABSURDAMENTE._ **¬¬ Sou eu que malicio e mudo as frases aqui.** _Minha cara de que está se importando. _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>THEPindamonhangaba GOIABA_

_Ian seu lindo, gostoso, sarado, tesão, tudo da minha vida, eu irei te possuir (literalmente). Aguarde. _

_E Amy, vadia dos inferno, que tem down nas teta, eu vou puxar seu pé no meio da noite e te assombrar pelo resta da sua miseravel vida! _

_BeIjUhNhusSsS!_

_-By: GoiAba, aH lIndAhH dO OrKutT!11!111"_

* * *

><p><em>O que foi isso? <em>**Não faço a menor ideia...** _Uma goiaba sabe escrever? _**Uma goiaba quer possuir meu corpo?** _Uma goiaba pode achar um ser humano lindo, gostoso, sarado, tesão e tudo na vida dela? Ainda mais o IAN? _**EI!** **Você sabe muito bem que eu sou isso tudo!** _AAAAAHHHH CLAAAAAARO! _**E olha... Você não é uma goiaba, ou seja, pode possuir meu corpo a vontade. **_¬¬ Ian... _**Sim?** _Vai catar coquinho na esquina. _**Ui, ela sabe xingar com classe.** _Ui, quero que você morra. _**Ui, até parece que você conseguirá viver sem a sedução Kabra na sua cama.** _Ui, vai te catar. _**Ui, ela quer me catar, mas é muito formal para assumir isso na internet.**

_Vadia? SÉRIO? _**Amy, por favor né.** _COMO ASSIM "POR FAVOR NÉ"? EU SOU VADIA AGORA? _**Claro que não, mas o que você pensa em fazer comigo ao me ver nu é bastante vadia.** _... Próximo comentário._

* * *

><p><em>"<span>David<span>__ Leitor_

_Oh, nunca pensei que Amy Cahill não iria decifrar um simples código... Então Mestre Dois disse que era para vocês entenderam, ficaram chocados, e fingirem que esqueceu disso... Então aqui está ele piorado: Cuidado com os Gnilrats."_

* * *

><p><em>...<em> **...** _... _**...** _Próximo comentário? _**Aham.**

* * *

><p><em>"<span>Clarisse Kabra<span>_

_Pelo jeito vocês querem desesperadamente ficar sozinhos em um quarto, não nessecito da resposta da suas mentes. O Ian te ama e Ian, o sentimento é recíproco. Assumam agora ou minha pistola de dardos já tá preparada. Em seus e-mails, há vídeos muito interessantes..."_

* * *

><p><strong>PUTA QUE TE PARIU, PRIMA CLARISSE. EU NÃO AMO A AMY, CACETE.<strong> _E A ÚNICA COISA QUE EU FARIA SOZINHA EM UM QUARTO COM ESSE DEMÔNIO É ASSASSINÁ-LO A QUEIMA-ROUPA._ **Cruzes, você me ama demais para isso!** _... Ian, você não facilita para os Cahills pararem de dizer isso, sabia? _**Uhum.** _E NÃO É VERDADE!_ **Claro que é! **_Ah, vai tomar nesse seu cuzinho de merda, vai. _**Cuzinho? Cuzão! Cu para caralho o meu! **

_Vídeos? Sério? NÃO TEM ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA NA-_**Tem no meu.** _O-O O QUE? _**É seu.** _Mas eu não gravei NADA, só... O-O AH NÃO, NÃO PODE SER AQUILO. EU EXCLUÍ AQUILO FAZ ANOS! _**Bem... Veremos o que é.** _IAN, NÃO, ESPER-_

_– _Ian Kabra disconnected –

_POR FAVOR, QUE NÃO SEJA O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO. POR FAVOR!_

* * *

><p>Ian hesitou em clicar no vídeo. Por um minuto, ele pensou no que poderia ser aquilo, e parou seu dedo. E se fosse algo horrível? Quando, por exemplo, Amy estivesse... Fazendo algo com Kurt? Ele não sabia o que a Cahill pensou ou deixou de pensar no garoto, e ela já disse que ela havia beijado-o. Aquilo fez Ian gelar.<p>

Gelar pelo simples motivo de Amy estar dizendo a verdade sobre tudo. Sobre odiá-lo, querer vê-lo morto... Ele e a mãe fizeram coisas terríveis para os irmãos Cahill. Coisas que Ian se arrepende profundamente. Seria correto olhar aquele vídeo?

Seu dedo não obedeceu mais o seu lado racional e abaixou no mouse, fazendo o vídeo abrir. Por um breve momento, a respiração de Ian falhou. Era Amy olhando diretamente para a câmera, sem ninguém atrás. Ela parecia estar em um quarto deserto. Seus cabelos estavam perfeitamente penteados e caíam sobre uma blusa azul básica. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Mal sabia o Kabra que o vermelho era de lágrimas feitas a algum tempo atrás. A expressão da Cahill era séria, e ela logo começou a falar.

– Olá mais uma vez. Lembra de mim, câmera? A última vez que eu te usei foi quando estava na casa do tio Alistair. Foi bem útil... – sua voz tremeu. Os olhos de Ian arregalaram-se. Seria aquilo... – Naquela hora. Agora, esse vídeo será um pouco menos fofo. Muito menos fofo. Desculpe por te usar, mas você será Ian Kabra agora.

Ian engoliu a seco. Não, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Aquele vídeo não foi quando Amy viajou para o Egito. Aquele vídeo não poderia ser depois da Coreia, quando as lembranças estavam frescas na cabeça.

Infelizmente, era.

– Olha só, seu idiota babaca. É melhor você se preparar para quando eu te ver novamente. Você sofrerá tanto que vai ter que ir para o hospital. Sabe como é implantar uma ideia na cabeça de uma menina e ser tudo apenas uma ilusão? Ah, claro que sabe. FOI O QUE VOCÊ FEZ. COMO VOCÊ... POR QUE... EU SOU UM SER HUMANO COMO VOCÊ. RESPIRO, ANDO, E SOFRO. E AGORA, SEU IGNORANTE, ESTOU ASSIM POR SUA CAUSA. NELLIE JÁ DISSE PARA EU ESQUECÊ-LO, MAS...

Sem perceber, um punho formou-se na mão de Ian. Amy parou de repente, e isso causou um aperto em seu peito. Pior, ele podia ver lágrimas começando a cair dos olhos da menina.

– ME DIZ, O QUE VOCÊ GANHOU COM AQUILO? UMA PISTA E UM LUGAR? FALSO, ALIÁS. BOM QUE DAN NÃO CONFIOU TANTO EM VOCÊ QUANTO EU. SOU UMA IDIOTA-

– Amy, você não é idiota.

– INGÊNUA. É ISSO QUE EU SOU. E AGORA? O QUE SOBROU? AH SIM. A IDIOTA INGÊNUA AINDA PENSANDO NOS OLHOS PENETRANTES DO PRIMO A NOITE.

As mãos de Ian gelaram. Seus olhos estavam quando saindo de suas órbitas.

– Uma... Idiota que imagina o que aconteceria se nenhum dos lados estivesse em uma busca.

Ian parou o vídeo.

– SABE O QUE ACONTECERIA, AMY? EU NÃO TERIA TE DEIXADO NAQUELE INFERNO DE CAVERNA.

Colocou para tocar novamente.

– Uma ingênua menina que pensa no momento em que não havia espaço entre ela e o primo.

– Não foi estranho?

– Uma idiota que lembra do coração aumentar o ritmo quando o primo olhava para ela.

– Isso também aconteceu com você?

– Uma cega que achava que o sentimento era recíproco.

_O sentimento..._

– Como pude ser tão ingênua?

Ian fechou os olhos com força, em um gesto de teimosia, como as crianças pequenas não conseguem suportar as mães falando do quanto elas erraram.

– Era apenas um jogo.

– NÃO ERA!

– Eu era apenas um peão.

– NO ÍNICIO, SIM. MAS DEPOIS, PASSOU A SER A RAINHA.

– E, o mais importante... Você nunca sentiu nada.

Ian parecia que ia quebrar alguma coisa. Empurrou o teclado do computador com uma força que ele desconhecia e a cadeira foi para trás. Ele levantou-se e sentou na cama. As mãos automaticamente foram para o rosto, e os cotovelos para o joelho. Com a cabeça abaixada, pensou como foi tão covarde.

Em um movimento rápido, retirou as mãos do rosto e levantou o mesmo. Encarou a Cahill agora congelada pelo fato de ele ter pausado o vídeo acidentalmente.

– Amelia Hope Cahill. Eu não sei o que aconteceu na Coreia do Sul, não sei o que deu em mim. Entretanto, a única coisa que eu acabei de perceber agora foi que em questão de ter sentido algo... Eu senti. Uma coisa estranha e nova que, na hora, eu não podia compreender.

Pegou o celular que estava na mesa do computador e discou o número do avião privado. Pediu, com urgência, um que voasse até Boston. Quando foi aprovado, desligou-o com um pedido de agradecimento, e começou a desligar o computador também.

_Ian nunca agradeceu quando o avião era liberado._

Pegou o telefone e telefonou para uma companhia de táxi aleatória que ele encontrou nas páginas amarelas em dois segundos.

_Ian nunca telefonou para um táxi. Muito menos tocou nas páginas amarelas._

Gritou para Natalie que estava saindo. A irmã apareceu com uma cara confusa, e perguntou para onde. Ian não respondeu, e pediu para que Natalie não tentasse descobrir. Se o que aconteceu de manhã não tivesse aconteceria, Natalie riria da cara dele. Porém, Ian manejou apagar completamente o HD de seu computador rosa-choque, então a mesma só assentiu. Sem perceber, Ian deixou o primeiro botão da camisa desabotoado.

_Ian nunca deixou nenhum botão desabotoado._

Quando saiu da mansão, o táxi já estava na porta. Ian estava com absolutamente nada nas mãos, só com o celular. Antes de entrar no carro, sussurrou para si mesmo algumas palavras.

– Agora eu compreendo.

O coração dela já fora outrora dele.

Um pensamento passou por sua mente. Completamente proibido; e desnecessário. Mas passou. Passou e talvez pudesse causar danos.

_E se Ian conseguisse-o de volta?_

Ah, com certeza causou danos. E causou pelo simples motivo de que Ian estava disposto em conquistá-la novamente.

Por quê? Por que, Ian, por quê? Aquela pergunta matava-o por dentro, e foi assim, em silêncio, que foi a viagem até o avião particular do Kabra.

* * *

><p>Ian não havia respondido por mais de dez minutos. Amy teve plena certeza de que o vídeo era o que ela havia feito depois da Coreia.<p>

Uma palavra? _Fudeu._

A campainha tocou, e Amy saiu do computador como um raio. Sabia quem era.

Assim que abriu a porta, seu sorriso cresceu.

– Não demorou muito, não é mesmo?

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpe os comentários que não foram respondidos... Eles nunca mais serão (O-O). Nem se você mandar agora, para este capítulo, porque esse foi o último capítulo em que os dois responderam os comentários.<strong>

**Bem, o que podemos perceber deste humilde e terrível capítulo? Ambos os personagens estão EXTREMAMENTE OOC. **

**Vish.**

**Ah, e esse capítulo é o antepenúltimo :D**

**É, eu também me odeio :D**

**Mas poderia ser pior...**

**Ok, não poderia.**

**~CaahT39C**


	10. Tomando medidas com as próprias mãos

**Eu sei que demorou para isso sair, mas é que eu tive que recomeçar esse capítulos umas 50 vezes até acertar o que eu queria. E ainda mais: é o penúltimo capítulo. Infelizmente, mesmo eu não querendo, vai sair MUITO clichê. Outra coisa: eu não sei quando vou poder postar o último capítulo :/ Enfim, aproveitem!**

* * *

><p>– Chegamos, senhor. – o piloto informou a Ian, enquanto esse já estava praticamente na porta de saída.<p>

– Obrigada. Não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim. – Ian sorriu bobamente. Já estava abrindo a porta quando o piloto chamou-o de novo.

– Senhor Kabra, posso fazer uma pergunta?

– Sim, claro.

– É uma garota?

Todo o corpo de Ian travou. A outros olhos, a pergunta poderia ser simples. Porém, por algum motivo, foi somente naquele momento que Ian realmente percebeu o que faria ou fez naquela tarde. Ele tinha saído de Londres, da sua casa, para ir até a casa de Amy Cahill, em Boston. Ele tinha ficado sem resposta por culpa de Amy Cahill. Ele se sentiu arrependido do que fez quando viu aquele video de Amy Cahill. Ele tinha feito coisas que nunca havia ousado fazer por causa de Amy Cahill. A resposta saiu mais rápida do que ele tinha previsto.

– Sim.

O piloto sorriu ao perceber o coramento do Kabra. Normalmente, aquela família era sempre reservada. O simples ato de ficar envergonhado era um passo bastante delicado.

– Ela também te ama?

– QUÊ!?

O piloto arregalou os olhos e começou a gaguejar desculpas. Não sabia que aconteceria isso. Ian abriu a porta, tentando imaginar por que o piloto perguntou aquilo. Tecnicamente, alguma coisa fez o homem imaginar que Ian amasse–a, se não, ele não tinha dito "também"… Certo?

Preferiu não focar naquilo momentaneamente.

Saiu tão rápido do avião particular quanto havia entrado. Só de pensar em ver Amy, ouvi–la… Aquilo dava–lhe uma alegria estranha. Proibida, se pensada por outra visão. Por que sentia aquilo? Por que queria abraçá–la, envolvê–la, e, por Deus, beijá–la? Ela tinha sua risada diariamente, não seu coração!

Ou será que até aquela coisa tão indiferente dele ela tinha em mãos?

Enquanto fazia seu caminho para a casa de Amy em um táxi, Ian ficou refletindo sobre o quanto havia mudado depois de "dividir" o blog com a Cahill. Ele estava mais pensativo do que o normal, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não pensava antes de agir. Será que aquele Ian do início da busca faria o que ele estaria prestes a fazer agora?

O táxi parou. Ian deu o dinheiro que era preciso e saiu do carro. Encarou o prédio de Amy por alguns instantes, medindo sua coragem.

* * *

><p>– Ficou mesmo surpresa?<p>

– Claro!

– Mas eu tinha ligado…

A mente de Amy travou por alguns segundos. Realmente, ele havia ligado. Por que ficara tão surpresa? Talvez por que estivesse esperando outra pessoa? "_Não, nunca"._

– Sei que tinha! Eu só não achei que você iria ser tão rápido.

Ele deu uma risada natural e sugeriu a Amy que eles fizessem biscoitos. Ela estava com um pouco de fome, e, surpreendida pelo fato dele saber cozinhar, não viu problema.

Até que a campainha tocou.

* * *

><p>A que ponto você chegaria por causa de uma incerteza? Até quando você se prenderia a uma resposta constante... Mas completamente discutível. Ian Kabra nunca fez algo além do esperado. Porém, esse fato, nas últimas 24 horas, já poderia ser declarado mentira.<p>

Quando deu por si mesmo, ele já havia tocado a campainha. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por uma sensação fria passar por seu estômago. Ah, não. Ele _não _estava nervoso. Não podia! Seu nome era Ian Kabra, não Ian Kabrito!

Então, a porta foi aberta, e revelou uma Amy sem preocupação com um sorriso no rosto… Por alguns instantes. Assim que viu quem era, a tentação de fechar a porta apoderava–se de seu corpo. Queria cuspir na cara dele, dar um tapa nele, e fazer tudo o que sempre quis, mas sua mente pediu–a calma. Como se isso fosse realmente necessário… A única coisa que faria ao encostar um dedo no Kabra era beijá–lo tão intensamente que eles teriam que se prender na parede. Tentou ignorar as ondas de calor que passaram por seu corpo ao imaginar a cena.

– O que raios você está fazendo aqui? – seu tom escondia certa preocupação. Ele estava na cozinha, e provavelmente podia ouvi–los.

– Eu quero conversar com você. – ele engoliu a seco. Fez uma nota mental que não poderia ficar nervoso de maneira alguma. – Posso entrar?

Um pouco relutante, Amy fez menção para que Ian entrasse. Por um momento, ele achou que tudo poderia dar certo. Ele falava o que tinha que falar e ela se renderia aos seus charmes, mais uma vez.

Porém era um pouco cedo para alegar que alguma coisa boa poderia vir daquela visita.

– Quem é, Amy? – uma voz masculina invadiu seus ouvidos e o fez arregalar os olhos. Antes que Amy pudesse explicar, o dono da voz apareceu na porta que levava a cozinha com um pano na mão. Ian não conseguia acreditar no que via. E pior, os dois primeiros botões da camisa do homem estavam abertos. Ele olhou para Amy com uma cara confusa misturada com...Não, aquilo certamente não era o que Amy pensava ser.

– Kurt, esse aqui é o Ian. Ian, Kurt.

_Pronto, fudeu. Eu vou ter que passar no hospital com um deles, ou os dois, hoje. Basicamente fudeu._

– Então _você _é o famoso Ian! Ian Kabra, não é? – Kurt disse estendendo a mão para apertar a de Ian. O Kabra, com toda a sua mente focada em não fazer _outra _coisa com a sua mão, apertou. Deu um pequeno sorriso amarelo e olhou para Amy outra vez, em busca de explicações.

– Famoso? O que ele quer dizer com isso, Amelia? Tem falado sobre mim?

Amy corou levemente e esclareceu o dedo de Dan na história. Assim que Ian ouviu a expressão utilizada pelo irmão de Amy, sorriu para Amy, que se conteve para não retornar o sorriso.

A situação estava um pouco constrangedora para Kurt. Ele via o ódio nos olhos do mais novo conhecido, e entendia parcialmente o motivo dele. Ian era, pelo o que parecia, o tipo de cara possessivo sobre quem ama.

– Kurt, se não se importa, eu queria falar com a Amy.

– Claro! Eu vou ver os biscoitos. – E saiu da sala. Com um quê de alívio, Ian voltou–se para Amy.

– Aquele é o Kurt? Sério? E você comparou a minha beleza com a _dele?_

Amy rolou os olhos. Aquele ego do Kabra era extremamente irritante, ao mesmo tempo que era, a seu próprio modo, extremamente sexy.

_Merda._

– Ian, eu queria mesmo que você falasse logo o que você quer falar. Deve ser importante para te fazer sair da sua confortável mansão e vir até aqui. – Amy cruzou seus braços, e esperou.

O Kabra abriu a boca para falar, mas se repreendeu mentalmente ao se perder nos olhos verde–jade da Cahill que estava na sua frente e esquecer completamente o discurso que tinha preparado. Amy notou a distração, e questionou–se se ele veio _falar _alguma coisa. Parecia que ele queria _fazer _alguma coisa.

– Ian? O que está acontecendo?

Ele fechou as mãos em punho e sabia que odiaria por fazer o que estava pensando. Começou a avançar contra ela, e a pressionou na parede com tanta velocidade que Amy não se tocou até perceber que estava presa.

Colocando suas mãos contra a parede e deixando seu rosto ficar a centímetros do dela, voltou a encará–la.

– Amy, eu quero muito te contar uma coisa que vem me irritando desde que começamos a dividir o blog–

– Dividir não. Até onde eu saiba, você que começou a me hackear, idiota. – ela tentou manter o controle da situação.

Um pequeno riso saiu dos lábios dele. Para os ouvidos dela, o som foi magnífico. Ela se bateu mentalmente. _Burra, ele está conseguindo o que quer._

– Até na vida real vamos nos interromper? – seu tom estava com mais humor. Era diferente se sentir tão tenso na presença de uma garota. Normalmente, ele já teria dado um papo com lábia para cima dela, e conseguido o que ele queria.

Dessa vez, não.

Amy desejava acabar logo com isso assim como ele. Pelo menos, no começo. Naquele momento, ela sentiu algo estranho. Sabia que era errado, e que estava julgando mal as ações do primo. Mesmo assim, ela não se deixaria levar por lábios tão atraentes novamente. Não podia, e não queria.

– Parece que sim, Ianísio Luke Kabra. E eu só quero te lembrar de uma coisa. – ela chegou mais perto para Ian pensar que estava caindo direito em sua armadilha. Com os lábios dos dois a segundos de se tocar, surpreendendo o Kabra, ela levantou sua mão direita e deu um belíssimo e alto tapa no rosto perfeitamente belo de Ian. – _NUNCA MAIS APAREÇA NO MEU APARTAMENTO!_

Amy empurrou–o com tanta força que ele mal conseguiu se manter em pé. Perplexo com o que ela tinha feito, Ian não retirou a mão da bochecha que ela tinha batido.

– Por que…

– EU ESTOU DE SACO CHEIO DAS SUAS INDECÊNCIAS, DAS SUAS BABAQUICES E, PRINCIPALMENTE, DAS SUAS MENTIRAS. – ela trovejou para cima do garoto. Estava tão irritada que nem notou outra pessoa na sala. – ODEIO O QUE VOCÊ FAZ COMIGO, ODEIO O QUANTO EU ME REAPROXIMEI DE VOCÊ E DO SEU EGO. VOCÊ NUNCA VAI CONSEGUIR TER O AMOR DE NENHUMA MULHER, E SABE POR QUÊ? PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO MERECE!

– Amy–

– NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME INTERROMPER! VOCÊ É MAL, IAN, E NUNCA VAI MUDAR! QUER SABER DE UMA COISA? – ela estava consumida pela sua frustração. Não media suas palavras. Se estivesse em sana consciência, nunca teria dito aquilo. – SE VOCÊ GOSTA TANTO DAQUELE MALDITO BLOG, PODE FICAR COM ELE! É TODO SEU! EU DESISTO! VOCÊ VENCEU, IAN. ESPERO QUE–

Existiam várias formas de fazer Amy parar de falar. Uma delas Ian tinha pensado em fazer desde que entrou no apartamento – ou até muito antes disso. Outra forma, era interrompê–la falando algo um tom acima do dela. Talvez essa forma não fosse funcionar, levando em conta o quão alterada ela estava. Uma outra forma era matá–la, o que não faria o intruso de seu apartamento feliz, nem qualquer outra pessoa. Aliás, era uma péssima forma. Como Ian diria o que queria dizer sem ter que aguentá–la gritando em seu ouvido coisas que ele sabia que ela só estava dizendo porque estava irritada? Pelo menos, ele esperava que era isso.

Ian sabia o que fazer.

Rápido assim como ele tinha feito ao impressá–la na parede, ele puxou–a para o quarto que ele reconheceu como o dela. Ela, novamente, só se tocou do que tinha acontecido quando eles já estavam no quarto dela, e Ian encarando-a profundamente, esperando alguma reação dela.

Ela ia dar outro tapa nele. Iria gritar. Iria chamar Kurt para até ajudá-la a tornar o retorno do Kabra um sofrimento para ele. Ela estava tão irritada, tão humilhada, tão cansada de sempre ter que se aguentar aquele pedaço de chatisse no blog dela, mesmo que ela risse sempre que "discutia" com ele sobre qualquer coisa. Ela não ia dar aquele gostinho de vitória para Ian. Não mesmo. Então, como eu dizia, ela ia dar outro tapa nele. Certamente, ela ia.

Entretanto, era um pouco difícil de se concentrar quando mãos um pouco mais habilidosas do que o necessário estavam na sua cintura. Ela ficou calada. Uma das mãos começou a subir pelas suas costas. Ela ficou calada. Enquanto uma mão acomodava-se em seu pescoço, a outra cobria literalmente sua cintura, prendendo-a, de novo. E, também novamente, ela ficou calada.

Não foram suas palavras; não foram seus olhares; não foi sua feição. Foi o jeito delicado como ele puxou–a pela cintura, a suavidade do seu beijo, e, principalmente, os batimentos tão corridos em seu coração que fez Amy perceber o quanto estava errada em relação à Ian Kabra.

E, mesmo que ela não quisesse pensar ou entender, foi no momento em que Ian parou seu beijo suplicante e encarou–a que ela percebeu o quanto o amava.

– Eu sei o caminho para a porta. Adeus, Amy.

Assim que sentiu a mão quente do Kabra sair de sua cintura, Amy gelou completamente. No momento em que ela mais queria falar algo, permaneceu-se calada. Talvez, para pedir que ele não fosse embora. Era a única coisa que podia pensar quando Ian fechou a porta de seu quarto: _volte!_

_Volta, por favor, eu estava errada! Eu te odeio tanto que eu não consigo viver sem o seu sarcasmo, sem o seu sorriso, sem o seu abraço, sem o seu olhar, sem o seu beijo. Por favor!_

Entretanto, nada saiu. E Amy ficou paralisada em seu quarto, esperando que aquele momento pudesse ser repetido.

Que merda ela tinha feito?

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 11**


	11. Me diga outra mentira

**A verdade é que eu nunca quis abandonar... E que esse final estava salvo há dois anos no meu celular. Bem, aqui vai.**

* * *

><p>A que ponto você chegaria por causa de uma incerteza? Até quando você se prenderia a uma resposta constante... Mas completamente discutível?<p>

Ian Kabra nunca fez algo além do esperado. Porém, esse fato, nas últimas 24 horas, já poderia ser declarado mentira.

Quando deu por si mesmo, ele já havia tocado a campainha. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por uma sensação fria passar por seu estômago.

Ah, não. Ele NÃO estava nervoso. Não podia! Seu nome era Ian Kabra, não Ian Kabrito!

Antes de realmente perder os sentidos, seu lado racional só conseguiu ver a porta abrindo-se.

E o olhar chocado de uma certa Cahill.

– Ian!? Mas o quê...

Depois, a única coisa que Ian conseguiu notar foi como os lábios de Amy estavam levemente vermelhos, quase como se estivessem chamando os dele.

Em um movimento rápido, ele entrou no apartamento, assim como pegou Amy no colo. Empurrou-a contra a parede delicadamente em busca de apoio. Antes mesmo da Cahill abrir a boca em surpresa ou simplesmente entender o que estava acontecendo, os lábios do Kabra pressionaram o dela insanamente em uma jogada só.

Sem realmente querer (ou será que queria?), suas mãos voaram para o cabelo do menino, puxando-o ainda mais para o encontro de seus lábios. Aos poucos, a língua de Ian pediu por espaço, e Amy cedeu.

O que está acontecendo? Por que eu não consigo pará-lo? AMY, PARE COM ISSO! PARE!

Uma onda de calor passou pelo corpo da Cahill. E a sensação foi ótima... Não, não ótima. A sensação foi rápida, e Amy pedia por outra. Começou a, se possível, beijar o Kabra cada vez mais. Ian, se estivesse em sã consciência, ficaria surpreso, mesmo não tendo motivos para tal.

O ar havia ficado rarefeito, e o beijo teve que ser quebrado. Ambos estavam completamene ofegantes.

– Me diga que não deseja o meu beijo. Me diga que não adorou a sensação. Me diga que não sente algo por mim. Me diga isso tudo, e eu nunca mais vou hackear o seu blog ou te irritar.

A expressão sorridente da Cahill sumiu. No que ela estava pensando? Ela não podia simplesmente perdoar Ian! Ele era um cafajeste. Nunca iria mudar.

– O que te faz pensar que é só entrar no meu apartamento e me beijar para que eu te odeie menos?

Ian sorriu maliciosamente, dando de ombros, fingindo inocência.

– Olha, ótima pergunta. Porém, tenho que informar a vossa senhorinha que não pareceu que você estava exatamente odiando ou impedindo o beijo.

Amy cruzou os braços. A distância entre os dois era pouca – graças a brilhante ideia de parar o beijo e não se afastar dele -, e Ian percebeu. Aquilo poderia ser tanto uma vantagem quanto uma desvantagem. Entretanto, no que Ian estava pensando em fazer...

– Ian, francamente, saia daqui! Eu não quero mais ouvir a-

Amy gelou. Ian havia prendido-a na parede mais uma vez, segurando seus braços. Seus rostos diminuíram ainda mais a distância. Os olhos de Amy se prenderam nos dele, apesar de os de Ian estarem focados em outra coisa.

– Me diga que não quer meu beijo...

– Não q-quero. – a voz da Cahill saiu fraca, quase hesitante.

– Me diga que não adorou a sensação...

– Eu a odiei.

– Me diga que não sente algo por mim...

Os olhos dela semicerraram. Ela ergueu a cabeça mais um pouco, e se arrependeu logo em seguida. Seus lábios estavam, agora, milímetros antes de um encontro.

– Eu te odeio.

Uma risada fraca saiu da boca do Kabra. Fraca e sarcástica.

– Me diga outra mentira.

Os punhos de Amy se fecharam. Um ódio cresceu dentro dela.

– Como você ousa alegar que eu esteja mentindo?

A respiração rápida de Ian batia na cara de Amy, o que a fez sorrir.

– Talvez porque-

– Nervoso, Kabra? Tá tenso, tá?

– Nervoso? De quê?

– De você estar a segundos de me beijar, mas saber que eu irei te empurrar antes que o faça.

Outra risada. O punho de Amy apertou.

– Amy, você me ama. Não vai me empurrar.

– Ah é?

– É. Quer que eu prove?

Os olhos da Cahill se arregalaram um pouco. Ela não podia mostrar fraqueza, mesmo realmente querendo arrancar outro beijo do Kabra.

– Pode vir, Kabra. Devo avisá-lo que como você me ama, ficará decepcionado com a minha-

Oh, o orgulho. Sempre separando os melhores casais. E juntando os mais impossíveis.

Os dedos de Amy repousaram no cabelo dele, mais uma vez. As mãos que Ian usou para prendê-la contra a parede estavam agora em seu rosto, como um gentil carinho. O coração de ambos batia em um só ritmo. Lá, somente a inocência. Nada de corpo nu, palavras feias e TPM.

Ok, talvez um pouco de palavras feias.

– Seu filho da puta ordinário... – Amy separou um pouco dos lábios dele por alguns segundos.

– Ah, cala a boca. – Ian os juntou de novo.

A temperatura começou a aumentar. Os movimentos começaram a ficar mais calmos, delicados. Logo, já estavam sem fôlego. Seus pulmões reclamavam por oxigênio, e eles pararam o beijo em sincronia, ofegantes, outra vez.

– Eu... Te odeio. – Amy disse tentando controlar a respiração.

Ian sorriu.

– Se isso tudo foi ódio, nem quero pensar quando for amor.

E, naquela vez, mas só naquela, foi Amy quem o fez calar a boca.

* * *

><p><strong>A última atualização foi em 2012. DOIS MIL E DOZE. A minha escrita mudou horrores, eu amadureci horrores, mas acho que, para seu honesta com todos os leitores (se ainda existem), era melhor deixar o final que eu tinha escrito originalmente, não é?<strong>

**O que me deu hoje para publicar esse final? Bem, eu voltei a falar com a Jady e a Fê. Lembram delas? Jady Cahill e FeCahill? Pois é. Nós ficamos por tanto tempo afastadas, reclusas nos nossos mundinhos, e hoje, logo hoje, 4 de setembro, decidimos voltar com as nossas palhaçadas, nossas piadas internas...**

**Me desculpem por absolutamente tudo. Pelo hiatus de quase dois anos, pelos pontos fracos, pelos erros e pelas coisas clichês.**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic. Ela com certeza foi um marco para mim.**

**Se vocês ainda estiverem aí, e eu espero que estejam, façam aquela coisa legal de mandar um review. A autora é uma babaca, mas esse casal, nem tanto.**

**Amyan. Como não amar?**

**Com todo carinho,**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
